La Prima Luna (The First Moon)
by Vynele
Summary: (Story is being rewritten due to some left-out informations/plot and for the sake of a better flow of story. Hopefully it will be done by next February when I actually have the time to write and edit. I'm terribly sorry for dear readers who have followed this story up til now for my absence and for my mistakes. Not to worry though, the story won't change at all!)
1. 1 : Unexpected

A small town in Sicily Island, Italy—called _Taormina—was_ in autumn when she first saw him visiting her brother, G. She did not know that the fated meeting was that of a destiny, that he was not just some boy who happened to pass by in her life. Nor did she know that from the very first time he saw her, he had felt a certain feeling, one that even he himself could not figure out. At the time, he was still a boy, maybe a year or two older. It was just his intuition or premonition you may call it, as the result of the Vongola blood running through his veins, the Vongola Hyper Intuition.

"G, who is it?" she asked her older brother while shyly hiding behind him as he was welcoming his blonde friend.

"Ah, Val, it's Giotto. I think I have mentioned him to you and about his visit today. He also visited us last week with his grandfather, remember?"

She only stared at G in confusion. Of course she did not remember, she did not go out much. She was mostly in her room reading books or in the kitchen helping her mother cooking. But she finally caught a glimpse of memory when a neighbor visited them last week. The silence made the blonde notice the shadow behind G's shoulder, thus made him the one to introduce himself first.

"_Salve_, you must be G's sister, Valentina. I'm Giotto, pleased to make your acquaintance," as he smiled a little towards her, creating a thin shade of pink on her cheeks.

But little Valentina, though shy was never the one who would show her embarrassment, especially in front of boys. She soon realized how she acted cowardly while the boy bravely introduced himself. So she felt degraded and burst from behind G's shoulder.

"I-it's nice knowing you, too! I'm sorry I wasn't present during your last visit. I-I was, I was in my room—reading," she said, while noting to herself how guilty she had felt then for not paying attention when G had told her about Giotto.

Giotto, with his smile got even wider, only replied, "That's fine. We finally meet after all, and I've heard from G that you like to read a lot, so I can understand."

If not for the gentleness the boy had shown her, then it must be his oh very warm smile that made her blush even deeper. Having a brother like G made her mentally strong from the very start and most boys her age would occasionally insult her, with saying she must be a boy, not even fit to wear dresses, since she used to be not only mentally boyish, but also played and acted like one as a small kid. Some others would be scared of her.

Yet this boy managed to make her blush and even stutter at her words only because a simple, warm smile. Not to mention his polite greetings as well. It was unexpected by her, that there was a boy who would treat her with such kindness, instead of insulting her or running away from her. Especially when a girl such as herself was born with quite an intimidating, cold visage, which had made people around her think she was angry when she was not.

Finally responding the blond, it was certain that Valentina gave up her pride and just accepted the warmth coming from the particular boy.

"W-well, I hope we can be good friends then."

It was also unexpected by both Giotto and Valentina that their friendship might one day develop into a stronger feeling. Although a smirk was formed on the face of a certain redhead, knowing his sister's heart had finally softened, the way he had predicted.

* * *

**Note** :  
1\. Taormina is a small town in Sicily Island, Italy. I chose this town as the main location/setting of the story because it is near the sea and also the hills, making it the location that supports the story most. I have the link to Taormina's picture posted in my profile.

2\. 'Salve' is the Italian formal way of saying 'Hello'.


	2. 2 : A Piece of Wisdom

G and Giotto had actually known each other since they were around six. But they had only met at school, before Giotto lost his parents. The two had formed a strong bond of friendship since then. G had also mentioned Giotto's name sometimes, though it seemed that Valentina thought Giotto would be just the same like any other boy. A coward, rude, annoying, and probably wimpy boy, who would insult her or run away from her, while calling her a witch.

So she would just stick to her book and nod ignorantly, which annoyed G a lot. After all, he was just a big brother who got himself concerned with his sister's change. He knew Giotto was a different boy; it was the very reason why he had admired the blonde. He was pretty sure that his sister would grow softer if she were to meet Giotto. So for her to ignore him, storytelling about Giotto, would certainly be regret on her behalf. For the boy was actually too kind to be true.

It was after the death of Giotto's parents when he was taken by his grandfather, Antonio, who happened to live next to her house. He was eleven years old, and she was ten. G, the oldest among them, was twelve years old.

During the first four years they were best friends, it was always G who visited Giotto. Even when Giotto came to visit his grandfather, it was G who would come to the senior's house. Valentina, who had always preferred to stay home and out of trouble, never met Giotto. She even kept refusing G's offer to join him; this is why when Giotto visited G for the first time, the girl had no knowledge of the blond.

What made her so insecure happened when she was even younger. It caused her to hate boys aside from his brother.

**-Flashback-**

_Val was __five__ when she first became interested with books. She had taken an interest with books from her father's library and began __her new hobby—reading__. __At__ th__at__ time, it was considered pretty weird __when__ girls like to read books, especially when the books had no pictures__, and __were __certainly __not children's books__ either. _

_One day when she was seven years old,__ she was reading a book under __a__ tree when a group of boys came towards her__._

_"Hey, you book freak! Don't you have anything better to do?" _

_"Yeah, you must be reading a dangerous book to make potions or spells right? Val is a witch ~ A wicked witch ~__!"__ mocked the other boy __as he sang__ an insulting tune._

_O__f course, __she was disheartened__. She did__ no__t do anything wrong, nor did she mean to look angry. Yet those boys kept calling her a witch just because __of __her cold expression__ and odd attitude__. __Her face,__ in fact, happened to be something she was born with._

_Reminded of how G told her to stand up for her pride, she stood bravely and told those boys to leave her alone__._

_"Hey! It's not a witch's spell book! It's a science book! And what if I read? Why is it a problem to you?"_

_But they did__ no__t stop, they __kept__ making noises__ as she spoke__ to mock her and ignore her words and reasoning. Some even called her a liar, __for__ the book really _**_was_**_ a witch's book, according to them anyway. __S__he got her bloods boiled and eventually she yelled at them._

_"GO AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE!" _

_Tears started to form in her eyes as __she fell __off __to the ground. She__ hugged__ her feet to __h__ide her __tears and her __embarrassment __of not being able to h__old __them__. Did the boys leave her? Yes, they did. They **did** run away after she screamed off, but to make things worse, they __could no__t just leave her in peace__.__N__ot only did they continue to ma__k__e fun of her while __fleeing__, some also threw pebbles at her__, since__ a witch deserved to be treated so._

_"Eeek she really is a witch! Run guys, or she'd curse us!"_

_"The name Valentina doesn't even suit her!"_

_ As they got farther, their voice started to quiet down. But some whispers could still be heard and there was __this__ sentence that made her feel the worst ever._

_"I think she's not just a witch, she's not even a girl. Would a girl be acting like that? She isn't supposed to wear dresses__!__" _

_Of course, some of those days after, G had given th__em__ a proper lesson, causing certain yells and arguments between parents.___ However,_ it__ did __n__o__t do anything to Val's fear of boys__, n__ot even her sadness either. Ever __since__ that day__, she __had __bec__o__me ignorant__. She stayed almost always indoor._

**_"She's not even a girl!" _**

_The words__ kept ringing in her ears. _

_But somehow, i__t had her matured quite fast and made her act like a lady. She sat ever so gracefully, ate neatly, stayed clean, and spoke politely. Never did she play with G outside anymore. With that said, she still knew not to be foolish enough to be underestimated and kept in the dark__—__as how __women were__ treated at that time. This meant, she was against the idea that a girl did __n__o__t have to be smart. For a girl her age, she was certainly very mature and clever._

**-End of Flashback-**

A month before Giotto's visit, a terrible incident happened. When Giotto and G were in school, an enormous fire started in Giotto's village in _Villagonia,_ causing the death of his parents and many of the villagers. The boy was taken by his grandfather shortly after.

Yet when such a tragedy happened, Valentina could only feel pity towards the boy. She was even more worried she would make the boy's condition worse. She thought of how Giotto would call her a witch. And since he lost his parents at such an age, he was thought to be rather sensitive and insecure, as most boys of his age would be when given such circumstances. In the end, she did not care if the boy moved next to her house. She did not even pay attention that it was the boy G had mentioned most of the time. Let alone remembering his name.

And maybe, just maybe, all that reason was why she felt deeply touched by Giotto's kindness. Despite the tragic incident happened to him, he could still treat her gently and even smiled so warmly that it penetrated her soul. Oh, don't get him wrong, it wasn't as if he had no feelings or griefs. He cried on and on during the first week of his parents' death. But he _was_ different. Besides,

_'Those who have passed away might as well rest in peace, as long as the ones who are left behind are not drowned in sorrow, for they'll live on in the hearts of the loved ones.'_

The wise couple knew this very well and taught their son of that, so when the time came, Giotto would be ready.

Therefore, he became strong since he had to let go of his parents in peace. He just had to move on. That was the moment the future Vongola Boss had formed his strength and courage, in which had made both Val and G inspired. A piece of wisdom was all it took to strengthen someone as well as to affect the others surrounding.

In Giotto was where she found the warmth and the strength to also move on, especially when her past was not anything tragic compared with his. While G, well, he had always acknowledged the qualities of a leader in Giotto.

* * *

**Note **:  
1\. Villagonia is a Frazioni (Fraction) of Taormina. I believe Frazioni is mostly small villages or something like that. (Correct me if I'm wrong). In any case, it is near Taormina and seems to make enough sense in the story.


	3. 3 : Dream and Consolation

It was just like a dream.

No.

A nightmare was more like it.

For who would want to be left by their warm, loving parents? None.

Yet, there he was, smiling his best smile. A smile that was sent from the deepest depth of his heart when he saw her for the first time, coming out of the shadows behind her brother's back.

True. It was partly her blush and stuttered words that made him chuckle. However, it was something else that had calmed his heart. Something else about her created a warm feeling inside of him. He knew that somehow, she would be a vital part of his life. That together, they would complete one another. And that they were made for each other.

Well, actually no, the boy didn't have such thoughts in his mind. Still, she certainly made him smile. It was probably her shy nature or her matured aura. It could even be that cold, but at the same time, warm stare of hers. It could be just her as a whole.

For once, he had finally smiled from the bottom of his heart after the death of his parents. Indeed, he smiled a lot as if nothing happened, but never as heartfelt as then. It was like a whisper from his parents, telling him that she could fill the void in his heart.

_"You lose something for something else in return."_

It was ironic. Had his parents not left him, he wouldn't have met her. He would soon learn that, after all, she was another form of happiness that would numb the pain in his heart.

Of course, some parts of him felt guilty to be happy so soon after losing his loved ones, nevertheless he was more certain that his parents loved him more than anything to let him grieve on. So, he accepted things as it was and just followed the flow of life.

Meanwhile, as normal as any boy at the age of eleven, he found himself attracted to his best friend's sister. And that marked the start of the friendship between the two.

Therefore, it _was_ like in a dream, since a nightmare was also a dream. For it to change into the sweetest of dreams was also possible.

Her dark scarlet hair, deep reddish-brown eyes, and reddened cheeks brought color to his life once more. And at that moment, despite the stutters, her words made everything in his world became clear.

_"W-well, I hope we can be good friends then."_

That, he did hope from the bottom of his heart.


	4. 4 : The Voyage to Japan

"Life is unfair."

That's what people often say about life. But perhaps most of them just can't be grateful enough for their life. Valentina Scarlatto was among those people. She used to ponder in self-pity, thinking how unlucky she was. Getting picked on by boys and even girls led her to blame her stern, gloomy face.

"You should smile more. Smile from the bottom of your heart until your eyes look like they are smiling along. You'll look much sweeter when you're happy, dear," said her mother while she took care of the small wound on Val's head. It was the day she began to shut herself off from everyone and change.

It wasn't that Dilla couldn't accept her daughter the way she was, but her sharp stares caused her smiles to look more like grins, and those grins seemed arrogant. It didn't help that Val was quiet and shy outside the family, because then she would smile less, and even when she did smile, it would be _that _small grin. However, it was Dilla's way of telling her daughter that she could be sweet, not only scary, when she wanted to, and that she should ignore those brats for they knew nothing of her. Once she finished tending her daughter's wound, she placed a small kiss on her forehead and smiled.

"It's alright. Someday they'll look back and wish they had treated you differently—nicely."

But Valentina was too small to understand that the world spins—_what goes around comes around_. She couldn't accept her mother's words entirely and refused to do as she advised. Rather than smiling, she turned cold, almost emotionless. She used to be angry towards G's sarcasm, but now she'd learned to outsmart him calmly. Even towards her family, she spoke and laughed less.

Some days after, a mother of one of the boys who threw pebbles at her came and demanded responsibility. She was angry because her boy came home with bruises. It was G's doing, she wanted him to be punished. She also demanded Dilla an apology as well as pay for her son's treatment, not knowing how her son had crushed Val's naïve heart as well as Dilla's feelings.

"Then, what about my daughter? If the pebble thrown by this boy had caused a serious damage to my daughter's brain, then what would _you_ do? I will make sure to tell my son not to beat other kids, but I am not apologizing for something _your son_ started."

The woman was rendered speechless.

Rather than giving the woman the money she needed, Dilla lent her the first-aid kit and offered help anytime needed. The woman was the wife of her husband's old friend after all. Feeling unsatisfied but guilty nonetheless, the woman left. She had realized the fact that his son's injuries would soon be gone, but not the painful experience that changed Val._ That_ would not disappear in a short time. In fact, it might not disappear at all, for people change.

Valentina wanted to be perfect, to be a real lady. She wanted it so bad she became someone else. Ironically, the harder she tried, the more she flawed herself—for example, her ignorance. As if misfortune was a competition, she was blind to the fact that someone else, somewhere, was more unlucky than her—and she wasn't the most unlucky girl. Her unpleasant phase continued until she met Giotto. Then things started to change once again. Even the boy who lost his parents and had to work at such a young age didn't think life was unfair. He had always seen life as an adventure and he enjoyed it, taking both bad things and good things as they were. His positive mind was overwhelming and it damaged Val's dignity in a good way that she realized how selfish she had been—whining about small problems when she was already lucky enough.

Her family was quite fulfilled, not too rich, but not even close to poor. Her father, Raniero, was a cigar merchant. His friend from Spain, who ran a tobacco company, gave him a job selling cigars in the Asian continent. This explained the big library in her house with a wide variety of books. His profession was also the reason why G would smoke in the near future. Eventually, he became curious about the tobacco goods, and one thing led to another, he became a smoker. Val, who learned about the world through books, was filled with curiosity and excitement when it came to exploring the world. She often asked to be taken on one of her father's business trips. Of course, he denied it at first. However, recently, as much as Giotto's smile was contagious, so was his adventurous nature. His vision of the world inspired her to keep begging her father. Val became so persistent and determined that her mother was touched to see her liveliness, which had been missing for years. For the sake of Valentina's happiness, the loving mother persuaded her husband to grant their daughter's wish. Raniero finally gave up and, after some time, promised to take not just Val, but the whole family, on his next trip to Japan. The girl was thrilled. It felt as though joy was bursting within her, pushing from inside, urging her to hug her father while she held back a squeal. But even that was not all.

Soon, the father and son had a small conversation about the trip. Once they were finished, G left immediately to visit the house next door. He was feeling hesitant, but also eager to speak with his best friend.

"Giotto!"

"Hm? G? What's the hurry?" asked Giotto upon seeing his redhead friend barged in through his front doors. G looked as if he was running out of time but he remained silent for a moment. Then, he took a deep breath.

"Sorry. It's—" He paused and sighed. "We will be going to Japan next week, and we probably won't come back for three months or so."

With a raised tone of voice, he continued, "You know how the seas can be dangerous, there's a chance I won't be back at a-"

"Huh? What are you saying? It's unlike you," Giotto interrupted before releasing a small chuckle. "I'm sure you guys will come back safely, as your father has always been. Relax."

A sound of a creak from behind Giotto revealed his grandfather, Antonio, as he came out of his room.

"_Ragazzi_, what's all the fuss about?" asked the senior.

"Oh, hey, Grandpa. G's here, telling me that he's going to Japan next week. He just had this foolish thought about not being able to come back," answered Giotto mockingly.

"Ah, is that so? Or"—Antonio turned to G—"were you worried you might never see Giotto again? You sure are a sweet lad, eh?"

G's face slowly turned pink, matching his dark magenta hair. Of course he was afraid, especially after the incident happened to Giotto's family. But…he's still a boy in his teens who'd prefer being sweet to a girl, right?

"O-Oi! I-it's not like that, old man! It's—"

"Now, I'm just messin' with you!" said Antonio patting G's head whilst chuckling heartily. Antonio had gray brows and mustache, partly bald head, and slightly crooked back—his appearance made him look wise and generous. He was pretty plump, though, like a friendly baker.

"So, my good lad, surely you don't come here just to inform us of a farewell. You don't look depressed enough for that!" he added before letting out a laugh.

G was silent again as he stared back at Antonio. Then, he said to Giotto, "My father told me you can come with us."

Not only Giotto's jaw dropped, but also Antonio's.

"_Davvero_?" Giotto asked in disbelief.

_Really_? His eyes widened and sparkled with a far-off dream of going on an adventure.

"But—" G continued as he glanced back to Antonio, "we can understand if you can't leave Antonio alone."

"Now, what was that?" Antonio blurted out. Turning to Giotto, he continued, "Isn't that good, eh, Giotto? You're offered a chance of a lifetime! Not many kids can go on a voyage, you know, especially around 'ere. So, what were you saying, lad? Can't leave Antonio alone? Bleh!"

He turned around before looking back to the red haired boy.

"Nonsense! I had been living alone just fine before Giotto came. I've also saved some money, enough for months!"

G could only stare at the old man worriedly as Giotto voiced his concern right away.

"But, Grandpa, what if I don't co-"

"No more buts! Didn't you said it yourself that G would come back just fine? And so would you! You're still young, go on adventures!"

Antonio shushed the boy right away for he was enthusiastic about his grandson going to Japan. It wasn't that he wanted to get rid of Giotto, or that he had no worries. He was simply an optimist and thought that traveling would be good for the soul, especially for the ones who had experienced great loss. He, too, experienced a great loss, but he already had the time of his life.

Giotto—speechless, he was—smiled so wide that his eyes widened reflecting his excitement.

"Thanks, Grandpa!" he shouted and hugged his grandfather.

There was no form of gratitude that could express his happiness to go on a journey, not only with G, but also with her. It might be three years already, but the sense of clarity he felt when he first met the scarlet girl remained strong in his heart—that seeing her could send waves of tingling joy all over his body.

**-One Week Later-**

Early in the morning, Val was walking ahead of G and their parents, eager to reach the harbor. Once the steamboats were seen from afar, so was the blond teenager standing near. The joy of seeing him prompted a wide smile from her as she quickly ran over to him, earning a few yells from her parents telling her to slow down.

"Giotto!"

The sound of her voice calling his name from afar delighted him. Judging by his sleepy gaze, he must have been waiting for her since dawn. Smiling in relief, he raised his hand to her as she was getting closer with her hands reached out for him.

"Unf!" he let out a small groan when she crashed hard into his chest. Then a small smile crept to his lips as he stroked her head.

"_Ciao_, Val."

Pulling away from him, she said, "I'm so glad you're coming! G hadn't told me anything, so I found out just this morning from Antonio, when I was going to bid you farewell!"

"Oh, davvero?" he responded while blinking owlishly. Smiling in amusement, he continued, "No wonder you're thrilled to see me."

His voice was also thick with joy.

"Of course!" Val approved right away before blushing in realization of how she had been acting too bubbly unlike her usual self. The idea of going on an adventure with him was like getting into one of the adventures written by _Jules Verne_, her favorite author. She just hoped he felt the same.

"It's because," she continued shyly, "I haven't seen you for a week. Whenever I visited the store during lunch break, they would say you'd gone somewhere else. I thought—I was forgotten…."

A frown came to her lips as she recalled the time she brought lunch for G and Giotto, who worked as errand-boys in a store, only to bring the food back home.

"But, never mind that now." Val looked up to the blond before her as a smile reappeared. "Since it was a surprise, right?"

"Hmph. We weren't gone for the sake of giving you a surprise. Giotto and I had some important things to do."

G—with a red flame tattooed vertically from his right side of the neck, over his cheek, and across his eye to his forehead—came from behind his sister. Anyway, Val would later find out that it _was _a surprise from her father.

"Well, then, tell me now. I'm curious since I've never been neglected for a full week before. Please?" Val asked Giotto, eyes wide and full of hope making him nervous.

Granted, Val _was_ timid and cold before Giotto came, but slowly she changed to be much more like her old self—cheerful and talkative—after knowing the boy for some years. And now that she had opened herself to Giotto, he usually couldn't refuse her whenever she begged him for something. But not this time.

"Val…I'm sorry. It's not that we had forgotten about you or didn't want to play with you. We had something else to deal with, but I can't tell you right now. One day, I will, I promise."

"What a cheap trick, begging him with those eyes," G commented sarcastically.

"Ugh, you're just mean, unlike Giotto."

Unknown to her, the 'indirect compliment' made the blond blush again. By the sound of a horn, they were called out by Val's parents, who were already way ahead.

"Tch, whatever. At least he didn't fall for it this time. Just get going," said G as he walked past the two towards the steamboat.

~ Җ ~

The voyage to Japan was a long one; it took almost six weeks. During the voyage, they met another family who came a long way from Venice. The head of the family was a landlord accompanied by his wife and two children. The daughter was about the same age as Valentina and was called _Spia_. She had a pale silver hair with a few blond strands just like her mother and impressive jade-green eyes. Her ten-year-old brother, Lampo, had a curly light green hair that resembled a broccoli. And as if that wasn't unique enough, there was a birthmark under his right eye with the shape of a lightning bolt.

Ever since Val knew Giotto, he was the only one she ever played with other than her brother. So when Spia approached her while she was sitting on a bench, and introduced herself before striking a conversation in a friendly manner, Val was nervous and remained quiet most of the time. They were the only girls of the same age on the boat, though. Therefore, as time went by, Val started to feel comfortable around Spia. It took only another week for them to be best friends. She only hoped she wouldn't lose her first best girl friend the way she lost her old friends. However, Spia was also different; she read books too, even though not as much as the redhead did. And the two of them shared the same love for food and cooking.

Lucky for G and Giotto, having a new friend made Val forget asking them what they had to do that they were rarely seen for a week. The duo was now free to do whatever they needed to do secretly. Well, at least until little Lampo started following them around. The boy admired Giotto, not only because Giotto would sometimes play with him, but there was also something else. Giotto, no matter how annoyed he felt, was unbelievably tolerant towards the boy, giving him candies and chocolates. On the contrary, G couldn't get along with Lampo and would often call him an annoying brat.

On most nights, Lampo would sneak out to follow the two teenagers as they were going to do their 'secret' activities. Yet neither ever noticed being watched during the night, and Lampo never interfered because he was always scared of G. Until one night, G noticed a sound coming from behind empty barrels placed on the rear deck where Giotto and G did their activities at night. He approached the barrels and caught a glimpse of a green color. Already guessing who it might be, he quickly looked over the barrel and found Lampo. The boy flinched at the sight of his oppressor glaring down on him. Before he could even squeak, he was pulled from behind the barrel.

"You! Broccoli brat! Stop following us around!" yelled the redhead as he grasped the suspenders from Lampo's back, lifting him up.

"Ah, _via_! G, you dumbass! Put me down! Don't you know who I am? I'm a noble, damn it! So, put me down or I'll tell my papa!"

"Lampo!"

Giotto's shout had silenced the two. After taking a deep exhale, he approached them and requested G to cut the boy some slacks.

"Tch," G complained before he released his grip.

"Lampo, why are you following us?" asked the blond with a confused look, as he got on his knee to level himself with the ten-year-old.

"Uhh, I-I want to play with you! You guys always play something interesting here every night, I want to join!"

"Mindless brat, we're not playing around!" G growled.

"G, calm down," said Giotto, to which G responded with a scoff.

"Tell me, Lampo. What do you mean 'something interesting'?" inquired the blond.

"I saw pretty orange flames coming from your hands! That must be some trick, right? Teach me how to do magic!"

Giotto stared at the boy in surprise, not knowing how to respond for a moment. Once he regained his calm, he replied, "I can't teach you that, Lampo."

He gave a slight frown as he was unable to fulfill the boy's request. "It's"—he paused before staring sternly into Lampo's eyes—"not safe."

His hard expression gradually softened as he smiled. Ruffling Lampo's hair, he said, "I'll give you chocolate, alright? And promise me you won't tell anyone."

Still, Lampo thought that he couldn't fit in with the kind figure he admired as a brother, that he wasn't worthy enough to know what Giotto knew. With G's yelling added into account, the amount of resentment within his small, simple mind became unbearable.

Lampo shut both of his eyes tightly, holding back the pool of tears about to burst out.

"It's…al…right"—at last he burst out with a shrill cry—"NO! LORD LAMPO WANTS TO DO MAGIC TOO!"

As Lampo cried and wailed, Giotto saw faint traces of green electricity all over the boy's body as though it shielded him. But G didn't notice this as he was clouded with irritation and panic due to Lampo's cries. He quickly reached to grasp the boy's arm.

"G! Don't!" Giotto warned, but it was too late.

Just when G almost touched Lampo, a jolt knocked him back and he was thrown against the gunwale. A bit higher and G would've been thrown into the sea. For that, Giotto was relieved. But he had to stop Lampo's continuous wails, not wanting to cause further scene and waking everyone up. He quickly focused on emitting orange flames from his hand to make himself immune to the electricity. Then he cupped Lampo's cheeks, soothing him.

"Lampo, listen to me! I'm sorry! Now, calm down or you'll wake your parents. You don't want them to know that you're sneaking out at night, do you? I promise I'll give you some sweets tomorrow."

The cries slowly died down and turned into small sobs. Gradually, the electricity on Lampo's body also began to disappear. That worked well. Lampo was always scared of his parents, who would definitely be mad at him for staying awake at late hours. Putting out the faint flames from his hands, Giotto left a small flame burning from the tip of his forefinger as he touched Lampo's forehead.

"Someday, Lampo," he continued. "In fact, you don't have to learn anything from me. You have it in you. What I can teach you is how to control it, but not now. Now, you must go to sleep."

A smile formed on his lips as he channeled a tranquil energy through the flame before it vanished entirely. The sobs had then ceased, ended with a yawn. The boy returned the smile while rubbing his drowsy eyes. Finally closing his eyes, Lampo lost his balance as Giotto caught him before he hit the floor. He soon fell asleep in Giotto's arms.

One of the ship's crew came because of the noise and began interrogating Giotto, not paying attention to his surrounding where G was lying under the gunwale's shadows. Giotto calmly explained that the green haired boy was sleepwalking and cried when awakened from a nightmare. Still feeling sleepy and tired, the man believed each of Giotto's words and left after telling him to take better care of the boy.

G let out a grunt as he stood carefully. "Damned brat," he hissed, rubbing his shoulder that had bumped the top of the gunwale.

"You're okay?" asked Giotto.

"It's not that bad, but still…."

Giotto smiled. Then he told G to wait for him as he was going to take Lampo back to his room. It was then when Giotto felt a shiver down his spine. It felt as if someone was watching his back. He quickly looked behind him, but he saw nothing—no one was there.

"Is there something?"

Turning back to G, the blond replied, "Never mind."

Carrying Lampo, who wrapped his arms around Giotto's neck, the blond left G on the deck. "I'll be back."

~ Җ ~

"I'd never thought that _his_ words were _this_ true," said G while leaning back against the gunwale, with his blond friend facing the ocean beside him. Giotto glanced to G before fixing his eyes to the open seas under the dark sky of night.

Due to the interruption they had that night, the two decided to stop 'practicing' and just have a chat.

"Yeah, that everyone has different waves inside the bodies divided into seven elements of the sky," answered Giotto. "But not everyone can emit the waves into flames and use it as a power. It still strikes as odd to me that I can."

"Same here."

Orange flames are the form of the sky wave itself. It's called as Sky Flames. Sky Flames are the rarest and the most comparable to actual flames among all the sky elements. They are capable of burning and releasing heat, as well as representing a state of harmony. The bearers of Sky Flames are also said to be exceptionally rare and the most known ones share the common trait of possessing great insight. In the end, still many mysteries of Sky Flames are yet to be revealed. But despite the greatness, Giotto's Sky Flames were still soft and weak—almost invisible—at the moment.

There are red flames, too, representing the element of storm. This was G's flames. Storm Flames are highly offensive and may make anything that touches them decay and break apart.

"Green electricity, huh?"

"Among the seven waves, when emitted, there is one that doesn't appear as flames, but as electricity. Lightning Flames. Yes, Lampo's gifted to have been able to emit such strong electricity in his age."

There was a hint of angst in Giotto's voice as he explained Lampo's talent.

"As much as I dislike that brat, I agree with you. He _is _special. And as what we have discussed with _him_, he could be the lightning guardian. You know how hard it is to find someone else like that."

Guardians. It was still a mystery why _the person _they kept mentioning addressed the bearers of the flames as guardians.

"I know," said Giotto. "But, I'm not sure if this is the right thing—involving Lampo into this. I haven't even done worrying of what will happen to _her _if _she_'s involved."

"Hey, _she_'s strong. It's the risk that I'm taking and I'm pretty sure both of us can protect them. It's the very reason why _he_ had suggested us into making this group anyway, to protect the people we love and the weak ones. And Lampo?" G scoffed and turned around to face the seas before continuing.

"That brat needs some lesson to be brave, so don't pity him. After all, he's a strong fellow. If not, he wouldn't be able to emit those lightning waves, don't you think? Also, we don't have to recruit him right now. Relax a bit. This kind of thing takes years, not even months, not days, and definitely not right now."

Finally smiling again in confidence, Giotto had decided.

"I guess you're right. We should tell _her_ soon then, if you're fine with that."

"Heh, I know you're not going to harm _her_, so it's fine. And _she_'s bound to know, sooner or later."

Unbeknownst to them, there were two shadows lurking in the dark spying them. Those two shadowed figure were most likely the cause why Giotto felt unsettled. Unable to hear a single word spoken between Giotto and G, the two spies started a conversation of their own.

"Spia, did you see what happened to your brother!?" asked Val eagerly in a whisper.

The two found each other that night by accident. Val, who couldn't sleep, suspected Giotto and G who sneaked out from the room and followed them. She even caught Lampo sneaking out as well, but the boy caught her off guard and went out by himself, leading to his capture. That was when Spia came searching for Lampo.

"Did you see faint green lights, like electricity, all over his body? It wasn't just me, right? And-and, Giotto, too! There was a faint orange light coming out of his finger, like a flame. You saw them, didn't you?"

Instead of answering her question, Spia stared at Val for a while before letting out small giggles. "I'm sorry, it's just that you're usually calm. It's good to know you can still get freaked out."

"Actually I got freaked out more than once already. You startled me earlier. You seem to be taking this rather well, did you not see it?"

"I saw it, Val, calm down."

Before she continued, she was interrupted with a yawn. It was already past midnight and they had nothing else to do there as they could no longer hear anything from Giotto or G. Val suggested that they head back, continuing the conversation on the way.

"I wasn't surprised at all," Spia said after they left the rear deck. She then explained further, "Lampo has been like that ever since he was a baby. That would happen whenever he's upset. Only our mother could touch him then, others would be electrocuted like your brother, that's why I couldn't do anything too. Poor G, he's a reckless guy, isn't he?"

For a moment there, although it was dark, Val swore she could see a faint pink color on Spia's cheeks. Her voice when she mentioned G also hid a deeper feeling. Valentina grinned mockingly at this, already guessing Spia's feelings from her recent behaviors towards G.

"Uhm, but, I don't know about Giotto, though. You sure you never saw him like that before?" asked Spia, suddenly changing the subject.

"Uhh, no, never. I'll ask him. I hope he'll tell me this time, since they are kind of distant late-AH!" Val snapped, suddenly realized the reason behind the boys' odd behavior. "So _that's_ what it's all about!"

Stopping in the middle of the hallway, Val fold her arms and tried to recall a book that suddenly came into her mind the moment the words 'flame', 'electricity', and 'colors' seemed to match each other.

"Figured something out?"

"I read a curious book once. It's about waves inside human—like an energy or a life force. They're classified into seven elements of the…sky, I think. And there are seven colors of rainbow representing each of them."

"Then, from what you've explained, could it be that the orange flame on Giotto's hand and the green electricity all over Lampo's body are the waves?" asked the silver haired girl as the two of them continued walking in the dark corridor, lit only by moonlight from small windows.

Val shrugged in response. "Maybe. The book is ancient, it's not too big, but the papers are already yellow and frail, some texts are also missing. I thought it's just some sort of an old magic which wouldn't apply in these modern days."

"Hmm, magic or not, I'm used to it. I wonder how Lampo could emit those waves, that's all."

"If I remember it right, there's a rare chance someone can emit those waves into flames—or maybe electricities," Val added.

"You can ask them tomorrow!" Spia gave her advice as they stopped in front of a door.

"Agreed!"

"Okay, then. _Buonanotte_, Val," she said, getting inside her room.

"Wait, Spia. I'm curious about one more thing." Val leaned on the wall beside the door.

Trying to avoid an eye contact, Spia twirled her curly, pale hair. "A-about what?"

"How come you have a crush on my brother?" asked the redhead while staring owlishly into Spia's eyes.

A pair of blush appeared once again on Spia's cheeks as her eyes widened.

"Wh-what are you talking about, Val?" Spia chuckled nervously between her stutters. "Wh-why don't we just go to sleep? I'm feeling really sleepy, honest!"

"Aww, come on!" Val begged.

Faking a yawn, she only bade another goodnight and closed the door. After sighing in disappointment, Val giggled proudly at her right guess.

"Buonanotte, Spia."

* * *

**Note** :  
1\. 'Ragazzi' means 'boys' or 'lads'.  
2\. 'Davvero?' means 'Really?'. I decided to have this word as Giotto's catchphrase, as it sounds fitting for Giotto, I think. So it'll only appear if said by him, others would simply be 'Really?'.  
3\. 'Ciao' - I believe I don't have to explain this one.  
4\. 'Via!' means 'Go away!', 'Go!', or 'Come on!'  
5\. 'It's…al…right-NOO!' This catchphrase is of course a reference to Lambo. (Heheh)  
6\. 'Buonanotte' means 'Good night'.

**Update : Rewritten for the sake of better plot, grammar, and flow of story.**


	5. 5 : Group of Vigilantes

_"Hey, you there!" Giotto shouted out calling as he walked with G and Val towards the red haired boy wearing a cap."You, with the red hair."_

_The boy, finally noticing the shout addressed to him, turned his head to look at the trio. _

_"You dropped your wallet… In front of Paolo's shed,"_

_"Ahh…" he paused to stretch out his hand, receiving his wallet from Giotto. Then he continued, "Well, you got me there… I dropped that wallet on purpose," while turning his body to completely face Giotto and the other two. _

_"Paolo is being horribly bullied by his master. And I just couldn't bear to watch his family go without eating or drinking anything anymore."_

_Val with her jaw slightly dropped gasped out, "Ehh? Could it be…?" G only smirked as Giotto stared in awe or perhaps a tad bit surprised. But his face still remained calm as ever; so he closed his eyes for a moment and smiled. When he opened them he replied,_

_"Oh… Then it looks like I did something unnecessary. But, you don't need to worry about Paolo. Because we just dropped the rations we collected in there as well." _

_The redheaded boy with his cap smiled in disbelief and let out a small chuckle. "Haha…! You guys did the same thing?" _

_Giotto returned his chuckle with a cheerier smile that even his eyes looked as if they were smiling."Yup!"_

_"I'm Cozarto Shimon. I'm visiting my aunt here just for the summer."_

_"I've heard of the Shimons from my grandpa. Well, this is my beloved G with his little sister, Val." G just raised his hand and smiled; Val curtsied and greeted Cozarto politely._

_"And I am Giotto," Giotto introduced himself to Cozarto as they shook hands._

~ Җ ~

That day was the start of the friendship between Giotto, G, and Cozarto. Valentina was never too close with Cozarto, mostly because he showed up in the evenings. And of course, Valentina was not allowed to go out after sunset. What were they doing? She did not really know. It wasn't that they neglected her. There were times she would play with the three of them; but it seemed like they had been keeping a secret from her.

Today, she demanded to know. So there she was, standing on the edge of the main deck, lost in her thoughts while staring at the open seas. Spia had to attend to her governess, who was also her personal teacher. Being the daughter of an aristocrat, she had to continue her education even on boat, leaving Val alone at noons. The sun shone brightly that day and the wind blew her long maroon hair softly, causing two boys to see it from afar.

G and Giotto emerged from the berth deck and stood still after seeing the bloodcolored hair. G called out to the owner of said hair, "Val, come here. We have something we want to tell you."

Noticing the familiar voice, she turned her head slowly. "What is it? Oh right, I was going to ask you something too!" She then walked approaching G and Giotto.

"I saw what you did last night, you know. What's that secret you've been keeping from me?" she asked as she held her dress tightly, her feelings muddled between curiosity and a little bit of anxiety.

Her statement silenced the two for a while, for they did not expect her to spy on their activity last night. But since they intended to tell her, it didn't matter, did it? G smirked and closed his eyes in defeat. "Tch.. I guess there's no helping it then. I knew you'd realize it sooner or later."

Giotto stared at her worriedly before explaining things. "So you've seen what happened last night. The truth is, humans have different kinds of-"

"Waves, right? Divided into 7 elements of the sky."

Not expecting her to know that, Giotto was surprised. But then he reminded himself of her fondness for books and thus realized it is not impossible for her to guess it easily. "Well, yeah. But, it's not just that. You've probably also read that there's a possibility one can emit those waves into flames. Like what you saw last night."

"Uhm, yes. But isn't it a rare occasion? How come you could do it? Lampo too."

"I believe it has something to do with a strong resolution or will you may call it. Cozarto also told me that there are 7 flames of earth, but I think they belong to Shimons only."

"Wow. Cozarto?"

"Yes, Cozarto, Val. You don't need to look so surprised, I know you've guessed it all along," G scoffed. Ignoring her brother's words, Val frowned at the fact that she was unable to emit flames. It made her think she had weak resolution or no will at all.

Suddenly she felt Giotto's hand on her shoulder. "Don't be sad. It's not that you're weak you can't emit flames. Cozarto told me, in order to emit these flames one had faced a life-death situation. Like serious battles. It's probably a good thing you can't emit these flames, meaning you're safe all this time. I'd like to keep it that way,

"You don't need those flames… I'll protect you with mine." Giotto smiled warmly as he stared into Val's eyes, again with those soul-piercing warm eyes of his. Val blushed madly hearing the last sentence. The blonde, seeing how pink her cheeks had turned, finally realized how intimate his words were. And so he blushed.

G, who noticed the awkward situation between them, cleared his throat to remind Giotto of their original purpose.

"A-Anyway," Giotto stuttered nervously as he let go of his hand that was on Val's shoulder, "a week ago when G first came to inform me about this trip to Japan, we went into townsquare to find Cozarto. But the situation was chaotic as we enter the market where Franco's flower shop was attacked by some thugs. He was injured badly and his children were crying. Cozarto was hugging them to calm them down…"

_"How's Franco's condition?!" Giotto asked as soon as he saw the horrible situation before him and G. They ran closer to Cozarto to help him. _

_"Not good," Cozarto replied. "The doctors were threatened and didn't show up."_

_"Why Franco has gotten into this!?"_

_G, after asking one of the bystanders witnessing the occurrence, answered Giotto's question. "It's because he didn't give them 90% off…"_

_"What!?" Giotto yelled, his voice filled with anger and disbelieves. He paused and got down on one knee to pick up a flower among the scattered ones. "This town is a paradise for outlaws. They… threatened the towns' people and take their money away… If we don't do as they say, they'll just resort to violence. We can't rely on the authorities anymore since they already give in to them…"_

_He stood up and held the flower in front of his face. Glaring at it, he continued, "I love this town… It's a poor town but shines like the sun… The towns' people are always happy and I like their smile…" His voice filled not only with anger but also a hint of sorrow. Dropping his hand with the flower, he stared at the ground. Outraged, he snapped while hitting the wall nearby with his other hand, _

_"JUST SHUTTING UP AND LOOKING AT THE TOWN FALLING INTO RUIN! I'VE HAD ENOUGH ALREADY!"_

_G and Cozarto could only stay in silence with sorrowful looks. Cozarto looked up to Giotto, still on the ground soothing the children. His eyes widened as they caught a faint trace of orange flames on Giotto's forehead. He then spoke up after his expression had softened, breaking the silence. "A vigilante group… Giotto,"_

_"A vigilante group!?"_

_"If nobody can help us, we must save the town by ourselves. However, in order to do so, we need a powerful leadership that can manage people. Like the sky that can wrap up rain, storm, and even the sun." _

_ The blond furrowed his brows as he listened to Cozarto's idea. _

_"There's no one… But you, Giotto!" _

~ Җ ~

"He then explained about the energy waves and flames, and those with the orange flame of the sky are a destined leader. I was to lead the vigilante group by helping small people. Naturally I had practiced how to use and control my flame with Cozarto and G, but they were still weak and cannot be used yet."

Valentina, eyes wide in shock and mouth shaped an 'O', was speechless. G patted her head as if to wipe the shock away, "Val, it's fine. Franco was saved in the end. Some boy named Knuckle who happened to know how to heal injuries showed up. He's fine now."

Seeing G's effort to soothe her, she changed her expression into an annoyed one. She looked up to him and punched him lightly on the chest. "Why didn't you tell me about Franco? I could've helped!"

"Hey! It was you who locked yourself in your room! I got home every night exhausted. Why would I bother telling you rather than going to sleep?" G scowled.

"Hmp, you meanie…" she pouted a bit. Giotto smiled at the two and assured Val by telling her that G just did not want her to worry, and also because they had not decided by then if they should tell her or not.

"You know, your brother can also emit flames."

"Really? What kind?"

"Storm flame; the red one," G answered.

"Whaat? That's really cool! I mean, your hair's red, your eyes are too, not to mention your tattoo!"

Hearing her sister's response, he only grinned with a scoff. "Hmp, I had the tattoo made this way on purpose, to resemble my flame, not the other way around."

"Oh right," she giggled, recalling the time when G got the tattoo one day. And it was during the week she was neglected; so it must be after G found out his red storm flame. "What about Cozarto? Is he one of us?"

"Ah well, since he doesn't really live in our town… He said he has his own family to manage, so he's just going to help. And while we're away, he's watching over the towns' people. Just before he gets back to his hometown though." Giotto stared into the seas and continued, "I hope nothing bad happens."

The vigilante group starting off with 2 members had finally accepted their first girl member. It was only natural that she became one of it.


	6. 6 : Soothing, yet Numbing

After weeks of living at the sea, they had finally arrived in Tokyo, Japan. Val's father had arranged a place for them to stay and rest for a week, before embarking on a voyage back to Italy. His business in Japan was actually pretty simple. He just had to send the cigars to a certain store where they sold the still rare and overpriced goods.

Japan was unique and weird in many, many ways. The odd vehicles and market surroundings were totally different with the ones in Italy. And the women had heavy make-ups on them, with an entirely white powder to cover their faces. However, Val was interested in their complicated hairstyle and attire. She thought they were cute and above all, creative. Even though she had read them all in a book, seeing it with her own eyes was certainly something else. She had always wondered what it would feel like to wear the kimono or to speak the language. On the other hand, Giotto seemed to be fascinated with the culture itself. Samurai, paddy fields, tea ceremony, and even the unusual-flavored foods were the main attraction for them.

One day, when they took a stroll in the marketplace, Val got separated from Giotto and G. Spia was not there too since her father's business was held in another city. Not having a single idea of what to do when surrounded by people with unfamiliar language, she naturally became a little panicked and confused. In the midst of the confusion, she bumped into a boy and fell down.

"_Shimatta!_" he exclaimed in Japanese and held out his hand for Val.

"_Daijoubu de gozaru ka?_ Ah! _Anata wa koko kara janai!_" he babbled out again some things that Val didn't understand at all. Yet, she took his hand and stood up anyway. He wore _a white, long, baggy robe with light blue kimono under it, and a tall black hat_. His attire seemed rather odd even in Japan because Val didn't see many people wear it. As an addition, he looked really neat along with his seemingly expensive cloth material. It was normal for Val to assume that he was not an ordinary person.

"I apologize once again. You're not from here, are you?" the boy, who was probably around the age of 14, suddenly spoke in English. And it was a language Val could at least understand.

"U-uh… Yes, I- I am from Italy. I got lost," she stuttered as she spoke in English for the first time. She might have read books in English. G and Giotto, who once went to school and were much more familiar with the language, had also taught her. However, speaking it directly was also different from just understanding the theories.

"Italy? Then that's great, because I can also speak Italian!" he responded in Italy, surprising Val once again. Now she was certain that he didn't come from an ordinary family. Studying foreign languages during that time wasn't something someone with little money can do.

"I'm Ugetsu Asari. What is your name?"

Relieved to know she could speak Italian with the Japanese boy, she smiled and replied, "Valentina, you can call me Val."

Afterwards, he helped her in finding G and Giotto while they spoke of many things along the way. Strangely, she felt relaxed and comfortable to talk just about anything with Ugetsu. As if she knew him from long time ago. He also showed Val his Japanese flute and played some traditional Japanese music for her. During their conversation, she found out that Ugetsu was indeed from nobility. Soon, the two encountered Giotto and G who immediately ran towards Val as they noticed her. Their short breaths and trickled sweats indicated their effort in searching for her until then.

Val introduced Ugetsu to the other two. Only Giotto thanked him for helping Val which was supposed to be expressed by G, her brother. That is if G wasn't too busy feeling annoyed with Ugetsu's carefree nature.

As they were introducing one another, a sound of heavy boxes hitting the ground was heard from behind Val. Then came another sound of falling fruits and crashing ceramics. She quickly turned around to see what happened.

Someone was lying on the ground with the shattered goods, boxes, and shards. His fall was most likely to be the cause of the noises earlier.

"Heey, Mishima! You know why we're doing this, hmm?" a big, sturdy guy asked the poor man as he stepped on his victim's neck. His voice was deep and malicious. And his right hand was holding a katana which leaned on his shoulder to the back of his head. Stood beside him was another figure squatting; his right hand also holding a katana in the same manner. Even so, he was ulike his big friend; he was small and skinny.

The smaller felon yelled out with a high-pitched voice, "It's time to give us our share, idiot!" He spitted on the Mishima guy.

"Yet you claim to have none!?"

Although they were speaking in Japanese, anyone would know that they were bullying poor Mishima. The two Italian boys were about to help when Ugetsu immediately told them to stay put as he approached the cruel brutes calmly. He stopped a few steps behind them and tried to negotiate with them. The other three could only watch from afar as the big guy abruptly threw his left hand to grab Ugetsu's collar. Holding Ugetsu up into the sky, he said something about killing those who get in his way.

"Ugetsu!" Val shouted at the sight of Ugetsu hanging one foot above the ground. Giotto, almost snapped to run towards them, stopped his intentions as soon as he saw faint traces of blue. Those are the rain flames coming from Ugetsu's hands that were holding the brute's hand. The faint, blue flames caused his hands to feel numb and thus he let go of his grip on Ugetsu.

"Wh-what is happening!? I can't feel my hands!" he panicked and shocked, as the numbness on his hand started to spread into other parts of his body and made him paralyzed.

"What are you talking about!? He's just a boy!" yelled the smaller guy, who immediately slashed his katana towards Ugetsu. Luckily, Ugetsu had taken his chance earlier to steal the other katana from the incapacitated brute. He defended the attack with it _right_ when he was about to be slashed, causing the smaller guy to hiss at him before hopping back to create some space.

He spitted onto the street once again and charged at Ugetsu hastily. Still, his speed was nothing compared to Ugetsu as the Japanese boy disappeared in front of him. He noticed his defenseless back when Ugetsu had appeared behind him in a sudden. Fortunately for the thug, he realized soon enough to turn his body and blocked Ugetsu's attack. The swords clashed into one another again. The thug saw Ugetsu using the dull-side of the sword. Ugetsu's reason was that he did not want to injure his opponent seriously. But this only provoked him even more.

"Heh! Are you underestimating me? Using the dull-side of the sword? Don't kid with me, you insolent brat!" he yelled out in anger while aiming Ugetsu's legs with his katana. Ugetsu was more experienced with swords ever since he was small, though. So he only smiled calmly as he fended off the blow aimed towards his legs. At the same time, he hit the back of the thug's neck using his hand and made the small brute lost his balance before knocked down to the ground.

The people around cheered up as both of the felons were brought down easily. Seriously, one didn't have to be as good as Ugetsu to avoid their attacks. People were just too scared of their looks when they, in fact, weren't so smart.

Soon the authorities came. One of them approached Ugetsu and bowed to him as he spoke loudly to the carefree boy who had been smiling most of the time, even when he was lifted into the sky and during combat. It seemed that he apologized for arriving late since he continued to bow apologetically and was only replied by Ugetsu with a confused smile; his hands gestured the man to stop bowing.

"Wh-what? He's Asari Ugetsu!? The son of Asari-sama who won every sword competition!?" The big brute who threatened Ugetsu have just realized the boy's identity and regretted his actions, or more precisely, his misfortune to have Ugetsu in town when he bullied Mishima.

Smiling widely and no less warm than Giotto's smile, Ugetsu came back to the bunch of his new Italian friends. He then offered an unexpected offer, "Shall we visit my residence?"

Feeling relieved, Val giggled and answered, "Sure!"

Meanwhile, G who had disliked Ugetsu from the first only muttered, "Tch… Show-off…"

Giotto nodded in agreement after sighing towards G's attitude. He patted on Ugetsu's shoulder and said, "I believe you possess a rain flame, Ugetsu."

"Hm? What is a rain flame? Ahaha…" he asked back, letting out a light hearted laugh. Typical "rain" person.

During their stay in Japan, Giotto and Val became real good friends with Ugetsu. But G was not in quite good terms with him. The redhead delinquent kept responding Ugetsu's smiles and kindness with his rude attitude, which had become his trademark. Even so, the two understood each other in the oddest way possible and formed their own kind of "friendship".

* * *

**Author's Note **: I assume Giotto lived during 1900s which was the era where mafias have existed, his outfit in the manga is also from around that time. But Heian era where Ugetsu's clothes come from is wayyy older than 1900s, and so I made him the son of a nobility or whatever which would make more sense if he was to wear such clothes.  
Anyway, sorry again for the late update, dear readers. Originally I wanted to post this between 13-14th October (Since those were Reborn, Tsuna, and Yuni's birthdates. So, happy belated birthday to those three!)But then my notebook got really laggy that I couldn't do a thing and finally I re-installed it. I hope you enjoy this chapter and would patiently wait for the next as my schedules will be very hectic from now on T-T  
Thanks for reading ~ Reviews would be awesome :3

**Note** :  
1\. 'Shimatta!' means 'Oops!'  
2\. 'Daijoubu degozaru ka?' means 'Are you alright?' (degozaru = desu)  
3\. 'Anata wa koko kara janai!' means 'You're not from around here!'  
4\. A white, long, baggy robe with light blue kimono under it, and a tall black hat is a reference to Asari Ugetsu's outfit, as we've seen in the Manga/Anime. Sorry if I don't describe it well enough. I tried searching on male clothes during Heian era, but couldn't find any that explains the cloth details.


	7. 7 : The Troublesome After-Effect

It had been two months since they came back from Japan. By the time they parted ways with Ugetsu, he promised to pay a visit to Italy someday. He and Giotto had gotten close during that one week. Even Valentina who had met him first was lost to the blonde, in terms of closeness, with the sword genius—who was also a music prodigy. The two boys admired each other and shared the same view in life. Upon parting with Spia, the silver-haired girl also gave a souvenir for each three of them; a ceramic mug with fire motives—similar to G's tattoo which was obviously for G—a light blue scarf for Giotto, and a kimono for Val—although it was still a little too big.

"I have one for myself as well. Let's wear them together someday when we meet again." Those were her last words to Valentina before she headed back to Venice.

And ever since they got back, Giotto asked G to be his sparring partner and to teach him a thing or two that the redhead delinquent knew of fighting. During that time, Giotto's combat skills were improved. He even figured out a way to enter a particular state, in which a flame would be ignited on his forehead, just like when Cozarto first saw his Sky-class flame.

In times of crisis, Giotto would always be in that state to fight with his all, and then bullets couldn't even stop him as he dodged them all with his swift movements. The hyper effect caused by the dying will flame on his forehead gave Val the idea to name it _'Hyper Dying Will Mode'_.

Soon, the thugs who bullied the towns' people were driven away one by one in only two months. However, most troublesome subordinates coming from powerful mafia families still reigned over the town. Taormina's corrupted mayor was to blame; he let the mobsters do whatever they wanted in exchange for his own advantage. Giotto and G alone wouldn't be able to handle this matter. So for the time being, the main problem to overcome, besides recruiting members or allies, was Giotto's physical strength.

As powerful as it sounded, _'Hyper Dying Will Mode'_ had taken its toll on Giotto's body every time he returned to his normal state. He would either collapse or, at the very least, significantly weakened. It was caused by the after-effect of entering the state—pain within every inch of his body. Then it would take days for him to recover. In the end, such power could be perilous to use, for the enemy might exhaust him to his limit and finish him for good once he collapsed.

Worried by this, Valentina decided to spend her time in her father's library, only to find out the answer to the _HDWM_. She found out quick that the only way to prevent the after-effect was increasing one's stamina, simply to fulfill the amount of strength the mode demanded. But there were some forgotten information that urged her to re-read books relating to human and dying will flames.

At the same time, G was also filled with no less concern compared with his sister's. He, too, tried to find a way to help Giotto. But not only that, his mind was preoccupied as well with the town's welfare. While the weakest groups had been driven away, the ones who were left behind were the real issues. Given those problems, he felt the urge to become stronger. He was well aware that his martial arts were outstanding, but not enough. These thoughts wouldn't let him rest so he decided on some evening to look for a quiet place. Then maybe he could find the answers he was looking for while smoking his cigarettes.

When the night came, he had earned himself a few ideas after pondering for quite some time. Whether they would work or not, he didn't know. At least he had his questions answered. On his way home, he bumped into a big guy with his gang—drunkards.

"Hey! Watch it, idiot!" yelled the big guy.

He should have let them be and just walk away. However, G was still a young teenager. No less, no more. After all, they were the ones at fault; unable to walk properly due to their drunken state and thus crashed into him first. Ruled over by his own emotions, he picked up a fight with them.

Oh well, he did manage to kick their ass off in a matter of minutes; not that it was hard to beat up a drunken bunch.

_"All muscle and no brain," _he thought.

But it was too late when he heard the sound of a gun cocking.

The bullet was already shot and scratched G's right leg when he turned his body, as a result of his failed attempt to dodge. He lost his balance and fell on his back. It seemed that one of them had kept even two revolvers in his pocket. And before he released another shot, a bullet flew towards his revolver and tossed it away from his hand. Surprised by the shot that came from behind the shadows within the alley, the thug quickly took out his other gun. Unfortunately for him, G's savior saw it coming and had released another shot the thug could take his aim. Then there was another sound of a gun hitting the ground. G couldn't help but remained still as he watched the occurrence. And even if he would not admit it, there was a grateful look on his face. He knew he might not have survived if the man wasn't there.

Intimidated by two accurate, swift shots, the bunch got scared and ran away as fast as they could, with weak steps of their wounded feet, earned from G's beating. There was no mistake that the intention of the mysterious guy was purely to save the redhead, as he only disarmed G's assaulter—not creating holes in his palms. However, it was still unknown of what he would do to G then. G turned his head to his left, towards the direction of the dark alley, when the man walked closer towards the street light to show his face.

Surprisingly, he had a face where no one would think that he was an expert gunner. Approximately in his mid thirties with a few wrinkles started to form at the corners of his eyes. His shoulder-length, slightly wavy, black hair was tied neatly. Anyone would mistake him as an ordinary family man. As soon as he stepped completely out of the dark, he looked down at G, who was still on the ground, and smiled a little as a sign that he meant no harm.

"Young man, it seems like you have angered those brutes. You should be careful next time, not always anyone would happen to pass by. Even if there are, they don't always help, do they?"

"…"

No answer. But as usual, his eyes were sharp—staring at the man with furrowed brows. Served with such a stern expression, the man looked back with a quizzical one. After a moment, he chuckled. And so the tension between them was loosened.

"Come on, don't stare at me that rude, I just saved your life!" he continued and held out his hand for G.

"… It's just the way my face is. Even if I smiled, you'd think I was mocking you. Who're you?"

"Well, who knows? I'm Salvatore. You?"

"G," he answered briefly before taking the hands offered to him and stood up slowly.

Salvatore paused a moment, wondering if he heard the name right. Because who would have given their son a name as short as just one alphabet. But he chose not to ask of it. He put G's hand around his shoulder to help him walk then he asked of where G lived as they started to walk.

"Your wound isn't too bad. I'll take you home and then your family can take care of you, no?" His question earned a nod from G, whose eyes fixed on the ground.

Soon when they arrived at the front door of G's house, Val showed up with a terrified look the second she noticed the bloodstain on her brother's pants.

"Val, don't panic. It's not as bad as it looks. Just don't tell mom… or papa. Just help me."

Decided to trust her brother's words, she just nodded in silence and took Salvatore's place to support G. Her eyes now turned to the stranger who brought her brother home.

"Uhm, you are…?"

"I'm Salvatore… I helped your brother when he was in a—" he paused to glance at G before he continued, "pinch." His typical fatherly smile ended his sentence.

"A-ah, is that so? Then, thank you so much for your help. Please come in, sir, and have a tea," Val offered her gratitude. Maybe he was still a complete stranger, but he had saved G nonetheless.

"Pardon me, young lady… -Val, was it? But I have 2 kids your age, waiting for me back home. Maybe next time."

Before going on his way home, he patted G's head, saying something about how G should control his temper. No doubt, it made G feel embarrassed and quickly ward off Salvatore's hands. Yet despite his irritation of being treated like a kid, he stopped the man before he went too far. His eyes were looking somewhere else to avoid an eye contact.

"Make sure you come for the tea. And…" he stopped then glanced at Salvatore, then towards his jacket—where he most likely put his revolvers. "I'd like to know how you learned to use those—"

"Of course, I've never turned down an offer for a tea. I'll even introduce my kids to you the next time I come. But if you wanna know how to use _them_, then the perfect way is to show you directly ... And for that, let me think first."

~ Җ ~

Salvatore came the next day as promised, along with two teenagers. One of them was Knuckle. Yes, Knuckle; the boy who saved Franco, whose name was peculiar yet easy to remember. While Giotto and G were surprised to see him again, Knuckle only exclaimed,

"Hey! It's you guys! What an extreme coincidence!"

However, it was not the only thing surprising. The other boy—he had a beautiful face. Big eyes with noticeable long eyelashes like a girl's and short messy hair with a color of ebony. Right when he spotted Val, he approached her and squeezed her cheeks as he squealed with a high-pitched voice,

"You're SO cute! Your sharp eyes and chubby cheeks are such an adorable combination, you know that? OH and that tiny mole under your left eye! What's your name, sweet one? I'm Celia!"

A squeal—with a high-pitched voice. And _'Celia'_? Everyone, including G and Val's parents, were dumbfounded while the three guests kept smiling. They had mistaken Celia as a boy. No wonder she was so pretty. Other than that, she was as tall as Giotto, dressed like a boy, and even walked like one. Val who used to be tomboy didn't even go as far as cutting her hair short and wearing boys' clothes. After a long silence,

"H-hi… I'm Valentina."

"What? You even have a pretty name, Tina. It's fine if I call you Tina, right? _Right?_" Her attitude was bubbly like a child, completely against her mature looks. If they looked closer once again, not only she was beautiful, her face was somewhat graceful. Like an angel.

"S-sure. Bu-but I can't feel my cheeks," Val replied while closing her eyes to bear the pain, which only made her look even cuter—at least according to Celia _and_ a certain blonde, who actually enjoyed the whole thing. The way Val blushed as her cheeks got squeezed made him want to try it too.

"Oops! Sorry!" She finally let go even when she actually wanted to squeeze harder. "Hey, Tina. Be my little sister, okay?"

"Whaatt?" Such was the response yelled out by all the boys including Knuckle.

Knuckle and Celia were around the same age. They were no siblings or relatives; they weren't even related by blood. But they had known each other for so long without any parents to take care of them. That, until they met Salvatore almost a year ago, who offered them his assistance and a house to keep themselves warm without having to worry how they should eat to survive each day.

Somehow later on that day, G convinced Salvatore to teach him using revolvers, no one knew how. What Val and Giotto knew for sure though, was that Salvatore, who became G's mentor, was no ordinary man who only used guns as protections. He was an expert, not specifically with revolvers, but with any long-ranged weapons. And being his pupil means there are certain terms and conditions. Soon, it became Giotto and Val's routine to visit G before it got dark and they'd go home together.

~ Җ ~

A month had passed since Val started her research. According to the information she had gathered, she concluded that _HDWM _was ludicrous, for it consumed an also ludicrous amount of stamina.

She found out about a method of cliff-climbing upon reading the last book, under her favorite tree. It was a big, lone tree in the middle of a vast meadow, up on the hills. Val spent most of her childhood with her brother and Giotto there. Anyway, through cliff-climbing, one could increase their stamina as well as manage it. That way, Giotto wouldn't collapse anymore. He wouldn't even experience severe physical pain. No after-effect. Cliff-climbing was designed to adapt anyone to such pain. But it was certainly not the cleverest idea, was it? She hesitated to tell Giotto. Anyone in his right mind wouldn't do it, not when there was no device to assure its safety yet.

There was no need to tell him though, because the said blond, who was oblivious to his friend's concerns, was taking his nap on a branch of the tree. Clearly she didn't pay a close attention towards the tree when she came. Or rather, she did not know of Giotto's new habit. And it was her habit to mutter the things she read, especially when it was important. That way, she could understand it better.

As she finished reading, a yawn was heard from above, causing her heart to stop for a second. She looked up towards the voice immediately and found Giotto with his right hand covering his mouth. His half-lidded eyes had small beads of tears at the corners. And true, he heard everything.

"So… Cliff-climbing. I guess I should try it…"

"G-Giotto! Since when- Anyway, you shouldn't! It's… dangerous."

Jumping down from the branch, he took a seat beside Val, and continued,

"Hmmm, yeah, maybe. But it's the most effective one, is it not? I've got to be stronger soon or I won't be able to do anything if something bad happens."

Honestly, it did seem to be the final answer. Since it was the last piece of information Val had.

"But—"

"I wouldn't fall if I do it in _Hyper Mode_," he interrupted with a cheerful tone.

He got up on his feet, not giving her a chance to reply. But in exchange, he extended his hand towards Val, giving his warm smile as usual.

"It's about time. Let's go."

And so her frown was quickly replaced with a shy smile, making her even sharp-eyes shady. She took Giotto's hands and stood up as he pulled her gently. For a moment, it felt like their hands didn't want to let go. But, being naïve teenagers they were, the contact lasted for only a split second. Giotto was the first one to let go and quickly turned his back to Val before starting to walk slowly—off to Salvatore's place—with Val behind him. However, Val swore she could saw a blush formed on his cheeks, right before he turned around.

It was Saturday so G could leave early. Then the three of them would usually go to the hills to continue on training Giotto's combat skills. Sometimes the other two would also come.

~ Җ ~

The first time Knuckle had seen Giotto's faint flames was when he saved Franco. Not many realized the faint flames on Giotto's forehead, even Giotto himself. But he, along with Cozarto, saw it. Knuckle wasn't sure of what he'd seen however, until he and Celia accidentally met the three on the cliff, some days after their first visit to Val's house. He saw Giotto in his _HDWM_, not doing anything. The blond stood far from G and Val, he just put his hands together forming a triangle with his fingers. His expression calm, eyes closed.

The term 'extreme' fitted Knuckle really well, for he _was_ extreme. And as explained before, emitting dying will flames were connected with a person's resolution. Yet it was easy for Knuckle to do. He was always resolute. After he showed Giotto his yellow-flames, Giotto explained everything to the raven-haired boy. Since then, Knuckle and Celia became part of the group and would assist the young leader's training. Fortunately, Knuckle was extremely good in boxing. As the boys trained to become stronger, the girls cooked them meals _and _became the informants. They were the ones to tell if there were any danger or not within the town.

~ Җ ~

That day, the very day he heard Val's information from up the tree, Giotto immediately suggested to G that he wanted to try climbing the cliff. He didn't even wait a day to think over it. G, without hesitation, denied the crazy idea right away. But Giotto paid no mind to it and said he'd still do it no matter what. To G, Giotto sounded reckless and so he punched Giotto—hard.

"G! What did you do that for!?" Val came right away towards Giotto who sat on the ground after receiving G's blow. "Giotto, your nose bleeds," she commented, while wiping the blood from his nose with her handkerchief.

"He's out of his mind, Val. I'm just beating some sense into him."

"Tch!" Giotto hissed, "But I need to be stronger if I were to protect those dear to me, G! I'm not playing around nor do I need you to beat some sense into me!"

Valentina, even though she hesitated about the idea, finally decided to trust Giotto's decision right when she saw the blond's agonized expression; his unusually furrowed brows and gritted teeth.

"G, it was me who suggested him the idea. It was the only way to master his _Hyper Mode. _After all… he can climb while he's in hyper mode. Then he wouldn't fall, would he? You'll also help him, right? Knuckle, too."

The other reason was because she realized that their life was crazy already. Which part of it was not, anyway? From the day they decided to form the vigilante group, it was already decided as well that they _were_ a bunch of crazy kids. G let out an annoyed grunt before walking to grab Giotto's arm, helping the blond stand.

"You could have asked for assistance. Instead, you were willing to do it on your own. Are you really that eager to die!?" G spoke with his voice gradually raised. "If you fall off and die, I won't forgive you!"

He turned his back towards Giotto and walked away.

"I'll kill you myself if that happens."

"No you won't. You treasure me way too much."

"Hmp!" Val couldn't help but hold her laugh hearing Giotto's carefree response that stopped G's steps. The redhead growled, "Giotto…"

"Hmm?" Giotto smiled with his nose still bleeding. G quickly turned to face Giotto again and yelled,

"Bastard! You make me sound gay!"

"Aren't you?"

"Geez! Whatever. Just clean up that bloody nose!" he scoffed and went further away to smoke, avoiding his sister's nag. Val hated smoke more than anything else, besides insects or idiots.

Giotto turned his head to his side where Val stood with her handkerchief.

"Here, I'll wipe it out for you," she said.

"Val, thanks for believing me."

"Hm? What are you saying?"

"You weren't sure if I could do it or not, that's why you couldn't agree with the idea at first. Am I right?" he asked as he stared into her eyes. She smiled before replying him,

"It's not that I didn't believe you. I was just worried..."

"It's fine. I'm actually happy that you were worried about me, but I got even happier when you decided to trust my decision," he paused to grab the handkerchief. "And also thanks for this."

Val giggled, "Then wash this for me, will you? It's soaked with your nose's blood."

"Sure. One more thing though."

Before Val realized what the 'one more thing' was, his hands were already squeezing her cheeks—his lips formed a playful grin.

"Gi-Giotto! It hurts… G was right, you're pretty off today," she complained with her eyes closed again. The boy released a soft chuckle and loosened his squeeze.

"I've been wanting to do that since I saw Celia doing this to you." With a small voice, he added, "You look… sweet, Val."

Behind her half-lidded eyes, she could see Giotto's nervous expression. Naturally, she couldn't help but turn red with Giotto's eyes fixed on her, causing the boy to laugh again.

She ended up letting him squeeze her cheeks for a 'little' bit longer.

* * *

**Author's Note** :  
Phew! This one's long, but I enjoyed writing it. So I hope it wasn't boring. xD  
Anyway, two OCs appeared! I hope they didn't make the story uninteresting.  
I have also prepared two drawings of the OCs (made by me, so don't get your hopes up). A friend told me it would be better if there were drawings of them, so it'd be easier for you guys to remember them. But since I've just realized that FFN turns links in a story to a period, I will post them on my profile. Feel free to check them there if you want to. Thank you for reading and review please? :3


	8. 8 : The Beginning of an End

Ever since G agreed to assist Giotto in his 'crazy' trainings, the blond had been trying to climb a cliff chosen by G, which was not too huge and pretty safe. It was located near the hills, their favorite spot. From there, they could watch over the entire town and the vast ocean. At the bottom of the cliff was a river connected to the sea. The four others would always wait there by the river to watch over him.

As expected, it was not easy. However, it was also surprisingly smooth. Because Giotto calculated his energy perfectly, he had never fallen without being in his Hyper Mode. Should he exhaust all his energy in climbing and got out of his Hyper Mode before reaching the top, then he would fall in his normal condition. And in his normal condition, he wouldn't have survived the fall. Even though G and Knuckle stayed on guard to catch him, he was just that cautious.

Some weeks later, Giotto finally reached the top of the cliff and the others joined him through another route. G was the first to arrive and to see Giotto lying down to catch his breath.

"Hey."

"Ah… Hey G," Giotto panted as he spoke, "I told you I could do it."

G chuckled while approaching the blond to help him stand. The panting started to slow down to a steady breathing.

"True. But I wonder if it makes any difference."

"It does. I feel more power within me," he replied, pausing to look at his hands. "In fact, I think I can enter Hyper Mode once again."

"Seriously?"

Suddenly a flame appeared on Giotto's forehead and before G knew it, Giotto was already in front of him; his fist about to hit G. But it was missed as G evaded quickly. "Right, you're faster than ever. This should be interesting."

The two continued to fight just like how they used to train. But Giotto's capability in entering the Hyper Mode within a short time was surprising. All they expected was for Giotto to have extra stamina when he could no longer stay in Hyper Mode. Yet the outcome was even more than that.

By the time the others had arrived, G was knocked to the ground as the flames on Giotto's forehead started to disappear. It wasn't the first time Giotto defeated G, but it was the first time he made G fall to the ground. Such ridiculous method totally worked out after all.

"Giotto... You've done it!" Val exclaimed and hugged him by reflect. Faint pink tinge appeared on his cheeks as a response.

"Tch. You're not even worried about your brother falling down?" The protest came from G made the others laugh. Celia, who carried an average-sized pot with a delicious smell, suggested a break.

"C'mon, it's time to have lunch!" she said, opening the pot lid to show a stew cooked by Val and herself.

As they were eating, the boys kept discussing things. There was still one more thing bothered Giotto's minds. The flames from his hands weren't solid enough to be used as a weapon. He was already satisfied with his improvements, but it didn't affect his curiosity towards Cozarto's explanation.

"G. You remember when Cozarto said we can use these flames as a weapon, don't you?"

"Yes, why?"

"I can't figure out how."

Just before G could answer, someone came from behind them, answering Giotto with heavy but hoarse voice.

"Then your friend must have forgotten to tell you, that you need something as a conductor to enhance your flames. I must say, your accomplishment today was remarkable." The man was peculiar, with a black piece of cloth covering his eyes, a weird-looking staff, ragged clothes, and Mohawk hairstyle. There were sheep following him as well.

He then introduced himself as Talbot. And while the girls were playing with the sheep, the boys were speaking with him. He claimed to have heard Cozarto's plan about the vigilante group. So he asked, "You youngsters are serious about this, aren't you?"

"Of course," Giotto answered.

"Hmph, don't underestimate us, old man. We're more than ordinary teenagers."

"Yes. We're extremely serious to fight for justice in this town!"

Val also added, "Even Giotto has prepared a name for us, Mister Talbot. Would you like to know?"

"Interesting. What is the name then?"

Smiling, Giotto answered Talbot's question with confidence. "Vongola."

A grin formed on the shepherd's face as he heard the name right away. He stood up reaching his leather bag as he spoke in a low voice. "It's exactly what _she_ said."

Then he took a pair of gloves before continuing. "Like I've said, you need some kind of a conductor. For example…" Then he threw the gloves to Giotto instead of finishing his sentence. The odd-looking gloves had a solid part like iron for the fingers and a round emblem on the back side. On the emblem was the Roman numeral **I** and around it was written '_Vongola_.'

This, of course, surprised Giotto and everyone else. After taking a good look at the gloves, Giotto turned his head to Talbot, who was now walking away with his sheep.

"H-How would-?"

"Young man, you will find the answers one day."

He then left without saying anything else but singing. The melody of his song was bizarre, but in a certain way it also brought peace to whoever was listening. The lyrics were like this:

_The Sea knows no bounds.  
The Clam passes down its form from generation to generation.  
The Rainbow appears from time to time before fading away._

And so he disappeared with the song.

The mysteries remained. But Giotto's intuition told him to put on the gloves while emitting his flames. He closed his eyes and concentrated on his resolution once more after putting them on. Within moments, he could hear a sound of flame. _Bigger _flames.

His friends gasped upon seeing the solid, orange flames coming out of Giotto's hands. As he opened his eyes slowly, he could feel the flames' warmth. After seeing it, he could tell what his flames were capable of. They were hot enough to bend irons.

"Vongola Primo…" he whispered to himself.

"I _do_ think it suits you as a Boss, Giotto. Or should I call you Primo?" Celia voiced her opinion based on the Roman numeral **I**, which indicated a 'First' or in Italian, 'Primo'.

"That's an extremely good idea. Should we call him Primo now?" Knuckle added another suggestion. The others only nodded in agreement while staring at Giotto.

"What? No no. There is no way you guys are calling me that."

Giggling, Val only answered, "But you'll need a formal name as a leader. It sounds cool, Primo."

"Ehh? Not you too, Val," Giotto scoffed as he scratched his head, expressing disapproval. "You guys are my friends, there shouldn't be any formalities."

"We're just messing with you… Primo," G said with a wide grin.

Somehow, Giotto got stuck with the nickname. They still call him by his real name most of the times. But he surprisingly liked the sound of 'Primo', as he would later admit in the future.

Suddenly two little boys came. They were two of many kids who adore Giotto and his gang, mostly because their families were saved from the thugs. They looked as if they were running out of breath and had just stopped running. With breathless voice, they yelled, "Big brother Giotto!"

Their sudden appearance and panic tone turned the atmosphere serious. Giotto quickly responded with a stern expression. "What happened?"

"Grand-Grandfather Antonio! He's- He fell unconscious!"

The terrible news stunned Giotto; his face turned pale and his pupils contracted. Just this morning he was in a good shape, sipping his coffee as he read a book on a rocking chair. Giotto gasped before hurrying himself back into town, followed by the others. He arrived at his house pretty soon and found Antonio lying on the floor. He quickly grabbed his grandfather's arm and put it around his shoulder to lead him to the nearest bed.

Not a minute after, Knuckle already arrived and he barged into the house right away to check on Antonio.

"Knuckle. How is he?"

"He's fine. His heartbeat is just… slow. We'll just ask him once he's conscious. Just calm yourself."

Giotto gulped and regained his composure. "Glad to hear that. Where's everyone?"

"They were waiting outside. It would be extremely crowded if they all get inside," he replied, scanning Giotto's relatively small house. As Knuckle finished his sentence, they heard a cough coming from Antonio.

"Grandpa! You're awake…" Giotto exclaimed as he took a seat beside Antonio, holding the senior's hands. Knuckle hurried to the kitchen to take a glass of water and then gave it to Antonio.

"Oh my dear boy, I'm sorry for making you worried. It seems like my age has finally taken its toll on me," he spoke with a frail voice, a smile on his weathered face. The words spoken were enough to make Giotto speechless; he could only frown while staring into Antonio's eyes helplessly.

"I'm old, Giotto. There will be a time where I can no longer stay with you. And you should not grieve upon it."

Giotto nodded in silence. He loved Antonio with all his heart, but he was old enough to understand life's nature. Still, he felt gloomy, imagining himself losing another family member. It appeared that Antonio had a heart attack that day, and from that day on, he spent most of his time in his bed.

For some days after, Giotto stayed home to take care of Antonio. However, it didn't last long. One evening after Giotto came home from working, he found out that his grandfather had finally completed his life's journey. The old and kind Antonio was lying on his bed, eyes closed, with a peaceful look on his face. But there was no heartbeat, just a piece of paper in his hand.

It was gloomy times, lasted for about a month. It's not that Giotto cried a lot or became depressed. He didn't distance himself from his friends, either. He just didn't laugh or smile as much. He even said once, "I just need some time getting used to not having my grandfather around."

Val was the one who once again lightened up Giotto's moonless nights. Her simple approach had always found a way to console him, sooner or later. So one morning, when Giotto sat on the front steps of his house, Val joined him.

"Buongiorno, Giotto," she greeted as she sat down beside him, maintaining her back straight, and placed her hands on her lap. As explained before, she had a habit of acting like a lady. And that charmed Giotto in some ways as she did it naturally.

"Val… Buongiorno," he replied, smiling. Yet his smile was a bit cold due to a hint of sorrow in his eyes. She closed her eyes and smiled as she took a deep breath of the fresh morning air.

"You know, I've always wondered why you're so kind and patient, even after you had been through a lot of things. You even help people when you don't have to."

Letting out a small chuckle, he answered, "Because I know what it's like being helpless. But… it's odd, isn't it?" he paused as he looked away, breaking the eye contact made between him and Val. "The more I want to help, the more I realize I was the one seeking for help."

His expression was calm, yet painful, with his eyelids closed half way. It crushed a tiny bit of Val's heart. But instead of encouraging Giotto with more words, she got up and then stood in front of Giotto, causing the blond to lift up his head. She then bowed slightly and brought her face close to his. Giotto gasped.

"Wh-what's wrong… Val?"

She replied with a giggle and moved her hands to his cheeks, squeezing them.

"Revenge ~ It's payback time!" she chirped, a big grin on her face. Giotto's forced smile due to the squeeze made her giggle even more, as it looked funny to her.

Giotto couldn't help but laughing at her spontaneous action. He then raised his right hand to hold one of her wrists, loosening the squeeze. He looked into her eyes and said, "Grazie… Val."

His eyes lit up and his smile was true and warm. Gradually, the atmosphere around them turned from cold to warm, despite the chilly morning. Val returned his smile as their eyes connected. Both stared at each other tenderly; her hands still on his cheeks, stroking them lightly since he stopped her squeezes.

"You don't need to seek for help anymore, Giotto. You have us and we will always help you. You're our family. Don't put the entire burden on yourself alone."

Giotto widened his eyes, astounded. Then, as his gaze turned soft, he curved his lips into a smile and released a sigh of relief. But all of a sudden, he opened his eyes to look behind Val. He could hear the sound of heavy footsteps slowly approaching, breaking the stillness. A man stood there, carrying a bag on his shoulder. Noticing Giotto's change of expression, Val turned her body to see the man. He had a long black hair that was tied, and noticeable pointy sideburns. His dark green orbs glared at them as his brows furrowed.

Giotto stared back at him; his expression stern.

"Long time no see… Ricardo."

* * *

**Author's Note** :

Happy Halloween everyone! I hope I'm not late xD It's already November 1st here, 4.32 AM and I am really tired but I'm updating anyway ;P  
Thanks for those who reviewed and see ya next chapter! XD

(Oh I've also updated a new picture for Antonio, le grandfather ~ You can check my profile for the link :3)

**Note **:  
1\. The song sung by Talbot is, as you may have guessed, the song of Trinisette.  
2\. 'Buongiorno' means 'Good morning'  
3\. 'Grazie' means 'Thanks'


	9. 8,5 : A Sweet, Simple Act of Kindness

This one was during a summer some years ago and almost a year after Giotto came into her life. It was piping hot. Most prefer to stay home or go to the sea. She was one of those who preferred to stay home. She just couldn't stand heat as it made her feel weak. On the other hand, G was pretty fond of summers. Even during her wild childhood, where she was still boyish and all she did was playing with G outside, she had fainted due to the scorching heat. Even so, despite her weakness in summers, she longed to play by the sea during the season. She wondered what it would feel like to swim in the seas and lie on the sands, for she spent her times on the hills. If heat was her enemy, then cold was her best friend.

She was sitting on a small wooden chair by the window in her room, when she saw Giotto came out from the house next to hers. Thanks to him, her fear of boys had been lessened. Even though some insecurity remained that she would sometimes act cold around Giotto. However, that was about to change entirely.

Giotto was walking towards the town square, and maybe to the beach, since G had also gone there. Her face was bitter with sharp eyes and frowned lips. However, there were actually sadness and loneliness in her gaze. She knew she would be left behind again that day. But just when she was about to lost her sight of the blond, Giotto turned around and look towards her house. Towards her window.

Surprised, she gasped and threw her looks somewhere else to avoid eye contact. Slowly, she rolled her eyes to take a peek of Giotto, in case he was still there. But no, he was not. Driven by curiosity, she stood from her chair and moved closer to the window to push it. With her hands on the window's rail, she put her head out and looked around.

"Valentina~!" her mother called out from downstairs. "Come down, dear! Giotto is here to see you!"

Oh, dear. She was still messy in her nightgown.

"I'm coming! Just give me a minute!" she answered, while running to her mirror to comb her hair hurriedly and changed into a white summer dress. Instinctively, she never wanted to look 'ugly' in front of Giotto. She had totally forgotten how much she felt indisposed. After she reached downstairs, she walked towards the front door slowly and saw Giotto sitting on the front stairs.

Noticing a movement from his back, he stood and turned. He grinned as he greeted her, "Hey."

"Umm, hi, Giotto." she greeted back, her face remained flat. "I ... thought you were going to the beach?"

"Indeed, I was. But I forgot something, which is why I come. I was wondering, why I haven't seen you lately."

"Oh, that. You see... I'm not good with the heat. I mean, I'd like to visit the beach, but I'm afraid I would faint. I can't swim either," she sighed. Coincidentally, as she finished her sentence, the clouds started to block the sun. Soon it wasn't too hot and the sunlight wasn't too bright, but bright enough for a good summer.

"It looks like the weather answered your problem," Giotto continued while looking at the sky and then back to her. "It will be fine. I'll teach you to swim as well, how about it?"

Tempted by his smile—I mean, offer, she finally agreed and went with him. It wasn't too bad, after all. The sun was unusually kind to her on that one summer's day. It took some time to convince her mother that she would be fine, though.

By the time they arrived on the beach, G was lying on the sand; his pants were wet and his shirt was damp.

"G!" Giotto called.

G was about to reply until he saw his sister beside Giotto. With one brow raised, he questioned, "What is this? It's so unlikely for you to come out on a summer day."

"Well... It's unusually better today. Right?"

"Hmph. Maybe just because it's Giotto."

"Wh-what? No! Shut up!" she denied right away. Her cheeks reddened.

"No, I won't," he responded, sticking out his tongue. Then, while patting Val's head roughly, making her hair messy, he said to Giotto, "Well, then. I'll leave my _cute_ sister to you."

A tone of sarcasm, as usual.

"Where are you going?" Giotto asked the redhead who was about to leave the beach.

"I'm hungry. I've been swimming for hours today." He glanced at Val and then smirked teasingly. "Have fun, you two."

"What is on his mind, really?" Val huffed. Giotto could only chuckle at the siblings.

"Well then, want me to teach you how to swim? Don't worry, it doesn't feel too hot once you're in waters."

"A-ah, right. Sure!" she answered nervously, but excitedly as well. It was rare for her to get excited during a summer. Maybe G was right, maybe it **was** because of **someone**. There were other things that also made the heat worth resisting, though; the clear blue waters and the open skies above the ocean. It had been a very long while since she last visited the sea.

Leaving her undergarment—a simple white dress on, she swam with Giotto, who kept her safe while teaching her. Gradually she started to understand the basics of swimming. And within the hours of learning, they had fun with each other; splashing water, doodling on the sand, and making sandcastles, although they failed that last one. Instead of building sandcastles, they were 'sand fighting'.

Hours went by and still she didn't feel like fainting at all. Maybe the cool seawater also helped her in surviving the heat. In the end, she was finally able to swim, even if she was still scared to swim far.

As she smiled and laughed, she thought of when was the last time she had so much fun. She got lost in her thoughts upon gazing at the blond; she had no idea she would be doing so much fun with him that summer. It was definitely a first. The first time to smile and laugh a lot in front of Giotto; in fact, in front of a boy.

_No matter how I look like, despite my cold and flat expression, sometimes harsh personality, he didn't mind. There was even a time when I yelled at G, and Giotto didn't call me a 'witch'. He didn't even see me 'differently'. _

When the day was almost over, they sat together by the shore watching the sun went down. They were waiting for their clothes to dry. The stillness reminded her how she wouldn't be there if it wasn't because of Giotto. She didn't expect for him to come and get her this noon. How very thoughtful of him.

"Giotto," she spoke with a little voice, almost a whisper.

"Hm?"

"Why are you being so kind to me? I mean, I'm far from fun or sweet. I don't smile a lot, I was kind of mean to you, and..."

"..."

"I thought you would hate me at first, and after all you've been through. You know, I'm not ... pretty too, or anything like that."

Giotto stood up and offered her his hand. He smiled before replying, "Let's walk home. I'll tell you on the way."

She realized that her undergarment was already dry, so she took his hand and wore her outer dress. That was when she felt the effect of playing in the heat all day. Her body felt warm and her head started to spin. Giotto noticed her weird condition.

"Val, can you walk?"

"Uhh, I guess..." she answered and started to walk.

After taking a few steps, she became unsteady. Eventually she was going to fall; only Giotto was there to hold her shoulders before that happens.

"Hop on my back, it's my responsibility for taking you out. Okay?" he smiled apologetically. She just nodded, hiding her reddening face caused by the heat and something else.

On their way home, they met Franco, who was about to close his flower shop. Val was given some _'Parma Violets'_ which were left unsold for that day. They chattered for a while and then continued to walk.

"You've probably known this," Giotto began to speak. "Years ago, before I moved here, I was already friends with G. He told me he had a little sister and that she used to be energetic. But then, just like what happened to him, she was rejected by other kids. Especially boys, who were blunt enough to call her names."

Knowing it was her story, she buried her face in his neck.

"Ever since then, she had changed. She doesn't like playing outside anymore, she became gloomy, and she stayed away from the other kids, especially boys. They said she was barbaric like a boy, unfriendly. A 'witch'.

"But I think they were mistaken."

The last words caused her to look up. Giotto stopped as they had arrived in front of their houses. After dropping her in front of her house, he took one violet from Val's hand and put it behind her ear. With a smile, he continued,

"Despite her bitter expression, her occasional smile is so warm that I forgot the cold past I had been through. And I found out that," he paused as he stroked her hair behind the flower, "she wasn't cold at all."

It was true that, even if she wore her naturally cold visage most of the time, once she smiled, she smiled from the very bottom of her heart. And even though her eyes were sharp like G's, they held warmth. Especially after she was rejected, there was also fear if anyone were to look closely. If not, they would only be mistaken as glares.

"See you tomorrow, Val," he bid her a goodbye with a small smile.

She could feel tears started to form in her eyes while her cheeks were warm. While she was flattered by Giotto's words, she was also reminded of her own past. But what hurt her most was guilt. She felt guilt because she was once a bit harsh towards Giotto for she doubted him. She felt guilt for sulking and complaining as if she was the most unfortunate person when actually, Giotto had experienced a greater loss.

She cried. And as tears rolled down from her eyes, she ran to hug Giotto tightly. Giotto could only wonder if it was something he said while the girl was crying on his shoulder; words of apology were heard in between her sobs.

"I-I'm s-sorry—all this time, I—" she cried, "I've been selfish."

"Eh? Selfish?"

"I was wrong. You—you're not like any other boy. I'm sorry. I w-won't think of you badly anymore."

His eyes were widened. She had never shown many emotions—other than blushing—before. He was happy because she smiled and laughed a lot that day, but was even more touched because Val confessed her deepest feelings and poured them into tears to him. He felt trusted.

She continued to sob, letting out all of her anger and sadness she kept for years, and all the loneliness and fear as she felt a pair of arms wrapping around her. Yet she was happy, because she knew that from then on, she wouldn't be gloomy ever again. She promised to herself, she would smile more for him; it was her turn to cheer him up whenever possible. Valentina became more and more cheerful since then, for the sake of returning his kindness.

The next day, she got a fever. Oh, summer heat.

* * *

**Author's Note** : Ehh it's cheesy, right? But I hope you guys liked it. Chapter 9 will be posted soon. (Maybe next Wednesday :D)

**Note** :  
1\. 'Parma Violet' is a flower belong to the more exotic branch of the violet family. It first appeared in Italy, in the 16th century. The idea was because Violet is February's birthflower. And Valentina's name is due to her birthday. Oh yeah, she was born on 14th February and was named after Saint Valentine, who caused the love day to exist. It also symbolizes watchfulness, loyalty, and faithfulness. One gives violet to say that he/she will always be there for the receiver. Nice, eh?


	10. 9 : Not Just a Bunch of Kids

Tense. That was the only word that came into her mind after fifteen—maybe even twenty minutes of sitting in silence. She was sitting at a small dining table, in a small room of the small house that was passed on to Giotto. The blond himself sat at the left end of the table; his elbow placed on top of it to support his head with his palm on his left cheek. His eyes looked lazy as his head faced the door, and not the man who sat across him. Clearly, he was avoiding an eye contact. The other man, who was sitting at the right end, was Ricardo. His position was different, yet it held the same meaning. He sat, while completely facing the door, with his hands crossed and eyes closed. Val took the last sip from her teacup and then glanced at the other two cups from which the steam wasn't coming out anymore. She sighed.

Just an hour ago, when she was with Giotto in front of his house, Ricardo came. As soon as he spotted Ricardo behind Val, he stood and mentioned Ricardo's name. Ricardo seemed dangerous at first as if a dark aura surrounded him. His expression was even more sinister compared to G. Just when she was about to ask Giotto who he was, Ricardo said something unbelievable.

"Long time no see, cousin."

"..."

That was it. No small-talk, no hug, no fist exchanges, not even a smile. Nothing.

"Come in, I'll make you some tea," Giotto welcomed his cousin flatly as he turned around and went inside his house. Val stood frozen for a moment before she realized her hands being pulled by Giotto.

"Eh? G-Giotto, wait. Shouldn't I be going home?"

"Hm? Why?" he asked innocently.

"Why? Well, don't you need some privacy? It's been a long time since you two have met, right? Especially—at this kind of time," she replied hesitantly, not wanting to mention Antonio's death. She thought they needed privacy to talk about their grandfather.

He responded with a weak giggle, and said, "Help me—to make tea. Please." His face looked as if he was begging. She nodded in defeat and then turned to Ricardo.

"Salve, I'm Valentina," she introduced herself as polite as always. Ricardo only nodded.

"I believe you know my name already," he answered before going inside right away. But there wasn't much talking since then and that was how they ended up sitting together as statues.

She simply couldn't take the tight atmosphere anymore. She stood up and was about to say something to break the silence before she heard a door creaking.

"Hey Val. Thought you'd be here, mom was looking for you," G informed as soon as he spotted his sister.

"Oh, it's you. What was it about?"

"You know, it's about breakfa-" He stopped when his eyes caught something 'new'.

"Ri-Ricardo!?"

"Eh? You know him too?"

"Of course I know him! He's Giotto's cousin."

Ricardo didn't even budge. However, Val could sense that he was feeling annoyed.

"Well, then, you should go home and have breakfast," Giotto said to Val, smiling.

"AH! Right! Breakfast! I should be helping my mom cooking!" She panicked and hurried her way back home as she shouted, "Ciao!"

"Ciao!"

"I didn't know he's coming, Giotto," G spoke.

"Hm? Haven't I told you?"

"What?"

"My grandfather left a note in his hand when I found him lifeless. In the note was detailed information about where he kept his lifetime savings. He wanted to bequeath his money fairly between Ricardo and I. Eventually I sent a letter to inform him about the death," he explained. He turned to Ricardo and continued, "I just didn't expect for you to come so soon."

"How's Terenzio and Vittorino?" he asked of Ricardo's younger brothers.

"Nothing special," he replied coldly, still closing his eyes.

"..."

"Tch, snotty as ever. Oi, you can at least look into someone's eyes when they speak to you," G lectured.

Ricardo's lips curved upwards, forming an arrogant smile. He finally opened his eyes to glare at the redhead. "It is **you** who should pay attention with whom you're talking with, **brat**."

With furrowed brows, G clenched his teeth and his fist; his red irises reflected flaming anger. G raised his voice as he gave his response, "What did you say?"

"Calm down, G," Giotto sighed. "Ricardo, how long will you be staying?"

The raven-haired man turned to look at Giotto and answered, "Gramps wanted me to take care of you, as stated in his letter that you sent along with yours."

This, of course, surprised both Giotto and G. With widened eyes, their mouth hung open.

"What? B-but I can take care of myself just fine!"

"I'm staying," he insisted. Maintaining his flat expression, he added, "I miss this town, after all."

"Then how are you going to give your brothers the money? Shouldn't you give them their share?"

"Like I said; they have my aunt."

He stood and drank his already cold tea before going outside. It was not that Giotto hate Ricardo, they just had a 'sour' past. Unlike G, Ricardo was not only mean; he was filled with wrath, hate, and jealousy. Giotto had only encountered his cousin twice when they were smaller; the first time was when Ricardo lost his father, and the second was when both of them visited Antonio.

~ Җ ~

_A young man was kneeling in front of a spiky, blond-haired two-year-old. His face was handsome and suave, with a soft hazel pair of eyes and brownish-blond hair under a brown cap. His wife was seen holding a baby in her arms as she sat on a chair, while another boy—who was the same age as the blond boy—stood beside the lovely woman and watched his little brother being cuddled. _

_"Giotto, why don't you ask Ricardo to play with you?" Leonzio encouraged his son to play with his nephew, the eldest brother of the other two. _

_"I think he needs a companion," he smiled warmly, concealing his sadness. His older brother—father of the three sons—died some days before._

_"Alright, Papa, I will!" chirped the boy innocently. He ran to approach the older boy of six years old who sat alone on the front steps of Leonzio's small, simple house. His expression __was __dark. Giotto sat beside him and said, "Ciao!"_

_Ricardo didn't respond._

_Giotto raised the inner corner of his brows, feeling slightly disappointed. He touched the older boy's elbow. "Umm, Ricardo," he paused, hesitating._

_"What if they're sad?"_

_He glanced at Giotto, but remained silent. When he finally turned his head to the blond, he asked, "They?"_

_Giotto nodded. "My parents would be sad whenever I fall down and hurt myself, or ... if I'm sad, they'd worry."_

_"So I thought that—Uncle Vincenzio and Aunt Loretta would be sad __... __if you're suffering." Giotto, who was still so small, expressed his opinions about what Ricardo's parents might feel. _

_Ricardo was stunned; it hit him that he would only make his parents sad by beating himself with grief. An idea flashed in Giotto's mind; he jumped and got inside the house to take a chunk of bread. Then he sat beside Ricardo again as he tore the bread into two parts and gave one to Ricardo._

_"Please, eat with me," Giotto insisted and started to eat his part._

_Ricardo thought of how he hadn't eaten much for days and how it would make his parents even more upset. He shed a tear as he took the first bite, then more tears came out of his eyes while he ate the bread. He swallowed down the food, as well as his sobs.__ He let out all his tears that he kept painfully, for it was the last time he would cry out loud and grieve about his parents._

_A week after, Ricardo's aunt—Loretta's sister—came. Her purpose was to take responsibility of taking care Ricardo and his two brothers, since she couldn't bear a child herself. Despite her handicapped economy, she was willing to take them. They could at least have a shelter and eat properly. And since then, Giotto had never seen his cousins for years._

_Years __went__ by without any news from Ricardo, who was already like an older brother to Giotto, once he made peace with himself. One day, Antonio invited Leonzio along with his family and also Ricardo with his brothers. The boy was excited because he finally got to see Ricardo again._

_But in this life, things changed, so did the people. So did Ricardo. _

_He acted coldly towards Giotto, yet he didn't look like he was sad. He seemed—outraged. Even when Giotto introduced G to him, he didn't care at all, which angered the redhead who almost threw his fist before Giotto stopped him. _

_And during the last moments of the visit, Giotto tried to approach him. The result wasn't good. Not good at all._

_"What do you care about? What the **hell** you know about my parents? What would you know__—A__BOUT NOT BEING ABLE TO GO TO SCHOOL!"__he yelled at Giotto. He was so mad that he brought hell into this._

_How could Giotto not realize it at all? He should have known from the expressions of Ricardo's godparents. Their face explained everything, that they were unable to send Ricardo to school and how it made the couple punish themsel__v__es. Even Terenzio and Vittorino were __so__ gloomy. It appeared that their life wasn't easy, not because they couldn't afford to buy food or to visit Antonio, but because education was so expensive at that time, that Ricardo envied Giotto and blamed Leonzio for his father's death. __It couldn't be helped, though, even __Val's parents could only afford G__—__who in the end chose to quit __so he could help __his best friend._

_"Your father didn't even care about my father! You know!? He couldn't afford to take care of us and shot himself to death! And all because your father didn't help him and spent his money on you! Don't act like you understand, you piece of **trash**!" _

_Thank goodness G wasn't there, if he was, the two would have fought already. Ricardo went so far as to call Giotto a trash and made the blond stood speechless. He knew perfectly how he should have answered his cousin, but the shock and pain froze his heart and took away any words. What Ricardo didn't know, was that Leonzio actually had always helped his father even until his death. But Vincenzio's madnes__s—**t**_**_hat_**_ was what Leonzio couldn't do anything about. After Loretta gave birth to Vittorino, she died from infection. Driven with stress and sorrow of losing his wife, Vincenzio lost his mind and committed suicide__ a year after__. _

_It wasn't easy for Leonzio either. He did not only help Vincenzio to feed his family, but he also had to feed Antonio and, of course, his own family.__It was pure luck that a rich man in his village, who was indebted to him, repaid __him__ by funding Giotto's education. Unfortunately__ later,__ that man, too, died in the fire._

_Unable to respond__, he was left alone again by Ricardo__, w__ho was not to be seen until years to come. For some days, Giotto became numb. He felt angry because of what Ricardo said about his father, he felt guilty for not defending his father either, and he was disappointed. It was his mother__, Solana,__ who comforted him.__The blonde-haired woman___—_with her clear sky blue eyes__—__nudged the boy's cheek and smiled so warm__ly__. _

_"It's okay, Giotto. Don't punish yourself over this, papa understands. I'm sure Ricardo would understand some day." She kissed the boy's forehead and wiped all __his __anxiety. _

~ Җ ~

When Ricardo heard of Giotto's parents' death, however, he felt guilty. He even accepted the truth about Leonzio that was told years ago by his godparents. He didn't accept it back then, but he finally did. Therefore, he offered himself to accompany Giotto. They had lived together since then. Giotto figured out that Ricardo wasn't as envious as he used to be, he had changed again. And although he wasn't as nice as when Giotto first met him, he was definitely better. As they lived together, Ricardo found out about Vongola. Well, naturally.

"Hmph. It appears that you're not the only one who's special, cousin," he said when he saw Giotto in his Hyper Mode, who just defeated a bandit.

He raised his hand as his mouth formed a smug grin. Orange flames flared from his palm; they were as solid as Giotto's when using the gloves. He told Giotto; the first time he could emit those flames was during the times he despised Giotto so much. Thus the name 'Flame of Wrath' was given.

Surprisingly, he offered his help and joined the Vongola. As predicted, G was against it. But when Knuckle reminded him of how they needed all the help they could have, he accepted Ricardo even if it was half-hearted. Even so, Valentina also sensed something a bit off about Ricardo, but chose to trust Giotto's decision, as always.

From telling Giotto that a bunch of kids were unable to do anything, the towns' people started to change their minds and grew to respect Giotto. Especially when Ricardo's appearance helped Giotto in stirring what was left of the mafias in their town. They were no longer 'just a bunch of kids'.

If Giotto was a forgiving captain, then Ricardo was an unforgiving vice-captain. Both were contrast, but together they created a balance. In any case, the leader's right-hand man was still the best among the members—G. Vongola grew and grew greater since then, making the corrupted mayor of the town—the cause of all the mischief—both scared and angry.

* * *

**Author's Note **: Tada! I update sooner, it should be tomorrow, but because I don't go anywhere today, I'll update. Also, it's an apology in advance. With all due respect, I regret to say that I won't be able to keep up with my promise, the promise where I will update at least once a week T^T  
Really, really sorry! But I got very sick after breaking a record of being healthy for months. (And now I'm finally sick)  
So what follows is a lot of catching up with my study and honestly, shi-I mean, life, just got real. xD  
Please be patient, I will still keep updating, only I can't promise it'll be per week.  
Finally I want to tell you, that I've updated my fan arts too. I've drawn Giotto's and Ricardo's parents, you can visit my profile for the link :D  
Special thanks to Gemini Wonderland and SilverfeatherSnowstream for their on-going reviews (and also for all my faithful readers, of course).

**Note **:  
1\. Terenzio and Vittorino are actually Vongola Terzo and Quarto. Since they don't have official names, I made them up. I know they look even older than Ricardo (Secondo), but then it's because they are the bosses after Ricardo.  
Why I decided them to be brothers were random ideas actually. It just felt weird to make Ricardo the only son, just like Giotto. So I thought, why not? Vongola Bosses are those from the same bloodline, after all. Of course the following bosses (Quinto-Decimo) are descended from the first four ones (Giotto, Ricardo, Terzo, and Quarto). For example, Vongola Quinto is Ricardo's son. Sorry for the long note, this is simply just to avoid confusion.


	11. 10 : Speaking of Truths

"Tina ~"

Val, sitting on a bench in a garden, turned her head to see the pixie-haired girl who called her with a teasing tone. She quickly put both of her palms on her cheeks and said, "Don't pinch me, Celia, please!"

"Pft, no I won't!" Celia giggled. Sitting beside Val, she continued, "Someone has done it to you even more often, so I'll pass."

"E-eh? What are you saying?" Val looked away, unable to look the older girl in the eye.

"Just how long have you two been together!?" Celia asked enthusiastically, making Val's cheeks as red as her hair.

"Wh-who are you talking about? Together? Me? With whom?" she stuttered and stood up from her seat, trying to get away from Celia. She walked around the fountain towards the garden's exit. It was a beautiful evening with a hazy light of 4 PM and a cool air, just like an hour after a heavy rain stopped. The plants were still wet, and so were the angel statues. She could see birds flying out from the trees while they were chirping.

"Hmhm~" Celia hummed a playful laugh and kept teasing Val. "You know who I'm talking about. I saw you with him just now, so don't hide it from me anymore!"

Val could only feel her cheeks getting warmer as if it was burned and remained silent. Then she kept walking around the garden with Celia following and teasing her. It was a personal garden in the back of the biggest estate in Taormina which used to be the mayor's residence before he fled—letting the young organization, Vongola, occupy it.

It had been seven months since Ricardo joined them. His ruthless nature was one of the reasons why Vongola could grow rapidly. Once, the corrupt mayor tried to capture Giotto and the others as they drew a lot of attention. The greedy mayor was the one who let the mafias take advantage of the towns' people in exchange for an amount of wealth offered by the big boss.

And since Vongola had expelled the mafias from Taormina, the mayor gained nothing more and lost his influence or connections to the mafias. Angered by this, he sent the authorities after Vongola. However, not even the authorities stand a chance. And instead of capturing the youngsters, their defeat revealed the mayor's plans. Ricardo got impatient and went after the mayor himself. Fortunately for the mayor, Giotto appeared before Ricardo killed him. As expected, the blond forgave him and spared his life, but suggested him to flee for his own good, because of the hatred the people held towards their incompetent leader.

Taormina was finally free from thugs, mafias, and from any manipulators. The authorities were also not afraid anymore to actually serve the people, without having to deal with the mafias. Still, it didn't change the fact that Taormina became leaderless. Surprisingly, despite Giotto's age, the people looked up to him as their new leader. With no experience to lead a town before, he was tutored by Salvatore, who claimed to have considerable experiences in such things. On the other hand, Ricardo was more interested in training his own subordinates.

The whole Taormina was practically a part of Vongola, and although there were some who against the idea of Giotto becoming a leader, they soon realized their inability to replace Giotto. In the end, everyone respected Vongola. And eventually, all the main members had moved into the mansion except Val, who was still too young to leave her parents. She was only allowed to stay in the mansion during weekends.

Val was only fifteen years old when she had started to realize her feelings towards the blond leader. And one evening, she was visiting the mansion's garden to read a book after the rain stopped, while hoping to see Giotto who really did come during his break. It wasn't long though, he left her soon and that was when Celia came, not giving Val a chance to continue her book.

"Tina!" Celia finally squealed after minutes of being ignored.

"Nothing happened, I assure you," Val replied before letting out a small, nervous laugh. Just when the two were about to exit the garden, they met G and Knuckle. Val was the only one surprised upon seeing her own brother.

"Eh? G? Why are you here?" she asked timidly.

"Have you seen Giotto? Salvatore's been looking for him," G replied with a question. He wore his usual, flat expression. She sighed before replying,

"He just went inside through the back door."

"I KNEW IT! You really were with him!" the tomboy exclaimed cheerfully.

"Uhh, it's not a big deal. It's not like he was slacking on his job and playing around with me. He was just taking his break in the garden."

"Hmm, I see. Let's not hide it, he's courting you, isn't he, lil' sis?"

"NO! No. You—you guys are misunderstanding, I just happened to be in the garden too when he came. You know how I like the weather when it just stopped raining."

G only smirked back, while the other two were chuckling.

"Well, what matters most is that Giotto's back! We should also go back, G!"

"I know, I know! You don't have to speak that loud, idiot."

G patted on his sister's shoulder as he and Knuckle walked past the girls.

"So where are you going? You can at least tell me about your feelings to Giotto?" Celia didn't give up and continued interrogating. Val sealed her lips tightly and formed a little smile in favor of Celia's request.

"I'm going home, are you coming?"

"Of course." Her face turned soft as she smiled back.

~ Җ ~

"Phew, I can't believe we were mistaken as couples."

Val chuckled as she opened the front door of her house, "It can't be helped since you dress like a man."

"I'm still a girl! You know I dress this way because it'd be easier for me to travel," she pouted. "I'm a real woman nonetheless."

Val didn't respond, she just stood in front of the door that had been opened. Her eyes were cold and empty.

"Tina?" Celia moved closer to peek into the house and heard a whimper. Valentina's mother was sitting in a chair at the dining table, crying. It was a rare sight; the woman was always seen smiling.

"Mom? What happened?" Val approached her mother and left Celia standing by the door.

"Oh, Val, you're home. I'm sorry, but—" she kept sobbing.

"What's wrong? Where's papa?"

She looked into her daughter's eyes with a painful look; she couldn't even describe or explain why her father was not home. All she could do was trying to fight back her tears.

"Mama, please calm yourself and tell me what's wrong," she soothed her mother and wiped the tears with her hands.

"It-it's fine, dear. Your papa had something important to do with his work today. He'll come home, later."

"No, it's not fine, something's off, isn't it? If it is fine, then why would you cry?"

Valentina's mother forced a smile through her pained expression as she stroked Val's head and brushed the hair with her fingers, "It's fine. Something did happen, but it doesn't matter now." She glanced to the door and saw Celia. After wiping the rest of her tears, she rushed into the kitchen.

"Come in, Celia. Don't just stand there," she laughed weakly. "I'll make you some tea."

"Uhm, excuse me, then."

Val frowned slightly before joining her mother in the kitchen to help. Soon, she came out with two cups of tea and told her mother she'd be staying in her room with Celia.

"I have a bad feeling about my father. He doesn't usually go out at this hour, leaving my mother alone. I've never seen her crying like that, either."

"…"

"But, I'm sure everything will turn out alright." Faking a smile, she tried to convince herself. Celia nodded as she gave a not-so-cheerful smile and responded, "Of course it'll be alright."

After a few seconds of silence, Celia clapped her hands and the bubbly personality came back to her.

"Now, then! You will tell me about your relationship with **Primo**, won't you?" A wide grin flashed on Celia's face, trying to cheer Val up, whose cheeks became pink right after.

"We're not—like what G said—courting. But I'll be honest with you, Celia. I've been thinking lately, that…"

"What is it, what?" she inquired eagerly.

"That I like him," she answered with a dazzling smile; her eyes reflected both hope and love.

"You're just too cute. I knew you liked him!" she said while squeezing Val's cheeks.

"Ow!"

"Oh come on, you let Giotto do it, but not me?"

They giggled. Once her cheeks were freed from the squeezes, Val asked, "Am I that obvious?"

"Well, yes. But I don't think he himself realizes it. And it's kind of obvious that he likes you too."

"Ehh? No way…" This time, her whole face got red and warm.

"See? **That** obvious. I have to thank him, though, for turning a cold and tenacious girl into a bashful, hesitating, sweet girl. I mean, you've always been cute, but not as cute as when you're in love."

"B-but, I don't know if I'm in love yet. After all, he can't be feeling the same and—I don't know. It might be awkward for our friendship if I confess. Or worse ...we might not be able to have fun like we always do anymore," she said, voice gradually lowered. Her lips curved downwards again as she glanced outside the window.

"It'll be fine. In any case, once the both of you have confessed to one another and maybe—courting, then remember that no matter what, you two are best friends. Involved romantically doesn't change that fact. If you remember that, then I'm sure it won't be as awkward." Her features turned soft and fragile—like an angel—as she tried to reassure the girl whom she thought as her own sister.

Val stared back with wide eyes, as if Celia's words opened her eyes. She laughed nervously and replied, "You're right. I guess I was thinking too far."

"Tina in love doesn't really think logically, does she? And after all those books!"

"I-it's not like that! Anyway, what about you and Knuckle? I know you're practically siblings, but since you're not actually related by blood…"

"It's true, I've always liked him ever since he helped me escape from being sold as a slave. Actually, I think I've grown to love him, but I don't know about him. He's all about boxing. I've never seen him taking an interest in a girl."

Val giggled. She guessed that Knuckle had the same feelings about Celia, thus the reason he never took any interest in any other girl. But, she might be wrong, which was why she didn't say a thing and kept the guess to herself.

_"Speaking of love… That reminds me. G's been seeing a girl lately. I don't know how to tell Spia the truth. She still likes G even until now. But, it's not like I can forbid my brother from seeing anyone he likes."_

That night, Val wrote a letter in reply to Spia's. The two had been writing to each other for years. In the last letter, Spia asked of G and whether the redhead was seeing someone or not. Spia confessed that she couldn't forget her feelings for G and that maybe G was her first love. But Val couldn't tell the truth, for it would her best friend, nor she could lie about it. So she just told Spia about how Vongola had grown to be pretty big that Giotto had to lead the whole town as well. Naturally, G became busy as well, as the right-hand-man. This, she did say in her letter:

_I don't know if he's involved with anyone romantically. But I assume that he's too busy for that. _

~ Җ ~

The next day, Val went to the garden again, her new favorite place. It was the same kind of evening as the rain just had stopped as well, only with a bit of sun rays breaking through the trees, creating thin lines of light. She didn't bring any book this time. Instead, she played with a stray cat. She squatted to rub the kitten's belly, letting the long skirt of her dress fall into a puddle around her feet. Then suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder, so she quickly turned her head to look up behind her.

"G-Giotto! Don't surprise me like that!"

He chuckled, "I'm sorry. You seem to be enjoying yourself."

Giotto knelt and stroked the cat, which became attached to him, since it kept rubbing itself to his feet while purring. Valentina found it cute but then pouted jokingly.

"Not fair. Cats always like you. They rub themselves to you and purr. It never happened to me."

"It's not like I do a certain trick or something. Maybe I was a cat in my previous life."

She giggled and shook her head, "You're always relaxed. Even when you're facing some complicated matters, you're still laid back."

His lips slowly turned upwards as he glanced to look at Val in the eye. "Maybe it's because you're with me."

"Eh?" She hung her mouth open; blush appeared on both of her cheeks.

_"Why am I blushing a lot lately? Celia's right, I'm so obvious. It's not like what he said held a special meaning, is it?"_

Giotto stood and sat on one of the garden benches. He said, "Val, you look troubled. Also, you don't bring any book with you today. Were you expecting me?"

Val stood up after composing her feelings and answered, "You're perceptive as ever, I guess I can't hide anything from you."

Wiping some water off of the bench with his handkerchief, he gestured her to sit beside him. "I wonder what happened."

She sat and took a deep breath. "Giotto… You know my mother had never yelled at anyone before, right? She had never cried either. But—"

"Hm?"

"She cried yesterday—so badly. She didn't tell me what was wrong and the weird thing is that… My father wasn't there. It's so strange; he never would have left my mother alone, aside from traveling abroad for his business."

The expression on Giotto's face turned serious. He seemed to have something in his mind. He had a bad feeling, but chose not to tell Val about the negative possibilities.

"I see. I can't say anything certain, but—" he paused and stood up to pat Val's head, "try not to stress about it for now. Maybe you should try to talk to her again and if anything bad happens, you have your brother and me. And everyone else."

His smile was reassuring indeed, because she felt more at ease seeing it. And maybe that was the main reason she wanted to meet Giotto that day.

"I have to go back. However, I'll take you home first because it's getting dark."

They were already big enough for people to see them as real couples. Despite facing some difficulties, that day was one of the happiest days for Val. They were cheered upon as couples by some of the towns' people, in which they only responded with blushes and shy smiles. They even passed by Franco's place. Giotto was going to buy a flower when the man offered it for free. It was Parma Violets, the ones Giotto gave to her the day he opened her heart. He did so much, trying to cheer her up, leaving a warm and fuzzy feeling in her throughout the day.

~ Җ ~

Back in the mansion, G was already waiting for Giotto with his cigarette—as usual.

"Giotto, where have you been?"

"I just took Val home."

"Oh? You two are closer lately."

"Really?" Giotto replied with a nervous chuckle. "Anyway, G. I have to talk to you."

"What?"

"Did Val tell you anything that your mother cried yesterday?"

"…" G stared in disbelief, his eyes were wide open.

"So she hadn't… Your mother, she had never cried before, am I right?"

"She would if she knew what my father did. But she didn't."

"I have a bad feeling. Your father left her alone yesterday evening."

"Tch, no way! There's no way he's doing it again!" G wasn't just surprised anymore, he was furious.

"I couldn't tell Val the truth. But you and I know that this happened before, Val and her mother just didn't know it. But this time, your mother found out. He seems to be getting worse, too."

"This is bullshit! Did he not think of our position now!? Just because I'm his son, doesn't mean he can cheat on my mother without making me want to kill him."

"Calm down, G. I know how you feel, I'm angry too, but killing him won't make things better. Moreover, I think you'll likely regret it if that happens."

G clenched his fist and his teeth. "I can't forgive him nonetheless. I'm going for some air," he hissed as he made his way out, leaving Giotto who stared at him with concern.

_"I hope we're wrong, G."_

* * *

**Author's Note **: *smiles sheepishly* Okay, okay, I _am_ busy... and sick *sniffles* _BUT- _last reviews moved my heart that I wanted to update so much sooner. *Ehem* Okay, also because I've written this one many many days ago, so it is ready to be published. I hope you guys enjoyed this, because the upcoming chapters won't get updated as soon as the last 3 chapters. Thanks to Mitsu21 for the review, and also for every readers for the on-going support. Until next time ~


	12. 11 : Memorabile

**Author's Note** : Okay, sorry, before I start, I want to say, that it's better if you prepared the song Chopin - Nocturne Op. 9 No. 2 for this chapter. Because it will increase the mood when Giotto and Val dance alone. It's just an advice, though.

Anyway, this is the longest one I've written. So, yaay! However, I hope it's not boring (T-T) I really put my heart and soul into this, because this chapter contains one of the most important events in Valentina's life, I suppose.

Also, I decided to give Val and G's parents names, also to draw them (by request xD) and because they will appear more often. There will be two OCs that doesn't appear much too, but I decided to draw them as well anyway. I have the links on these four new pictures in my profile. One more last thing, I did say I will draw every time a new name pops out. BUT, there are some exceptions. Like here, the butler, Aldo, I will not draw him because his role isn't vital and he doesn't have a very close relation with main characters. The name is only to make story-telling easier.

Sorry for the long-note. Enjoy the (another cheesy) chapter ~ Don't forget to review, please ~ x'3

(It _is_ 'Memorabile' by the way, the Italian word for 'Memorable')

* * *

On one sunny day, somewhere in the summer, girls' squeals could be heard from Valentina's room upstairs. As usual, this season never made any good improvement on Val's mood. Not only that, her relative from out of town had come to visit after years. The problem lay not in her aunt or her uncle, but in her twin cousins.

"I cannot believe that was the rumored new mayor! He's unbelievably still young, and handsome, too!"

"Why didn't you tell us, Val!? How did you meet him? Is he single?"

Two girls in their seventeens interrogated Val, who was sitting on the edge of her bed. Both of them kept throwing questions at her eagerly at the same time, she couldn't even figure out what they were saying. Feeling worn out, she furrowed her brows and glared at the two black-haired girls with their light brown, seductive eyes. Beads of sweat started to form on her face due to the hot season and uneasiness.

"Please! Both of you!"

They finally stopped their prattle.

"First of all… I knew Giotto from G. G knew him from school ever since they were only boys. And secondly… he doesn't like to be called _the mayor_. But yes, he leads Taormina," she answered with vexation in her voice, almost yelling. Touching her forehead, she lay on the bed to get rid of her dizziness.

Val hadn't seen her nosy cousins since she was four. But she could remember perfectly well that they were annoying. They were loud and insensitive; they spoke what they thought right away, without ever thinking of what others would feel. Furthermore, they had this annoying hobby to judge or decide things rashly by themselves. Alright, they were friendly; they had never bullied Val and they were two of few people who adored the bookworm. But man, were they arrogant. Despite their act of friendliness, they thought they knew everything and that they were the best—the prettiest, the brightest, the nicest. The only good thing about them was that they were easy to talk to.

However, they had gotten worse over the years. It was exceptionally obvious, the way Val behaved towards the blond Italian. The way she looked into his eyes, spoke to him, smiled or laughed in front of him. Everyone in Vongola—basically people in the whole town—knew something was there between them. _And yet_, the voluptuous twins couldn't see those signs, wanting to allure Giotto for themselves. Or maybe they were not that friendly after all. Maybe they really were just promiscuous, especially since they were perfectly aware of their 'nice' features.

Just a while ago, prior to their craziness over Giotto, the young leader came to Val's house, informing an invitation. It was also to ask whether she would be staying over at the mansion that weekend or not. The always-curious twins saw him at the time and fancied him right away. Giotto was indeed attractive. Even all the girls in the town knew that, but they only saw him as a rescuer, a leader. Of course, some tried to get close to him—but thanks to G and Ricardo, the girls didn't think flirting Giotto would be a good idea, since they would face two fearsome, most-trusted men of the leader. However, it didn't stop the twins. G was their cousin, after all.

"Hmm, right… G…" Edel, one of the twins, pursed her lips as she paused to think. "That's right, I haven't seen him for years and even when we arrived, he's not here. I wonder what he looks like now."

"Say, Val, you're going to stay over at that wonderful mansion this weekend, right? Can we come, please? Just for a day!" Linne begged, with her hands holding Val's hands and with a purse of her lips.

They were a part of her family, nonetheless. Therefore, she nodded in silence, slightly worried about what the outcome will be.

"I usually go there on Friday evening. But if you want to visit for the whole day, then come on Saturday," Val, maintaining her patience, gave an advice which was responded with enthusiastic nods.

Her not-so-happy childhood and Giotto's patience had a great effect on her, as she no longer exploded in anger upon facing irritating situations, unlike G. Not to mention her ability to cope with her recent gloominess due to feeling lonely and left out. Since not only Giotto, but also her brother, and Knuckle, and Celia are busy. Celia was involved deeply with complicated matters within Vongola—_the_ vigilante group—that had become more like an organization, making it not ethical for Val to help much anymore, because she was only fifteen.

Meanwhile, Val's mother—like everyone else—knew of Val's feelings very well. She supported her feelings somehow, although she had some anxieties. To be married to an important person, especially a rich leader like Giotto, wouldn't be easy. People meddling in politics or business were mostly drowned in their success before they would lose their kind heart. Or even if they remained pure and honest, they would most likely to be threatened by other rulers or jealous rivals. Why she supported her, then? She even argued with Raniero, involving Val's future husband. Truth was Val already got engaged—informally, though—to the son of her father's old friend. In the end, the couple agreed they'd carry on with the engagement only if their daughter also showed interest on the boy.

~ Җ ~

Friday evening around six, Val had packed her necessities to stay at the mansion. She didn't need to pack her clothes, because after many weekends of staying over, she eventually left some of her clothes there. Just when she stepped out of the door, a carriage showed up in front of her house. It was an open carriage built with a solid wood and it had beautiful carvings on it. On the back was engraved with the proud name of the vigilantes—Vongola, and framed with simple but elegant motives. The driver who wore a newsy cap jumped off from the carriage. Before he bowed, he took off his cap, showing some white strands of his hair—a sign that he was entering old age.

With his heavy, fragile-sounded voice, he greeted, "Good evening, milady. I was sent by Primo to pick you up. He also sends his apologies for not being able to come by himself. You see, he still has paperwork to do."

"Oh, it's fine. Thanks for coming, sir," she responded with a little smile, that was returned by the man as he gave his hand to help her up into the carriage.

Once arrived in the moderate-sized, but grand mansion, she was welcomed by the butler, Aldo, who led her to her room. The mansion was quiet. Everyone was probably still busy with their work, or whatever Ricardo wanted them to do. She missed Celia the most.

Taking the left stair in the entrance foyer, Val took a left turn towards a corridor. After a few steps, they stopped in front of a door, where behind it was her room. The butler opened the door for her and gave her the keys before he excused himself. In contrast with her dark blood red hair, her room was filled with soft, pastel blue fabrics—from the curtains to the carpet. Some parts had a touch of light violet or lavender color. Her favorite. She sat on the queen-sized bed and took a deep breath before releasing it slowly.

_They've become really pretty, don't they? Wonder what Giotto would think of them. Will he like Edel? Or Linne? I miss Celia, I want to talk to her. No. I need to. But she's so busy lately, I wonder if I can talk to her later._

Suddenly she heard a knock, and then two. What followed was the most anticipated voice for her that day, aside from the tomboy, speaking from behind the door. The familiar voice—light, yet deep, and slightly husky in a mesmerizing way—woke her from her reverie.

"Val? Are you in there?"

She could feel her heartbeat starting to pick up its pace. Standing up abruptly, she answered, "Y-yes! You can come in, Giotto."

Then a sound of a click revealed the young, blond leader in his white shirt, black tie under his gray vest, and a pair of black trousers. He came in smiling as he closed the door.

"Hey," he greeted with a relaxed tone of voice, in which a hint of liveliness was implied. With Giotto, everything felt funnily exciting and at the same time, calming—like the sound of his voice. Val couldn't hide her teeth-exposing smile, due to an unexplained energy that made her body tingle with excitements, from the heart to the very tips of her fingers. This, of course, made her look adorable with her reddened cheeks.

Giotto let out a small laugh and continued, "You look exceptionally happy today. Did something happen?"

Trying to hold the urge to squeal from feeling too happy, she replied, "Uhh, well, I'm just—I was thinking about the invitation you told me and… I got excited."

She lied. But it was half true, though. The invitation Giotto informed the other day actually came from Venice, from Spia. Spia was having her fifteenth birthday the next month, September. And her father was going to hold a ball for that occasion. Coincidentally, Giotto was notable for being the youngest leader who really fought for justice. Therefore, Spia's father, as a nobleman, invited him. The silver-haired girl, through Val's letters, knew the fact that the young leader was Giotto. So she asked her father to also invite her other special friends from Taormina, not just Giotto and his right-hand man. However, the invitation was only sent to Giotto's place. Although Giotto could have asked someone else to deliver the message, he preferred to see Val himself.

"Umm, have you finished your work?" she asked back.

"Oh, yes—well… no, I haven't. I had one more stack of papers, but then I heard the sound of your door."

Giotto's office located not far from her room. In fact, all it needed was a few with two turns from her room. And that part of the mansion was usually quiet, until Val closed her door.

"I thought you should finish it soon."

"I'll stay up later, but now I have to take you to the main hall," he said as he offered his arm for her to take.

Resting her hand in the nook of his elbow, she responded, "If it's fine with you, then alright."

They left and headed to the main hall—also the ballroom—towards the same corridor she used. Before going through the big door, they met the butler who was also heading to the main hall.

"Evening, Aldo," Giotto called him, "is everyone still in the main hall?"

The old butler bowed slightly and answered with a friendly smile, "Good Evening, Primo. Yes, they're still practicing. I shall open the door for you."

"Thank you."

Once the door was opened, Val could hear waltz played through the phonograph. Then she saw Knuckle dancing with Celia. Salvatore observed them with folded hands resting on his back, counting 'one, two, three' repeatedly as he complimented their moves every once in a while. In the corner of the room was G. He leaned on the wall, speaking to his lady friend who stood before him. Aldo went across the room to the door near G that led to the garden in the back of the mansion—Val's favorite place. Aldo lit the outdoor gas lamps and the beautiful garden, visible through two-story windows, was glowing with soft orange lights.

_So… they were practicing to dance_.

The ball was still in a month, but maybe that was the only time they could practice. Business had been tough lately and even Giotto had to go out of town several times.

"Are Knuckle and Celia invited as well?"

"Yes, Spia said she'd love to meet them. They, who have made all of this, the Vongola, come true."

"Oh, there you are, Val. You should practice with us!" Salvatore greeted her once he saw her by the door right away.

"Tina! You've come! Come on, join us!" Celia shouted with joy when she heard Val's name, while spinning around in her trousers with Knuckle.

"Hey, you two! It's been an extremely long while since I last saw you, Val!" Knuckle also greeted her, showing his lively grin. G remained silent. He only sent a quick glance towards Val before leaving with his companion to the garden.

The sharp-eyed girl responded the two by raising her free hand and mouthed a 'hi' with her smile. Before she decided to join them, she felt a movement of the arm she was holding and saw Giotto bowing as he offered his hand to her. Sneaking a glance through his bangs to her, he asked with a playful smile, "My lady, may I have this dance?"

Val was dazed for a second. And then, a momentary blush on her cheeks before she took his hand. Giggling, she answered, "It would be my honor, Primo."

As her giggle turned into a small smirk, she whispered, "But I've never danced before, except _la Volta_."

He whispered back, "Neither have I. But it's not that different, is it? So… let's just go with it."

His voice sounded insecure despite his confidence.

"Are you sure?" Val mocked him jokingly. He chuckled nervously and answered, "Well…"

Giotto was always assured in doing anything, even if he was actually rather clumsy. Oh, yes, clumsiness was one of the few weaknesses he had. Like the time he climbed the mountain, he almost fell for several times. However, it was in his nature to run into things recklessly, gallantly, and—well, with confidence. And no matter how his clumsiness would fail him later on, he would always manage to find a way and to succeed eventually.

This time too, he was confident offering his hand for a dance, when he was actually very nervous and shy. Val, who had known him so well over the years, could see that in his both anticipating but also anxious expression. His shoulder looked tense as he gulped, and his hands were sweating, that she could also feel her hand wet. Val was, in fact, the one helping him in his failures; she had encouraged him, smiled for him, played hide and seek with him, sung to him-and even yelled at him. In short, she had always led him out of his carelessness, either in a touching way or a fun way. And that was what she would do again. Leading him on the dance.

She hummed a little and stared into his eyes.

"You should relax a bit, and _just go with it, my Lord_." The way she spoke proved her to be the legitimate sister of the redhead called G.

"Ugh, I know. I should just put my hand here, right?" he positioned his right hand on her waist. Val, giggling most of the time, rested her left hand gently on his right shoulder while their other hands were intertwined.

"Even the most adored, good-looking leader can be nervous just to dance. And I thought I had to worry about myself."

His cheeks were tinged with soft pink when he shyly answered, "Let's… Let's just dance…"

Before they started to move, Giotto was surprised with a grab on his shoulder.

"Loosen up your shoulders!" Salvatore instructed. The next thing, he slapped Giotto's back. "Straighten your back! And head upright! Stand tall, you're a gentleman, leading a lady on this dance! You should _not_ be rigid, Giotto."

"Y-yeah," the usually-majestic-and-solemn leader stuttered in front of his tutor. Salvatore walked around Giotto and corrected their stance a little. He smiled in satisfaction when he saw Val, though.

"You already seem flexible enough, Valentina. You two can just start to move and try to follow the music."

Val smiled proudly, teasing Giotto once again. She started to make the first move, relying on her instincts and feelings alone. She danced smoothly, with only minimum mistakes, as if she had done waltz before. On the contrary, Giotto's leg was still stiff and their movements were messy, making it hard for him to keep up with the pace. At least he didn't step on his own foot or Val's. Luckily, Val's skirt wasn't too long that day that it swept the floors. Otherwise, he probably would have stepped on it.

Val puffed her cheeks in an effort to hold her laughter as she brought herself close to Giotto and rested her head on his chest. She could hear his heartbeat that had always soothed her in difficult situations beating rapidly, while she breathed in the masculine and warm fragrance coming out of his body. She didn't know her actions made his face red and caused his heartbeat to pound even faster.

She closed her eyes and spoke softly, "Try relaxing your knees, Giotto. And just try to be one with the music, it will be much easier. Trust me."

He released a deep sigh before he spun Val, creating a small distance between them. Then she twirled once again to return to her dance partner. Much to her surprise, when she was back in Giotto's arms, he gave a firm hold with his right hand on the lower center of her back, bringing her closer to him than before. His moves weren't rigid anymore. In fact, with his firm hold, he became the one to lead the dance. And taking wider, but gentle steps to dominate a larger area, he matched his steps not only with the rhythm, but also Val's moves. Together they danced divinely.

His eyes were resolute as they pierced into a pair of deep reddish-brown eyes. With that, the swinging waltz had come to an end and they stopped moving.

The sound of running steps broke the silence.

"Tinaaa! I've missed you!" Celia bolted to Val, snatching her from Giotto's arms, and gave a firm hug.

"Way to go, Giotto! I didn't know you could dance like that! Even I had to practice from two hours ago. You really are extreme!" Knuckle cheered Giotto as he flung his arms over the blond's shoulders.

"Ah, it wasn't _that_ extreme, Knuckle. I just figured out a way to enjoy it. Also, the amazing one should be her," Giotto glanced to Val, who was hugging Celia back, and continued, "It may looked like I was leading the dance, but it was her."

Valentina didn't usually show her affections towards Celia, due to her unfamiliarity in having a sister. But at that time she missed Celia more than anything—actually not just Celia, but everyone else; G, Knuckle, Salvatore. Well, not Ricardo, who was still as arrogant and harsh as ever. Unfortunately, G was gone somewhere.

"I've missed you too. Everyone's very busy lately. I had to face my noisy cousins alone."

"Oh, right, I've heard your cousins are coming. G told me they were unpleasant."

"They want to come tomorrow," Val added with a frown.

"No..." Celia stared with furrowed brows and her big eyes when Salvatore interfered.

"Well, now. It's been a while Valentina. Is everything good?"

"Very much so, Sir. I'm happy to be here again, after two weeks of not being able to come." Her expression changed into a cheerful one.

Two previous weekends, a lot of children in town were attacked with a terrible flu, that they were threatened with death. That was also the time Celia discovered her sun flames. Although it couldn't heal the sickness right away, she could use them to fasten the children's recovery. Since there was no bigger place to contain the children, they used the mansion, therefore Val couldn't come. No. More than that, she was forbidden to come, for she might get contracted, especially when she was prone to sicknesses like flu, or cold, or fever. Oh, _especially_ when it was already _summer_. And the last weekend, they were just too busy that if Val were to come, she would be left by herself.

"I'm glad to hear that," he smiled and then turned to Celia, then Knuckle. "Well, you two can rest now, it's been two hours since we started."

"Alright! I'm extremely hungry! See you two at dinner!"

Giotto waved as Knuckle went to Salvatore, who put his arms on Knuckle's shoulder right away.

"We'll continue this later, okay?" Celia whispered to Val quickly with a wink before Salvatore grabbed her shoulder, taking her away. Val replied by whispering back an 'okay'.

After they left with the sound of the door being closed, silence fell.

She had just realized then that there was no one else in that big, spacious, hall, but paintings, a few furniture, two stairs, an enchanting chandelier, a phonograph—and… Giotto. She turned around and found the blond standing in front of the phonograph in the corner of the room, near the door leading to her favorite garden.

As she stared through the enormous windows towards the full moon, a soft, delicate voice of a piano note fell sweetly to her ears. It continued weaving a slow, and peaceful, melancholic yet soothing melody. Nocturne Opus 9 Number 2; her favorite piece from Chopin. Her eyes rolled slowly to see Giotto making his way to her from beside the phonograph.

"Should we continue practicing?" his deep yet light and calm voice seeped through her ears into her soul. Offering her hand, she nodded. He took her hand and kissed the back of it before positioning his hand on her back, bringing her close to him once more. They danced a slower pace this time, maintaining an eye contact with each other and the music went on with its calm, reflective melody.

"I'm surprised you remember my favorite music."

He broke the eye contact for a second. Although the light was already dimmed, Val could see pink hues on his cheeks. He responded as he twirled her, "I… remember more than just your favorite music."

She raised her brows in disbelief. "No way. What else, then?"

He cleared his throat and started to describe her likes with a few stutters at the beginning.

"You … like the color blue for its sense of tranquility. And then brown, since it's warm. Lavender—for no particular reason. And then, uhh, you can read and speak French. Well, since your favorite books are French."

She giggled, "Name them."

"Hmm. _Around the World in_… I don't remember how many days. _Journey to the Center of the Earth_, _Mysterious Island_—they are all Jules Verne's, right?"

Her lips slowly curved into a smug grin, "Impressive. Oh, and, it's _in Eighty Days_."

"I don't read as much as you, so forgive me for forgetting that one, _Principessa_."

She pinched his shoulder lightly in which he responded with a small 'ow'. He had always loved calling her 'my Lady' or 'Princess' to mock her childish ambition—to be a perfect lady—that came true in a way.

"What about my favorite food?"

"Mashed potatoes. And like all Italians—all kinds of past and pizza. You also like red wine. Your parents and G have always wondered how you could drink glasses of wine without getting drunk, not even the slightest, when you were just five. That time, they caught you stealing a sip of wine—that ended up more than just a sip."

"Wow. Even right until the very history of my fondness for wine," she paused and as she lost her grin, she continued, "Giotto… Do you, maybe, li-"

"Wait," he interrupted, much to Val's surprise. Normally, he wasn't one to cut her speech. "Wait."

There was a brief silence, she could see how he averted his gaze from her.

"You... also love spring... and autumn above all. And then winter... but never summer."

Casting his eyes back to her, he continued, "This, however, I remember the most. How you always love the moon, no matter what season it is, especially in its brightest, roundest form, like the one shines tonight."

The music notes gradually became stronger when the dim light from the chandelier started to fade until darkness fell, leaving but two dancing figures basked in the bluish moonlight hue. Just when the notes seemed to almost reach its peak, the music returned to its gentler, but deep sense. They danced on with Val occasionally twirling around. She had pushed her will to ask Giotto about his feelings to the back of her mind, afraid of ruining the moment that made her heart flutter with tender joy.

Breaking the silence, Giotto whispered in a thin, throaty voice of his, something that was not in Italian.

"You look divine under the moonlight."

Her eyes were shot open. She could at least understand English. This time, before she could even blush, she was spun swiftly as the music began its last _crescendo_ and became passionate.

Then she was lifted in rhyme with the notes ascending to reach _forte_. Giotto swung her around in the air. Gripping tight to his shoulder, Val let herself sway until the music finally reached its climax.

Followed with the trill-like passage of the music, the swings became gentler, lighter, and slower—until… she could feel her feet touching the floor again.

The excitement subsided, and she felt the rise of temperature in her face. She stood still in front of him, whose right hand had let go of her waist and reached up to brush her cheek. His other hand wrapped hers, creating a warm sensation.

His fingers trailed along her jawline until they touched the chin, prompting her to look up to him. Their eyes were connected—only this time deeper and more intense.

"Giotto…" she breathed out.

He didn't answer but stare with his darkened blue eyes. Little by little, he moved his head closer.

Time was stopped for them.

As Nocturne reached its end calmly, he placed his lips on hers.

With eyes closed, they shared their first kiss during the last notes of the nocturnal melody, under the moonlight, with the sound of trickling water from the fountain, from the garden that stood watch over them behind the large windows.

And it was warm, pure, tender. But it was above all—unforgettable.

* * *

**Note **:  
1\. 'La Volta' is a Renaissance dance for couples from the later Renaissance. It is sometimes hypothesized that 'la Volta' was the direct ancestor of the waltz. Some sources mention it as a kind of folk dance, too.  
2\. Crescendo is a music passage during which the volume gradually increases. While forte means loud or strong, or in music may indicate when it's played loud.

_Thanks for all who reviewed, favored or put my story to their Story Alert subscription! It means a lot! :D_


	13. 12 : Premonitions

Saturday morning. Or to be precise, dawn. The sun hadn't even come out fully yet. Among the households living in the mansion, only the butler or the maids had woken up. And then there was Val. However, worse than the butler or the maids, it wasn't that she had awoken; she hadn't slept since the night before, not even for a blink of an eye. She couldn't although she tried, not after what had happened between her and a certain idiosyncratic, yet irresistible blond.

**-The Previous Night-**

After the memorable fling, which probably lasted for only a minute, they stared at each other for what seemed like hours. Giotto was the one to bring an end to the silence.

"Val," he called her name softly, almost like a sigh.

Val blinked and moved her already dry lips.

"I…"

"Let's talk outside," he interrupted. Taking Val's hand in his, he led her out. Hand in hand, they strolled in the garden filled with the dim but warm orange lights. Giotto took a deep breath before he spoke.

"I realize we've been the best of friends for years now. But… I've realized, too, that I've developed a stronger feeling for you. Since when, I don't know," he confessed.

Stopping in front of a bench, Val sat down before replying, "I-I thought… I mean, you've been everywhere outside Taormina. I'm pretty sure you've met a lot of women out there. And…" she paused.

Giotto sat beside her, not letting go of her hand. For a second, his grip on her hand became tight. Somehow she could feel his fears and insecurities through his grip.

"It's… It's complicated—and weird, is it not? I don't know why myself. You've been with me all these years. You stood there for me in my darkest times. You were there when I didn't even know that I was in need.

"I even felt guilty because you distracted me from my sorrows of losing my parents or Antonio," he ended with a playful smile, but there was pain hidden behind his orbs. Val reacted with a small smile before pressing her lips together tightly and looked away to the ground.

Using his other hand, Giotto stroked Val's hair before placing it on her cheek, making her turn to face him again. She responded by holding his hand and pressed her cheeks to his palm. Although for some moment nothing was said between them, the silence was a pleasant one.

"Do you mind if I touch you like this?" he asked finally.

She shook her head and a smile slowly crept to her lips.

"We did this when we were younger. It's not a big deal."

Shutting her eyes, she indulged in the feel of his palm on her cheek.

"But isn't it different this time?" he asked again.

Val opened her eyes and fixed them on his as she opened her mouth and said, "Is it different to you?"

Giotto shook his head.

"Perhaps," he said.

The blond gazed lovingly at the girl before him as he was thinking to himself that if there was anything different, it was the girl herself. She had always been different, unlike any girl he had met in all the parties and meetings he'd been to. Not only she had a sharp-mind, she was bright, critical, and contradictory. She could be cheerful and quiet, mysterious yet predictable, ignorant but also sensitive. Aside from her elegance, it was the undisguised goodwill of her heart that allured him—for she had never meant to hurt anyone, regardless of her sometimes rude remarks.

He gave a gentle stroke from her cheek and down before holding her chin once more. He said, "I guess I can say that I've fallen for you."

Then moving his head closer, Giotto continued in a low voice, "But… You haven't told me about your feelings."

Val lost her smile for a brief moment and quickly broke her stare. Somehow she felt like his stare was burning her through her eyes, demanding an answer that she couldn't find yet. This caused him to show a disappointed expression as well. But it didn't change the resonating vibe between them, where they shared mutual desires.

It didn't take much time for her to lock her eyes once more with his. Releasing his hold on her chin, he grabbed her shoulder and moved steadily to kiss her.

Once they had closed their eyes, it became more passionate. Gentle, but involved more emotions. Silent, but felt loud within their minds. Even so, neither had the courage to go any further—out of respect and uncertainty. That said, being in the garden under the full moon still got them carried away. As the kiss deepened, Val put her hand in the nook of his neck before moving it slowly to Giotto's shoulder, planting a firm grip. He, too, caressed her from the shoulder to the back of her head. Fingers were sneaking through her locks as his hand pressed her head to his. Oh, if it was a sin, then the cold breeze was to blame, for it encouraged them to cherish the moment.

A moment passed by and he pulled his head away for a bit before he was back to kissing her. But much to Val's surprise, he nibbled her bottom lip, causing her to gasp and break the kiss. With unstable breath, she pushed against his shoulder.

"Giotto, wait…I'm not… ready for that." she said in a weak voice. Her cheeks flushed and felt hot.

He quickly released his hold and distanced himself a little while apologizing timidly.

Clearing his throat to melt the awkwardness between them, he added, "You seem to be out of breath."

She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder, before letting out a small laugh.

"It's getting cold," she commented.

The blond glanced to the girl resting her head on his shoulder before he, too, rested his head above hers. Feeling somehow relieved of having her beside him in such closeness. As the sky got even darker, he suggested for them to join the others for dinner.

~ Җ ~

When they almost reached the dining room, they heard laughter coming from the room. And without any doubt, Knuckle cheered as they entered, for they were holding hands. G turned his head back to see what Knuckle was cheering for. And Celia's jaw dropped before she formed a wide smile like the first time she saw Val. Valentina knew she had to tell the girl a lot later on that night.

Giotto chuckled nervously and apologized for coming late to dinner. Then he went to take Val to her seat beside Celia.

"Never have I thought," G started, "that I would live to see you acting all shy and insecure, while holding hands with a man. And my own best friend, that is." He teased his sister before smirking from his seat. Lighting his cigarette, he continued, "Something good happened, huh?"

Val only blushed and remained silent as she sat down. Giotto cleared his throat while he walked towards his own seat. The redheaded tease glanced to the blond and saw pink tinges on the leader's cheek.

"Oh, I see now. Something _did _happen," G said again before throwing his looks alternately between the couple and puffed a cloud of smoke. He squinted jokingly at Giotto, and as his grin remained, he added, "Primo... She's my sister. Don't you know you shouldn't touch her?"

Almost choked on her water, Val yelled, "G!"

Feeling annoyed, the blond groaned lazily, "Cut it out, I didn't do anything disrespectful to her."

He then began to eat his steak. G snickered before standing up. Passing by Val's seat, he stroked his sister's head roughly. Val heard him whispering to her, "I hope you're happy now."

Once her brother left, she combed her slightly messy hair while asking, "Where's Salvatore?"

Knuckle replied, "Hm? Salvatore? Oh, right, you've been away for weeks. It's probably two weeks ago when he started going to church every night after dinner."

"Hmm… Speaking of church, are we going there tomorrow?" Celia asked.

"Of course! Tomorrow's _L'Assunzione di Maria in Cielo_," Knuckle, who memorized events involving the church, answered without any doubt.

"Ah, I have something to tell all of you. My cousins want to visit tomorrow, is it alright? They'll probably meet us tomorrow at church," glancing to Giotto, she asked again to make sure, "Can they, Giotto?"

"I don't see why not," he smiled. "They are, however, a family."

Valentina smiled momentarily before her lips curved slightly downwards, expressing her worries. Giotto already finished his meal and stood before excusing himself to finish his work.

~ Җ ~

"So what happened!?" Celia asked eagerly once she entered Val's room. Biting her bottom lip to restrain herself from smiling too wide, Val answered, "Like what G said—something good."

"Well, tell me!" she pushed Val impatiently to sit with her on the bed, itching to hear the story.

Val blushed sweetly and glanced to Celia shyly.

"Uhm, right after you left with Salvatore and Knuckle, we—wait. First, he played my favorite music on the phonograph, and then asked me to dance."

"Wait, wait, let me guess. Your favorite music… Classical, right?"

Val nodded cheerfully. Celia placed her forefinger on her chin and thought to herself.

"Chopin's Nocturne?"

"Exactly! It's not that surprising actually, since he's known me for years. What surprised me most was that he remembered my favorite books, my favorite foods, even the _details_ of how I came to like wine! And-and also the reasons why I like my favorite colors!" Val's voice trembled with joy as she recalled her pleasant evening.

Celia smiled in satisfaction, "Ohh Val I'm so happy for you. I did tell you that he liked you, didn't I?"

"Yes, but... We're both still so young. He's only sixteen, Celia. When he's older, I'm sure he'll be surrounded with many more girls. By then, he'll probably be interested in one of them. I'm... Maybe this is just a puppy love, maybe it's just his juvenile curiosity," Val spoke rapidly as her smile started to fade and she began fidgeting with her fingers.

"Even G had been with several girls before he's with Rita," she continued.

Celia patted her back and cuddled her, "Giotto's not like that, Val. Your brother, well, it's different for him. He hadn't found the right one, but I can tell by the way Giotto look at you, you're perfect for him."

"How can you be so sure? You're no older than seventeen, either."

"Because… I don't know, I'm just sure of it, trust me, it will be fine. After all, when you're worried he might like someone else, don't you think the same goes for you? Hmm? Will you like someone else? I'm sure there are lots of men out there, who are not involved in complicated matters like politics, who are more sensitive, or whose hair isn't as wild as Giotto's," she sniggered.

Val started to giggle as she pinched Celia's waist lightly, "His hair is fine! And I don't think I can like another guy. He's the reason I'm not afraid of boys anymore, he's the only one I can trust."

"Then he might as well feel the same, Val. Stop being so insecure!" Celia comforted her and hugged her.

"I know. I just know that you two are destined for each other," she added.

Celia's positivity had always made Val thought that the tomboy was probably an angel in her previous life. Val hugged her back and mumbled, "It's just that... My cousins, who are more beautiful and obviously more luscious than I am, both take an interest in Giotto. And they're 'convincing'. Many young men had fallen for them."

"Ugh, I told you to stop being so insecure. You're beautiful, Val. You're sweet. You have that lovely beauty mark under your left eye, and yes, it's true that you look evil sometimes with your sharp eyes, but it makes you even more intriguing. You also have the prettiest smile I've ever seen. A smile that would be missed, anticipated, and waited since you don't do it often, too. . And you know what?" Celia pushed her lightly to look at Val in the eye.

"I do think bookworms are sexy," she said before she stuck out her tongue and giggled.

"Stop it, you're embarrassing me," Val looked away and held back a grin.

After gossiping for hours, Celia retreated to her room to have some sleep, whereas Val couldn't even stop fidgeting in her bed, unable to close her eyes for more than five minutes. In the dark room left with only weak silver light, she walked towards her window and gazed at the big, round, silver moon. She pondered about many things as she stared the moon that was decorated with fibers of thin, gray clouds.

At some point, she felt kind of lost and everything felt like they were fading, except the moon felt like it became bigger. Soon she entered a trance-like state, as if she was hypnotized. And she felt pain. For no real, explainable reason, tears started to run down her cheeks. And the strangest thing happened to her for the first time. Her deep scarlet orbs were gradating into silver orbs as her stare remained empty and painful, yet tranquil. Even the roots of her hair seemed like they secreted silver pigment before spreading farther, turning her red hair silver. A quiet, muffled cry escaped her throat as she stuck her head out of the window towards the moon.

It was a screech of an eagle that woke her up from her daze. She gasped with wide opened eyes. The redness of her eyes was coming back gradually, replacing the silver color that was fading, until her eyes were once again, a pair of ruby orbs. And her hair was returning to its red color as though the silver color was absorbed back to her head.

Once regaining her awareness, she saw an eagle sitting on a branch of a tree near her window. It had a hooked yet solid and strong yellow beak with charming light orange eyes that reminded her of someone in his Hyper Mode. The valiant bird stood with the pride of his also hooked, strong, and sharp claws, along with its beautiful, large, sheltering wings. It stared at Val and flew to sit on her window sills. She pulled her hand away, afraid of getting pegged by its beak. But the bird only stared at her before it bent slightly, as if it was bowing to her. She hesitated at first, but eventually tried to pet the black and white feathered creature. When she had almost touched its white head, she was hit back with a surprise as it flew quickly with such power that left marks on the window sills caused by its hooked claws—and a few feathers flowing in her room.

She then realized the wetness on her cheeks and wondered where the tears had come from.

_I… cried? I can't remember what happened before I saw the eagle._

~ Җ ~

Still sitting on the edge of her bed, facing the windows, she realized that the moon was long gone and replaced by the sun. She saw the sky starting to turn bright. The trees and hills she could see from afar were covered with a lazy, warm orange light, coming from the opposite end of the horizon she was gazing upon. There were lots of things to think about. Her insecurities remained, despite Celia's reassuring words. Would he change once she confessed that she was actually feeling the same? Would he get bored of her? And what was with the tears and the eagle? What about Edel or Linne? Were they going to behave themselves?

"Val! Wake up and get ready!"

G's yell disconnected from her idle thoughts. She responded with another yell, "I already am awake!"

No answer. She opened her doors and headed out only to find no one standing there. Walking a few steps from her door, she stood on the interior balcony and looked down to see everyone walking all over the entrance foyer at a quick pace, preparing themselves. But she didn't see Giotto. She saw the butler who just came in from the front door and asked him from upstairs.

"Aldo! Where's Giotto?"

The butler turned his head to her before answering, "Oh, Primo? I woke him earlier, milady. Perhaps he's getting ready in his room."

"He fell asleep again, I'm sure of it," G added as he passed by before stopping in front of Aldo while fixing his jacket.

Val left and went through the hall as G kept making Aldo busy with some instructions. She headed to Giotto's room that was located in the west wing. Once arrived, she knocked on the large, artistically carved, made-of-ebony doors to his room.

"Giotto," she called from behind the door.

_G's right. He must have pulled an all-nighter to work on his unfinished paper last night. He did say he'd stay up to finish his work._

Slowly, she opened the door and let herself into the biggest bedroom in that building. Giotto's room was dominated with the color brown and faint yellow or light orange. Filled with expensive wooden furniture and paintings and all other classy things, the room maintained its simplicity. On the sides of his bed were tall windows covered with vanilla colored curtains, and a combination of brown with dark-plum colored drapes that were in tune with his bed. The king-sized bed itself was as soft as cotton that even when you were not tired at all, you'd still fall asleep after laying on it for some minutes. Behind it, above the headboard, was a window not as large as the other surrounding windows, but was a necessary touch to make the already exclusive room looked even more heavenly.

No wonder if it was hard for the leader to wake up every morning. It was admirable enough that he wouldn't stay up beyond nine in the morning. Anyone would have remained until at least eleven. It was only that day that he was supposed to wake even earlier for the morning mass, preferably at six.

Valentina approached the bed slowly, where golden locks could be seen peeping out from the upper blanket. She sat on the edge, beside the sleeping bundle, as she started to gently shake Giotto's shoulder.

"Giotto," she called, "wake up. It is morning, already, and we have a mass to go to."

He flinched slightly, pulling his blanket a little, showing more of his face and opened his eyes a little as he turned his head to face Val. But his eyes remained half-lidded for a moment. Suddenly his hand reached out to her shoulder as he got up to a sitting position, hugging her close to him and resting his head on her shoulder.

Feeling confused, Val could only blush at his sudden affection. She responded by putting her arms around his torso and pressed her head to his shoulder. A smile crossed on her face so wide until she heard Giotto mumbled,

"Mom."

Her eyes were opened wide. With hesitation, she pushed Giotto gently. It appeared he was still half-asleep since his eyes were closed again and she had to support his weight, otherwise he'd have fallen to his bed again.

Poking his cheek, she whispered, "Giotto, it's Val. You have to wake up. Now."

Then she pinched his cheek, gently but with enough strength to cause Giotto's eyes shot open right away as he let out a surprised voice.

"Val?"

"What is it? You seem… relieved," she asked worriedly.

"I... I had a dream. It's..."

"A nightmare?"

"Well, no. Or maybe, yes."

"Tell me, then," she said with a smile while putting her hand on his shoulder to give him a sense of support and security.

He smiled briefly before frowning and looked away.

"It's about my mother," he started.

"I was walking in a dark room and everything felt confusing, until I finally saw a light. I approached it and I found out that it was you. So, I held you close, but as I held you longer, you felt so cold I could almost die freezing. Then I saw how your light faded. The next thing I know… you weren't there anymore.

"After that, I heard my mother speaking to me as she placed her cold, pale hands on my shoulders. I turned and hugged her right away. But what she said haunts me—it was something about death, something she had always reminded me when we spoke of lives. And every time she'd speak of it, someone would die; a relative, someone close, or even the person who lived next door."

His brows were furrowed and he shut his eyes tight. Gritting his teeth, he continued, "Except when she died. She only cried that morning, telling us that she felt as if something bad would happen."

Without any caution, Val hugged him close.

"It's just a dream, Giotto. And if someone _is _going to die, then-"

She sighed before continuing, "Then it's just inevitable."

"But I won't be able to stand and see that light fades."

She paused to think and decided that maybe it was a bad omen; her being the light that faded in the dream. Trying to shake off the bad feeling, she only replied, "I'm sure it won't. At least, not when someone would always light it back."

He chuckled as he pulled himself back before taking both of Val's hands and kissed them, to show his gratitude.

"You look pale," he commented.

"It's nothing, I just couldn't sleep well."

"Ah, you couldn't? Was it because of this?" he teased as he moved his head closer that his lips hovered on hers. Just a breath away and they would have engaged in another kiss.

Val's face turned red and she looked down before looking away. She stood up quickly, walked to the door and turned around to face Giotto, who was still sitting on his bed.

Clearing her throat, she said, "It would be better if you get dressed soon and maybe brush your teeth, because..."

She glanced towards the lips she had kissed last night and swallowed a lump in her throat, "Because you reek of morning breath."

She left the room with a giggle. Giotto grinned and there were faint pink traces on his cheek, due to his failed tease and her last remark. However, he was still vaguely concerned with his dream.

~ Җ ~

The bells of the church began to toll marking the end of the morning mass as well as the start of the day's celebration—a procession. People were going to carry the statue of Mother Mary all around the town. On the way out of the crowded church, some people greeted Giotto and, of course, he would have to talk with them for some time—as a practice for his social and charm skills to be a good leader. Actually Giotto was already pretty good at that, and Salvatore didn't need to be beside him all the time, tutoring him. This time, too, the expert gunner preferred solitude as he was still sitting inside the church—praying.

There might be two reasons why people pray so much, or stay in churches for as long as they could; either they had too many sins that they wanted to confess about and forgiven for, or they were too grateful and they had too much luck to be thanked for. But Salvatore had never said anything.

Among the crowds pushing their way out, Val could see her twin cousins waving their hands to her—to which she only replied with a tiny smile.

"Are those your cousins?" Celia asked by whispering to Val, whose hands were resting on Giotto's arms.

Val nodded. Celia kept mumbling about how Val was better than Edel or Linne and just how Giotto wouldn't hesitate to still choose Val over those twins. The conversation developed into a gossip, and even G's girl, Rita, joined them. A typical sight; where the men were speaking to each other of business or political matters, while the women were gossiping. Once the senior left Giotto and his gang, it wasn't as crowded as before. Then just when they were about to leave as well, the twins approached them and snatched Val from Giotto.

"Valentina ~" Edel called out with a pushy tone.

"Darling, you promised to introduce us to him, the blond, remember?" Linne whispered.

"Yes, yes, my _darling_ cousins. I remember. I also remember you're coming and so—you are welcome," Val answered with irritation held in her voice. She turned around to Giotto and the others, speaking with a slightly louder tone.

"Giotto, these are my cousins, they wished to meet you. This one's Edel," she glanced to the one who let her hair loose and wavy. Giotto took Edel's hand and kissed the back of it, as polite as any Italian man would do. And although it was customary for gentlemen, still it amused Edel, who took her hand right away to her mouth as she batted her eyelashes towards the man. She was acting all shy as if she had never been touched by a man before when she was, in fact, experienced with men.

Then glancing to the other whose hair was tied in a bun, Val continued introducing, "This is Linne."

"How do you do, milord?" Linne greeted with a seductive voice, making Celia and G rolled their eyes in disgust, as Giotto planted a kiss on her hand. Knuckle only stared innocently, as if he'd never seen any girl like that. Being the naive guy he was.

Chuckling nervously, Giotto answered, "Please, don't be so formal. You can call me Giotto."

"No, no. You two should call her _Primo_," G interrupted.

Anyone would be confused when they were required to address someone using the word. By all means, Primo? First? What first, or first of what? But instead, the twins gaped and with their big, round eyes, they cheered.

"_Guido_! It has been a long while!"

"Oh my, you look sexy and devilishly handsome!" Edel praised.

"Damn it, Linne, shut up! It's G! I told you long time ago never to call me by that name ever again!" G grumbled in anger as he brushed his hair from the front with his hands, before placing his palm on his forehead, feeling humiliated. Giotto chuckled as he seemed to feel amused hearing the name after a very long while. Knuckle was the only one who got surprised the most.

"Guido? I didn't know your real name is Guido!"

"Would you just shut up, raven boy!?"

Celia giggled, since she already knew G's name from Val, but swore not to tell anyone else.

"Celia, you knew this?" Knuckle asked with a loud, almost deafening tone.

The girl nodded innocently.

"What's that, G? After all these extreme years, you never told me your name!? Why am I the only one who doesn't know that here!?"

"First of all, idiot, we haven't been together that _extremely_ long. And secondly, you know now, so just keep your voice down!" G yelled with an equally loud tone—ironically. So much for telling Knuckle to be quiet.

"You two! We're still in front of the church!" Val hissed and glanced to Linne, who caused the trivial ruckus.

"Anyway, you all can enjoy the rest of the festival, I'm going back," Val said as she started to walk away.

"Ehh? What's wrong Val?" Celia held her.

The redhead smiled before answering, "I'm just feeling a bit under the weather, so I'm going to rest."

Giotto patted Celia's shoulder and said, "Just enjoy the event with Knuckle and the others. I'll accompany her."

The pixie-like girl smiled in defeat and left as she told Giotto to take care of her.

Linne frowned, knowing that Giotto would just go straight back to the mansion. She kept pestering her twin to come and join Val, but Edel was more interested in her redheaded, flame-tattooed cousin.

Linne then protested, "Fine, I'll join Val!" and left the group to catch up with Val and Giotto.

"Well, since Val can't stay, why don't you introduce us to the others, G?" Edel asked as she played with her wavy, black locks.

G snorted before grabbing his cigarette and lighter. While lighting his cigarette, he began introducing.

"Well, that stubborn raven-haired guy is Knuckle. Don't mind his weird name."

"I'm stubborn!? You're the one-"

"Yeah, whatever. And the girl beside him is Celia."

Celia just raised her hand and smiled, since Edel didn't really care about meeting other girls. To Celia, she only posed a quick, sour smile before asking impatiently, "Okay. But, who is that lady over there?"

She pointed at the girl who had shoulder-length brown hair and stood behind G. G put his arms around the brunette's shoulder and continued, "Well, she's Margherita. I'm sure you can guess who she is to me." He ended the sentence with a proud smile.

"Hi, nice to meet you. You can call me Rita," Rita greeted with a friendly smile and offered her hand for a handshake. But Edel's expression remained rigid as if she just saw something horrible that she couldn't feel a thing. She shook Rita's hand but it felt rigid and hesitant. Edel remained unusually silent after then, her brows started to furrow while her lips were pursed. Needless to say, Rita was afraid if she had offended the girl. Of course, G told her to relax, because Edel _was_ a pain in the neck.

~ Җ ~

Offering his arm for Val to hold onto, Giotto cleared his throat and said, "I thought you said you only had some trouble sleeping."

And holding his arm, she replied, "It's true."

"A pixie told me you haven't even slept."

"What?" she put her palm on her face and then mentioned Celia's name.

"When did she tell you anyway?"

"Right after the mass ended, when I asked her if she knew why you looked not well."

Val chuckled nervously before she gave a reason, "An eagle came and stood by my window."

"Hmm. An eagle? Hard to believe," he doubted. "Is it alright if I might be a little too self-conscious?" he asked with a restrained smile while he kept facing forward, since they were walking.

"Hm? What do you have in mind? There _really _was an eagle, Gio," Val turned her head to Giotto.

"How come I've never seen one then? Well, never mind. I think I was right this morning. You couldn't sleep well—in this case, couldn't sleep at all—because of what happened last night."

Her pale face slowly colored to pink. "Uhm, well..."

Then they heard a cough. They had forgotten that Linne followed them and now walking beside Giotto. She grabbed Giotto's other arm and pushing herself to him, purposely letting him 'feel' her. And the man was however still a young man—a naive one at that. And he had no such experience with a woman before—as the women he had met were a lot more conservative. So he couldn't help but turned a bit red on the cheeks.

Val got irritated, though. Rather than creating a bad image where Giotto chased on girls, she let go of his arm and rushed into the mansion. They were already near, after all, and the building was already in sight.

"I'll have to cook," she said as an excuse.

It felt necessary to cook for her that day. Since most of the cooks were enjoying the holiday, only one cook left behind. She intended to help him, and at the same time wanted to cook Giotto's favorite too. It was her semi-consciousness that told her to gain the attention of the man by cooking his favorite, as well as telling her cousin indirectly that she should back off. Yet the other part of her was telling her that she had no right to do so. The man had his own will, his own options.

But, now, she just had to cook. And the urge made her forget that she hadn't slept at all ever since she arrived at the mansion the previous day. Rushing to the kitchen, she heard Aldo welcoming Giotto and Linne. Not long after telling the only cook remained that she wanted to help cooking, she sensed a presence coming from the door that connected the kitchen to the main corridor of the building. She turned and saw the blond standing by the door with a mist of guilt masking his face.

"Giotto... Where's Linne? Weren't you with her?"

"Ah, she's probably having a little tour around the mansion with Aldo," he answered as he came, dragging out a small stool from under the kitchen counter and sat down.

"Oh," Val replied briefly, not knowing what else to say. She just took a book from the shelf on the wall and flipped the pages.

"Shouldn't you be in bed? You should sleep."

Stopping at a page where it had '_Bruschetta'_ written on it, she answered, "Well, I'm going to help cooking here, and," she paused to raise the book and showed the page to Giotto.

"You like this dish, right? It has been a while since I cooked it, and... I want to cook it for you," she posed a quick, hesitant smile as she put down the book before her hands were occupied with the cooking ingredients.

Ever since the twins appeared, the air between the two became awkward and caused Giotto to feel even more nervous around her. Now, he wasn't the kind of guy who would explicitly tell his feelings or concerns. He actually wanted to ask whether Val was jealous of what Linne did, but afraid that he might be too confident on this one. Yes, he had been confident since that moring, but he was just kidding around, and the atmosphere wasn't as tense.

Of course it was obvious that she was indeed jealous, to the point she felt she had to make his favorite food. But he was, once again, a naive leader when it comes to love life. Therefore, he was still unsure of Val's feelings, especially since she hadn't bluntly returned his feelings. He also didn't consider the small hints that showed her feelings. And instead of asking what he was supposed to ask, he said,

"Don't push yourself too hard, then. Ah, and as usual," he stood up and approached her, "add more tomatoes for me."

She grinned as she stared at him and nodded. With a smile, he left. Although before he went through the other door towards the dining room, he glanced to the girl once more, feeling disappointed with himself.

Some moments after, Val heard frantic steps coming from the same corridor Giotto used. Once the sound of the steps had ceased, the door was slammed open, revealing Rita whose expression seemed like she was about to explode. Before Val could process the possible events that caused Rita to feel upset, the brunette had sat down on the stool that hadn't been returned by Giotto. Her hands were rested on the counter and one of them touched her forehead.

"What's wrong?" Val approached Rita.

The girl looked up to see Val with a pitiful expression. She looked confused and conflicted as if she had a tough decision to make. Soon, she was on the verge of crying.

"Uhm, well," she put her fingers on her lips before clenching them into a fist, still unable to make an eye contact with Val.

"I... I-I don't know what to do."

"What? What happened? Where's my brother? And the others?"

"I left them Val, I… couldn't stand to be by your brother's side."

"Eh? I don't understand, I thought you two loved each other. Did he hurt you? Was it my cousin?" Val gasped.

"No, no, no. That's not it."

Rita held both of Val's arms, finally looking into the eyes of her lover's sister.

"Anyway, I came here because I want to discuss things with you."

Val looked to the only cook available that day. He smiled and waved as if he was saying, "Go ahead, tend to her, I'll handle the cooking."

So Val drew out another stool and sat beside Rita.

"So, your cousin, Edel, she... I know she wasn't serious, but... When we were walking, she suddenly grabbed G's arms and whispered to him some things. Then she… she kissed his cheek. Not that it mattered that much," she laughed nervously.

"But," she continued with a sad look on her eyes, "I didn't know I meant so much to your brother."

Val stared in shock. Simply because it was the first time she heard her brother got serious in his relationship. Then it was her turn to feel conflicted. Because she knew perfectly well that Spia was also madly in love with G. She tried her best to smile nonetheless, and said, "Well, isn't that nice, Rita? You also love him, right?"

"Of course, yes. But, no, I'm not supposed to," she said with a voice as soft as a whisper. She shut her eyes tightly and shed a few tears. Her fists were tightened as well that she might hurt herself with her nails. Valentina reached out and held the girl's hardened fists, as to melt it into its usual soft, gentle palms.

"I don't understand why you would say you're not supposed to love him. But whatever caused you to say it—doesn't matter at all. No one can confine love. And I don't see why two youngsters, a guy and a girl, cannot be in love."

Rita gave a weak smile. Her rigid expression changed into a gentle one—so was her fist that had released its stressed knots.

"Thanks, Val."

Val gave an earnest smile in return, completely covering her own conflicted feelings.

"Hey, you," Edel's voice suddenly came from behind Val and Rita. "Rita, right?"

Her interruption broke the fuzzy atmosphere between the two.

"What is it, Edel?" Val responded whilst expressing her annoyance.

"No, no. Please don't have any hard feelings, I didn't mean to offend anyone. We all know that G and I are cousins. So obviously, a romantic relationship between us would be weird, and ridiculous," Edel explained.

"I was just joking, but Miss Rita here stormed out when G told her that she is _the one_ for him. I had to know if it was _my_ doing," she continued reasoning, "Even though I did get jealous when I was introduced to her. But it wasn't because of G, really."

The words 'the one' seemed to crush a little bit of Val's heart, knowing Spia wouldn't have any chance with G and that she would have to tell her best friend the bitter truth any time soon. But despite the bittersweet fact, she was relieved to know that her cousin wasn't all bad. It was true that the twins were naughty; they took pleasure in making someone else mad jealous. However, they had always apologized when their victim got angry or offended. They did have a heart after all. Linne could be more heartless though. Sometimes it wasn't just any fun to her.

Standing up from her seat, Rita replied, "Ah, no, it wasn't because of you, Miss Edel. I was touched by what G said and got a bit confused. I rushed here to find Val. To talk to her,"

Edel raised her eyebrows skeptically and said, "That's odd."

"Oh well," she continued and smirked, "I have an idea."

Val responded by rubbing her temple, "Don't do anything stupid, please."

"I don't think my idea is stupid Val. I just want us all to have fun! Hear, hear, we should compete in cooking, Miss Rita. See which one of our cooking will G like best!"

"Oh, here we go," Val grunts in exasperation. "Edel, I thought you were joking about G."

"I am! I am, Val. I just want to have fun," Edel cheered in response with a wide smile.

Rita giggled and pulled her sleeves up. "Very well," she answered, accepting the challenge.

"We might as well help Val and our cook," she ended with an optimistic smile.

That noon, the kitchen was filled with women's giggles and sometimes—sounds of crashing plate or glass, something fragile. Despite her cockiness in challenging, Edel was so careless she even accidentally cut her finger and filled the mansion with her squeal. Then Celia would have to come over to help with her small wound. But, she was right about one thing; they did have lots of fun.

When they almost finished cooking, Val took a rest and stared at Rita. And something about the brunette interested her. Somehow, she sensed complicated feelings behind Rita's calm demeanor and innocent expression. Val was sure of one thing; amidst the unreadable emotion, there was love that made her support Rita. This caused her to feel guilty towards a certain girl with silver hair, now that both girls were important to her.

_Something's telling me… that I'm about to face some misfortunes._

_Pretty soon…_

* * *

**Author's Note **: Yay, I'm back! It's good to be back! While I couldn't bring my laptop during my holiday, I still continued to write from my phone, and it hadn't been easy. Especially when the format changes when I transferred it back to my laptop. So... sorry it took longer than expected! In return, I made this chapter longer. And even so, it originally contained 12k words, if not more. I found how to divide it into two, and in the end it's a lot better for pacing as well. I hope you enjoyed this chapter :3 Thanks for those who have followed/favorited/given their reviews. You guys have no idea how it brightens my day! xD  
(Anyway, as usual, I've submitted Rita's pic in Deviantart, link is in my profile. :D)

Oh, and Merry Christmas to those who celebrates it and Happy New Year, everyone! ^_^v

**Note **:  
1\. 'L'Assunzione di Maria in Cielo' is the Italian for 'Assumption of Mary into Heaven'.  
According to the beliefs of the Catholic Church and some other beliefs, it was the bodily taking up of the Virgin Mary into Heaven at the end of her earthly life. It is celebrated on 15th August, since hundreds of years ago. The date itself used to be a Pagan holiday, further back to pre-Christian times. Later, it was adopted to commemorate the belief of Mary's assumption. It is celebrated as national holiday in Italy, and involves processions of people carrying the statue of Jesus' mother Mary in many towns and cities. Sometimes in some cities, it involves a horse race and fireworks during evening. (Taken from wiki/Assumption_of_Mary and holidays/italy/assumption-day)  
[I provide this brief information with no means to offend anyone nor it has a certain intention. I chose this day simply because the major belief in Italy years ago is Catholic. So, I did my research. And I chose this particular event, because it is held in 15th August, somewhere in Summer, since this chapter happens in Summer. Also because it is some weeks before 12th September, which will be G and Spia's birthday. So it makes sense since they will be coming to Spia's birthday in a few weeks.]

2\. 'Guido' is my choice of G's real name.  
[I mean, he's got to have a real, actual name, that was somehow shortened to G, due to a particular event, which I will explain in another story. I choose Guido, because it's rather catchy and held a 'special' meaning. I mean special, as it has the possibility to be made fun of, thus making the owner wants to be called something else. It means 'wide', go figure what the insult might be like.]

3\. 'Bruschetta' is an antipasto from Italy consisting of grilled bread rubbed with garlic and topped with tomatoes, olive oil, salt and pepper. It is originated in Central Italy in the 15th Century and originally a poor man's food. It's often served as a snack or appetizer. (Source : Wikipedia and many other websites)  
[The reason I choose this dish as Giotto's favorite food is because it has a strong tomato taste (according to the one I've tasted before, anyway) and also delicious. So why if it has a strong tomato taste? If anyone knows the song Buono Tomato (Hetalia's Romano's image song), it has a KHR's parody as well, where Giotto is tomato-crazed. So this tomato-rich bruschetta, and how he asks for extra tomatoes, refer to the parody. For those who hasn't seen it, you may google "Bouno Tomato - Reborn". (Yeah, it is spelled wrong. It should be Buono.)]


	14. 13 : Stories and Reveries

_Why do fairy tales end with 'Happily Ever After___'_? Why give children false hope? There is no such thing, is it? It's just an illusion._

~ Җ ~

Sitting across Giotto, amidst the laughter and all the dinner talk, Valentina was lost in her thoughts, almost dozed off. She would every once in a while reply with a small laugh or just a smile, as long as no one asked her a question. With a blank stare and a clueless expression, she seemed so … distracted. That was until Linne's exaggerated laugh shot through her ears, pulling her back from her trance and caused her to look up towards her cousin, who had chosen to sit next to Giotto even before the meal was served.

_What is so funny?_

"But, what about now?" asked Linne after she finished her flirty giggles. "You don't seem like someone who'd do that now."

"No, indeed I won't. I can manage my work myself now, although I'm not as wise as him when it comes to decisions. So, I'd still ask for advices," replied Giotto.

He was speaking of none other than Salvatore, who had been guiding him in governing the whole town, which—according to his experience—wasn't too different with leading a group.

"How modest," said Salvatore in response. "I simply always remind you to consider the possible outcomes of your decision. In the end, you decide things by yourself."

Twirling her fork into her spaghetti, Val thought how Salvatore was by far the greatest tutor she had ever known. He was a jack-of-all-trades, who mastered long ranged weapons and knew well of politics or business. But not only that, he was a keen observer as seen in his way of teaching not just Knuckle and Celia, but also G and Giotto.

"Hey, Mister. I wonder why you decided to help them in the first place. People around your age wouldn't have trusted the town in the hands of teenagers, right?" asked Edel.

"Hmm, it all started when I arrived in Taormina, around a year ago," said Salvatore, beginning his story. Now, it was rare for him to speak much, so everyone stopped their activities and listened to him intently. His story was mainly the history of Vongola itself from his point of view, explaining the reason he supported these kids, which was basically—faith.

But most importantly, there was a childish side to the brave leader in need of development. And that's where Salvatore stepped in.

There was a small dispute when Giotto was appointed to lead the town after the former one escaped. For some few, he was deemed to be too young and inexperienced. Yet no one had what it takes to be a leader. And so Salvatore, claiming to have wide knowledge in matters concerning the government, convinced the people as he would guide the young leader. Since then, the small few who disliked the idea of Giotto becoming a leader would say that Salvatore should be the mayor instead.

But what about Giotto himself? How did he feel?

Insecure. That was it, understandably.

While he should not worry as Salvatore began to see him often, giving questions to make the blond think twice over his decisions, sometimes becoming his sparring partner, and even pointing a gun whenever Giotto showed signs of hesitation or wavering, he couldn't help but think the people were right. Why didn't _he_ become the leader instead? He was in his thirties and he was more than just capable.

_"Why didn't _you_ become the mayor? You'll deal with people better than I will. No one is taking me seriously because I'm still too young. I'll be honest, all I wanted was for this town to regain its peace, and it never crossed my mind that I may have the power to rule over this town."_

_Giotto scowled in his chair behind the table, facing down as he drowned himself in disappointment. Disappointment of himself. His voice was calm, but firm. However, it was also thick of guilt and anger. Yes, anger. He was angry with himself. At that time, no longer than a few months after he took the heavy responsibility, he failed to form a bond between himself and the higher authority, thus failing to earn the allocation the town needed. Even hours spent on the way back home that was supposed to tire him out felt like nothing due to his exasperation._

_Standing up from his seat beside G, far across Giotto's table, Salvatore countered, "Take responsibility. What did you think can uphold the towns' stability once you've driven out the mayor? Peace? Humans can't stand peace, they will always find a reason to cause a scene, and that's what leaders are for. Control. Or do you think you're incompetent just because you've failed once?" _

_He then chuckled mockingly, finishing his lecture. "You can ask for help after all," he said as he left._

_G turned to Giotto and sent a worried, but stern look, telling the blond silently not to do anything stupid._

~ Җ ~

A grin formed on Val's lips as she remembered the amusing part of the story. Lost in her own course of story, she realized what had caused Linne to laugh earlier before Edel made Salvatore tell a new story. You see, Giotto hadn't always been as composed and responsible as he was.

_Bam!_

_A fist landed on a desk piled with several paper towers, waiting to be read and stamped—and signed. The chair was empty, with only a jacket on its back. Among the paper towers was a small note saying, _

_"I suppose I can ask for a help, so please stamp these papers for me. I have to go for a while. I know this one's a little bit selfish, but I promise it'll be just this once."_

_The redhead glared at the paper for a while. He was having a bad day with his own work, and seeing that note made him want to hunt his boss and drag him back to his rightful chair. G went out and asked everyone if they had seen their Primo. But even Aldo and the guards seemed to be caught off guard. G stopped by Knuckle and Celia's office and they also had no idea of Giotto's whereabouts. _

_At the same time, Val was out buying groceries. On her way home, she took another shortcut through a small alley where one could meet a lot of cats. What she didn't expect to see was a gentle heart under a formal suit worn by a male with a spiky blond hair. He was sitting on the small steps of a back door of a house, surrounded by sleeping cats around his feet, and on his lap was a fat cat sleeping as he stroked its soft ginger fur._

_"Giotto? When did you come back?"_

_"Hm?" He turned his head and once he realized it was Val, his face shone brighter. "Val! Didn't expect to see you here. I just came back yesterday. Come, sit with me. I feel bad sitting while you're standing. I'd stand, but I don't want to wake him," he said, glancing at the cat on his lap._

_She giggled in return before she agreed to sit beside him. "He's still a child, after all," she thought. "I'm jealous of him. You just came back and the first thing you want to see is this cat. Not me?" Val commented playfully as she joined him in stroking the cat._

_With a shy smile, he replied, "I have to feed these cats after my week of absence. I did plan to see you after this."_

_The fat feline woke up and jumped off of Giotto's lap showing signs of annoyance towards Val's touches. Leaving Giotto and Val alone, the cats went slacking in a corner._

_"Actually, you don't have to worry about him that much. When you were out of town, I always feed the cats. In fact, I was just going to feed them."_

_"Davvero? But I thought they wouldn't want to be fed by you, that's why I never asked for your help," said Giotto jokingly. She pinched him lightly and responded, "Sadly enough, that might be true. It's true, they always ran away when I approach them. But at least they ate the food I left. You didn't have to ask for my help, I wanted to."_

_He chuckled. "It's odd. Even cats and G get along, although he's too embarrassed to admit that he enjoys their company."_

_"Hmm, I rarely get the chance to cuddle a cat. I get along better with dogs."_

_"That's funny, I was bitten by a dog when I was little. But still I like them."_

_"Hmp, what did you do that it bit you?"_

_"It detected my fear, I guess, I used to be scared of dogs. Hey, let's take a walk," said Giotto as he stood up and offered his hand to Val._

_"Alright," replied Val taking his hand while carrying her woven basket with the other hand._

_They took a walk in a small forest near Salvatore's house reminiscing the times they spent in there when G was still learning how to shoot. _

_"Is it okay for you to hang out like this? Won't Salvatore look for you?" Val asked. It was rare for him to have a free time during these days. Especially when it was nowhere near evening._

_"I'm having a short break … Well, kind of," he answered hesitantly._

_She hummed a doubtful tone in response, unconvinced of his answer. They continued to stroll down the small path in the forest. Her left hand carried the basket and her right one held a small part of her dress so it didn't go all the way down and brush the dirty grounds. Walking alongside her, Giotto rigidly rested both of his hands on his back. Back then, they were even more bashful and timid about their feelings, but they were open and honest to each other as childhood friends, good friends, which was why Giotto hiding something from her made her mind go into an endless circle of thoughts, thus became silent._

_ "At times, I think I'm not ready to lead a large group yet," he said finally, after taking a deep breath. They had almost exited the forest with the ocean in sight and the sound of the waves gracing their ears. Both of them stopped as Val turned to look into his eyes, silently asking him to continue. There was a childish fear in his eyes before he cracked a dry smile._

_"To tell you the truth, I sneaked out from the mansion today, leaving quite some piles of reports to be read. Just this once. Just this once I want to commit a mischief and enjoy myself."_

_He then chuckled nervously in an attempt to release the tension he had. The tension since his life turned drastically from the moment he volunteered to take his current job. During those times, he always seemed to be … under pressure._

_After another brief silence, she replied, "What can I say? You're only sixteen. You're probably the youngest leader in the whole Italy. It's only normal for you to feel not ready. Anyway, despite you think you're unable to get things right, Taormina seems to be more at peace now. I don't think a day of irresponsibility will change this town into mess."_

_"For how much longer? I just failed in an important negotiation concerning this town's prosperity."_

_"It takes time. I know you're doing your best, but it's not even a year yet."_

_He smiled in relief, knowing she didn't blame him for his rare selfish wish. She believed in him, believed that he wouldn't actually run away from his responsibility and that day was just a one-time kind of thing. Just as they about to walk again, they heard rustling leaves and breaking branches followed by a woman's shriek. Val turned around quickly when Giotto yelled out a warning. But it was too late when she felt a weight crushing down on her, knocking her down to the ground as her basket was thrown to the side with all the vegetables and fruits she bought scattered all around. So much for being careful about the dress so it wouldn't touch the dirt._

~ Җ ~

"Let us toast to this beautiful town and Vongola to allow this to happen!" cheered Knuckle as he raised his glass once Salvatore finished his story, interrupting the one going on Val's mind.

"To Taormina and us!" Celia added, also raising her glass with everyone followed her. This time it was Rita. Her stare was as blank and as tense as Val's a moment ago, and her body was stiff. Until Edel nudged her hand did she finally join raising her glass.

While everyone returned chattering in small groups, Val took the last bite of her food before her eyes set on Rita, whose stare became blank and stern again. Sitting on Rita's right was G speaking to Salvatore, not noticing his lover's weird condition yet.

"Rita! Why don't you tell us how you met G, now? I'm sure Edel and Linne would love to know," suggested Celia. Hearing the lively sound of Celia's voice seemed to have returned the life to Rita's eyes. Having finished her food already, she released her tight grip on her fork and smiled as everyone had begun encouraging her to begin her story. And the third story began as the sky turned darker, for the sun had completely set.

"Let's see, where to begin. Oh, many months ago, I had just arrived in Taormina in search of a job. I knew that as an outsider, I had to first ask permission from the mayor. So I asked around where I could find the mayor, and somehow got lost in the small forest linked to this mansion."

_"Ow, ow, ow."_

_On top of Val was a lean figure with wavy brown locks, grunting in pain as she tried to get herself off of Val while muttering apologies. She wore a dark blue dress with a matching big, round hat and carried two large handbags with her._

_"Wow, she's pretty," thought Val._

_Giotto went down on his knees and helped Val to sit, asking her if she was okay in case she accidentally bumped her head into something hard. Valentina told him she was fine and was just surprised. She was more concerned about her scattered grocery._

_"Please forgive me, I'll help you gather your fruits and vegetables!" said the brunette who crashed down on Val. But as she tried to stand quickly, she stepped on her own dress and fell down right away beside Val with a scream sharper than before._

_"Are you alright?" Val asked, still sitting on the ground with her back supported by both Giotto's arm and leg._

_"I, I think, I sprained my ankle. I'm so sorry after causing you such a trouble."_

_"Uh, it's okay. The leaves on the ground are indeed slippery here, you must've slipped. So I can't blame you either," answered Val with a small laugh to release the young woman of her guilt. Val pulled her lower skirt slightly, revealing her bruised ankle. Feeling Giotto's grip on her shoulder stiffened, she assured him once again that she was alright. "Gio, can you help me collect my groceries?"_

_She could see in his face that he was worried, but he nodded and left after carefully releasing his hold. Using one hand to support herself, she touched her sprained ankle._

_"See, you're hurt as well," the woman commented, guilt was thick in her voice and on her sweet face._

_"Uhm, yeah. But don't worry, I don't blame you at all. By the way, I'm Valentina Scarlatto."_

_"Margherita. Margherita Scaricci. For short, Rita would be fine."_

_"That's a pretty name. Call me Val."_

_"And … who is the man with you?" Rita asked, confused as to why Val didn't introduce him as well, assuming they were a couple. Val in turn stared in surprise._

_"You don't know him?"_

_She shook her head._

_"You're not from here, are you?" Val asked before realization hit her. Formally dressed with a big round hat and two large handbags. Unless someone was going out of town, which rarely happened, one wouldn't bother dressing like that._

_"That blond friend of mine, he's Giotto di Vongola. He leads this town and is quite famous around here, I believe, since he's too young for the job. And he was chosen just a few months ago after the leave of the previous mayor."_

_Wide were the eyes of the stranger upon hearing this information. Rita was rendered speechless, causing Val to ask her if something was the matter._

_"N-n-nothing. I-I've actually heard of him, but never seen him in person. So, it's a big surprise for me to suddenly meet him here." She laughed nervously. "And you're right, I'm not from here. In fact, I've just arrived from Urbino, looking for a job. Rumor has it that this town is developing and beginning to become a tourist spot."_

_"Val!?" a familiar, coarse voice was heard, interrupting the conversation between the two._

_"G? What are you doing here?" Val saw her brother standing behind Rita. _

_"What are _you_ doing here, sitting on the ground?"_

_"Well, I love to get my dress dirty and sit down while I massage my ankle," she answered sarcastically, emphasizing the part where she massaged her ankle that showed a blue mark._

_"Tch, why'd you come here anyway? I'm looking for Giotto, you were with him, right? You should stop spoiling him."_

_"What? I spoiled him? I didn't even do anything, I only came to the mansion every weekend! What have I ever done?"_

_Rita remained silent and froze like a statue, as the awkward situation surrounded her. She wished she could just break free from listening to two people—practically strangers to her—arguing. But she couldn't stand anyway, and they were her chance at finding her luck in this new place._

_"Hey, G," called a voice from behind him, causing G to turn around. "I thought I left a note," said Giotto, who was carrying a basket filled with dirty fruits and vegetables._

_G grinned with closed eyes, his hand rubbing the spot between his brows. "Giotto," said G, his voice was deep and filled with restrained anger and annoyance._

_"Hm?" Giotto's expression remained flat as if he had nothing to feel sorry for._

_"I know. I know Salvatore said you can ask for help, from him, or me, from anybody. I was there, I heard his lectures. But he certainly did not mean this kind of help! There is NO WAY I'm doing YOUR responsibility! Those papers require your signature! Not mine! If you were going to ask for help, you can ask for advice, or someone to make your coffee, or even massage your back, I don't care! BUT NOT THIS!" ranted G._

_"Wow, calm down. I thought you knew I was half-joking. After all, I didn't ask you to sign them, just to stamp them, that should be fine. Any stamp is the same," Giotto answered calmly. G had clenched his fists tightly, about to yell out his second rant only to have it cut off by Giotto._

_"Listen, Val can't walk, and neither can the lady over there. Why don't you just help me bring them to the mansion, I'll continue my work by then."_

_His voice left a trail of disappointment despite its composure. His mischief and fun had to end, after all._

_"Fine!"_

_"How did you know we were here?" Val asked as Giotto came over, helping her get on his back just like what they did years ago._

_"Just my hunch," replied G as he made his way to Rita._

_"Oh, Miss, he's my brother, G. I hope you don't mind him carrying you to our place," Val said from Giotto's back._

_"It's fine. I feel bad, in fact, since I caused all of this," answered Rita, with her back still facing G. "And you can just call me Rita."_

_With Val on his back, Giotto offered Rita his help in carrying one of her bags before walking ahead first. Then, G approached the brunette closer and was about to ask for her permission to carry her. But as Rita turned to him, G froze and the few words that were on the tip of his tongue seemed to be swallowed along with a lump in his throat. His eyes widened in the face of a confused one as they stared into each other's eyes. _

_To him, her eyes were as clear as honey and lips were as pure and pink as a peach. Her nose was small and pointy, inviting a pinch. And her cinnamon colored hair framed the beauty of it all with its wavy locks tempting him to slide his fingers between them and trace the curvy lines._

_His amazement was shattered as he felt something hit his head._

_"Oi!" Val yelled from Giotto's back after throwing a small piece of broccoli at her brother._

_"Get going, Mister Responsible!" she jested, mocking his inconsistence of being distracted despite his rants about responsibility against Giotto._

_His eyes remained focused at Rita's as he ignored his sister's remarks. He was held captive by the swirling pool of honey in her orbs._

_"I'm sorry to be such a burden," she said. G shook his head and took her into his arms._

_"'Scuse me," he said. Taking her closer, he could have sworn her cinnamon hair smelled like one. The sweet, and warm, and homey scent penetrated his senses. He knew that from then on, he would always have to add cinnamons into his tea, forgetting the fact that he used to dislike cinnamons._

~ Җ ~

"I was mesmerized by his scarlet eyes and magenta hair, they _are_ unique. And the tattoo on his face at first startled me, but it doesn't conceal the fact that the man who stood before me is indeed handsome. As he took me in his arms, I felt nervous that my hands sweated a lot. I had never been carried by a man that way before."

Rita was never shy when it came to her feelings about G. She would say how much she liked his hair, his eyes, his silly but adorable temper, the smell of his cologne, and everything else. While Val, Val couldn't even confess her feeling despite knowing that Giotto shared her affection.

"Since when am I such a coward?" she thought.

The story went on to the days after their first meeting with Rita. For a few days after their meeting, she resided in the mansion, all the while asking whether she could work there or not. At that time, due to her unknown background and the fact that she was a stranger, many disagreed if she worked there, even G. On the other hand, knowing how there weren't many employees assisting him, Giotto needed all the help he could find. But still, G doubted if hiring Rita was a good idea. There was something definitely off about a girl who appeared out of nowhere. He doubted her despite his adoration shown in their first meeting. Salvatore also warned Giotto, but he nevertheless helped in finding a solution.

In the end, it was decided that she would work under G's supervision, whose work dealt with money and numbers, so it was pretty safe as it didn't involve real secrets like their flame powers, decisions, or policies. It also turned out that she was well educated and pretty good with numbers, therefore the job suited her more than anything. And as hours of working together turned to days and days turned to weeks, G began to trust her more and more. As trust formed between the two, they soon realized their feelings for each other. And still, there was something about her that no one knew; her real past.

As the story reached its end and there was nothing else to be told that evening, another thought came to Val's mind while she gazed attentively at her brother and his lover.

_They look happy, that's for sure. But what if G was right? What if something about her past will shatter their happiness? Mm, I shouldn't be thinking such thoughts._

Looking around the table, she spotted one empty seat. It seemed that Ricardo hadn't come back yet from his business or whatever he was doing secretly. Sitting far across her was Giotto with Linne on his left. How that girl clung to him and flirted with him, using his innocence and politeness to her advantage, made her stomach twist into knots. She had to praise her for making him look bashful, though. He looked … vulnerable.

"Val, you're alright?"

Sitting beside her was Celia, who had noticed Val's strange behavior.

"Mm, I'm fine. My mind just feels heavy, I have to sleep right away after this. Anyway, how's the _bruschetta_ I made? Tasty?"

"It tastes extremely delicious, Val! I'll have more of this!" Knuckle, whose seat beside Celia, answered for her while he took more _bruschetta_s into his plate.

Celia frowned at Val before answering herself, "They taste good. Why don't you ask Giotto? So all that flirting can stop."

Without replying back, Val took one piece of _bruschetta_ and ate it, not feeling up to speaking louder just to ask Giotto from afar.

"You two are getting on my nerves, really. And I thought something happened between you," Celia added. "Oh, well."

"Primo!" Celia called, interrupting Linne, who was busy 'talking' to the blond. Giotto looked up to her with a dessert fork in his mouth, his eyes widening in question. "The _bruschetta_ tasted nice, right? Delicious, _right_?"

Taking out the fork from his mouth, he replied, "Why wouldn't it be? Val made it, after all. Actually, it's so tasty it makes me happy knowing she cooked it for me."

A big, proud smile graced his face. Linne, on the other hand, tried to hide her pout by continuing to eat her dessert.

Val couldn't resist a smile, feeling satisfied with a job well done, but she answered, "Don't be silly. I cooked for everyone and not just you, _Primo_."

Everyone chuckled, except Linne and Knuckle as he was busy munching his _bruschetta_.

"I think you asked me earlier, making sure that I like this dish. Then you said you'd cook it for me," Giotto said, taking another chunk of the discussed side dish.

She sneered before replying, "You're the leader. I'm supposed to feed you what you like. But then, addressing 'you', the leader, means that I'm addressing us all."

"You're so stubborn, can you just confess that you actually _did_ make it for him. You even added extra tomatoes! For him, right?" Edel giggled, having leaked the 'secret' that was supposed to stay in the kitchen.

Val responded lightly, carefully hiding her true emotions.

"What? I love tomatoes too."

"I'm proud of you, Val. To act this way after what happened last night," G finally added something to the conversation. And it was his comment that made Val glare, losing all of her coolness. She would have thrown her fork at him if the situation happened years ago when she couldn't control her temper well.

"What happened last night?" Linne asked with a concerned face.

"Nothing," Val answered flatly.

"You can't just stop lying, can you?" G said with his mocking smirk.

Val only smiled before she drank her glass of wine and stared at Giotto.

"Fine, fine. I did cook for Giotto, you're all happy now?"

Chuckles and giggles filled the room once again.

"Don't tease her any further, Giotto. You should tell the truth as well. Here, in front of your friends," Salvatore commented as he wiped his mouth with a napkin.

"If that's okay with her," Giotto replied, fixing his eyes on Val. He was serious, but at the same time tense.

"Actually, it'll make her happy," G commented and chortled in amusement.

"Oh, and you can't just keep your mouth shut, can you?" Val retorted, using some of G's words.

Everyone should have understood what the topic was about, but there were some who still declined the truth of the topic or just being oblivious; for example, the boy with a bandaged nose.

"You don't mind, do you, Val? It's to test his confidence and charisma, don't you agree?" Salvatore asked the girl.

The room fell into a stiff silence, waiting for her reply. Most expected to hear Giotto's confession returned by Val positively, being dramatic teenagers they were, just so they could confirm the two as a couple.

Staring into Giotto's eyes with concern, she put on a bitter smile and answered, "No, I don't mind, I agree, it's just that …"

Suddenly, she felt a shot of pain through her head, and the food she ate felt rising towards her throat, emphasizing the inexplicable fear and anxiety pushing within her.

"Excuse me," she said, standing up from her seat abruptly before quickly making her way out to the garden. Celia quickly stood to follow her only to be stopped by Rita.

"Please, let me. And I'm sure Val wants everyone to finish their meals, including you," said Rita glancing at Celia's plate with a few strands of spaghetti left.

Celia glanced at her plate before exchanging looks with Rita and nodded. Before leaving everyone with their awkwardness in the silent room, Rita turned to them and stared especially at Giotto.

"Why don't you guys play cards or something? Just have fun and relax,"

Giotto, who was as concerned as Celia, felt as if Rita had read his mind. He thought he had offended the red haired girl, and Rita suggesting everyone—him in particular—to relax had lifted the stiffness from his shoulder. Giving everyone a reassuring smile, Rita went into the garden looking for Val, even though something bothered her mind greatly. While Giotto's expression softened, G had finally noticed Rita's strange attitude, thus sending a wistful glare to her leaving form. In his heart was another hunch—a nauseating one.

~ Җ ~

Frowning as she explored the garden, the honey-eyed girl kept asking herself.

_What do I do now?_

* * *

**Author's Note** : Heya everyone! I'm so sad at myself for publishing this way too late. I hope you guys are patient enough waiting for me :( On a side note, I'm really happy as I keep receiving emails whenever someone followed/favorited my story. I must say, those things made my day and supported me through my hectic days (not to mention I was also bedridden sick *cough*). So, tell me what you think of this chapter. I'd love to know your opinions if this is confusing or anything (since it involves many small flashbacks, written in italicized long paragraphs-the short ones being characters' thoughts, as I've once said). Well then, see you all the next chapter!

**Note** :  
1\. 'Davvero' means 'Really'. For those who don't know yet, I made some changes in Chapter 4, and it's still going to be rewritten as the changes created a few fallacies. But don't worry, the story itself doesn't change. One of the minor changes is that I added 'Davvero' to be a catchphrase for Giotto. Why? Well, I want to add more unique sides to him and it is to emphasize his innocent, naive side, where he doubts things. You may think of it like Kenshin's 'oro' or whatever.

2\. 'Scarlatto'. I think it's the first time I introduce Val's surname, at first I was afraid to add this since this would mean G is also a Scarlatto. But my friend, who beta-read this chapter didn't think it was weird, and since I created G's real name, why wouldn't I create his surname too? It's derived from Scarlet, as you may have guessed.

3\. 'Scaricci'. I don't know why I pick this for Rita, maybe because I was thinking of 'scar' and that her character would revolve around that word in a way.


	15. 14 : Selfishness

**Author's Note **: Before we start, let me inform you that 'Nonno' means 'Grandpa' in Italian. There is a paragraph later where it is mentioned without a name following it. To be clear, it's Antonio. Val calls Antonio 'Nonno'. I don't think she ever mentioned him before, that's why.

Also, I really apologize for being late. This time, I'm **really **late. I admit I procrastinate sometimes, but other than that, I also got a job and am busy preparing for college. There are also some real-life matters. I may not be able to write as often as I did, since I'm short on financial. Once again, forgive me. In exchange, I've drawn some pictures of Giotto and Val, you can visit my deviantart if you like. (There is one picture that is not safe for watching, though. So please, if you're not at that age yet, then don't see it xD)

Well then, enjoy this long chapter as I uncover some more of Giotto's past as well as Val's other talent ~ (Sorry if it's dragging too long and becomes boring, I really tried my best ._.)

* * *

_"She has sharp eyes—sharp eyes that seem both threatening and lonely. The look on her face is saying she's better than anyone else and that she's tired of dealing with people. But I've seen that kind of look on someone else before—someone who was not good at expressing himself, who couldn't find his place among the actual snobs. That's why the sight of her—sitting by the window in her room, reading—intrigues me so. Many times I want to talk to her, but she just seems so far away. She never came out of the room. And that image of her was like a painting I would like to enter. But I'm afraid I'll ruin the picture._

**_"I wonder if I live next to her. She would eventually show up, right?"_**

~ Җ ~

After the meal, everyone else but Salvatore had also moved into the parlor to spend the evening playing games, drinking, and talking. The older man had gone for his evening ritual as usual. However, Giotto remained in the dining room, standing by the window as he stared out into the garden, until—

"Oi! Giotto!" G called out to the blond.

"Hm? What is it?" Giotto asked back, finally turning away from the window.

G paused briefly before he replied, "Let's go, everyone's waiting for you."

"Yeah, it's just—I should have gone after Val myself." Giotto turned back, facing the window again.

With a knowing smirk, G added, "Play one game with us and if they're still not back then go. You shouldn't worry about her reaction earlier, though. It just shows how much she's into you."

Giotto was puzzled with G's comment, but when he was about to ask what G meant, the redhead already left to join the others. Never mind what Val actually felt towards him, something was definitely bothering her—that's what Giotto thought. After what had happened during the meal, he began to regret his actions last night. It wasn't like him at all to kiss her when they were alone, and to express his feelings bluntly, and to kiss her again in the heat of the moment. Even though she didn't feel irritated, maybe he should have been a bit more subtle.

"How foolish of me, she didn't even tell me what she feels. I'll have to apologize," he thought before joining the others for one game. He needed to distract his mind from the past that was haunting him after all, from all the endless cycle of regret and guilt.

~ Җ ~

_The air was dry and dusty that one afternoon. The sun was high and there were no clouds in sight. Not even little boys who were as active and energetic as Giotto and G wanted to spend that noon playing outside. They hoped to come back home as soon as they could and maybe play another day, especially when Giotto was concerned about his mother, who cried that morning out of the blue. He just couldn't sit back and relax throughout the classes. If only things had gone well._

_The hours felt longer than usual and the heat cooked Giotto's brain, making him feel dizzy and sleepy. The usually rowdy and cheerful classroom had also become dull and somber, the children had the look of evacuees who just escaped a big fire._

_Except a big fire really happened that day._

_What should have been a long and dull day suddenly caught up on Giotto and he could barely keep up. Lessons were stalled, teachers were running here and there, and the children were kept in classes. It felt as if things were moving at high speed, but it was not yet something to be worried about, until…until one kid peeked out of the window and yelled out in panic. Things were no longer slow nor were they fast, Giotto felt his vision becoming blurry and his mind frozen in the midst of heat and panic._

_Fire. Huge flames with flares reaching to the sky like the hands of a dancer. _

_In the scorching heat of a bright afternoon, it would take two glances to realize there was a big fire burning from afar, but it took only one glance for Giotto to realize where the fire was burning. It was the first time he felt terror, he felt as if his mind had exploded and scattered in pieces, causing his body to react on its own. He stormed out of the classroom, leaving G who stood in terror with the fire still burning in his eyes. Giotto ran all over the school past the evacuees who sought refuge in the school, looking for his parents—or at least a pair of familiar eyes. If only the teachers hadn't been busy helping the evacuees, Giotto would have been forced to stay in a classroom. He ran and ran in panic before he finally decided to rush back home, trying to convince himself that there was no fire in his village. That what he saw was just an illusion._

_"Even if it happened, it wasn't in my village. It's just panic that made me see it happened there. Right?"_

_Everything after that was hard to be distinguished from dream. There were only fragmented images of burning red and ash gray in his head; black and gray ashes which stuck all over his clothes and skin from the burnt bodies of his parents that he clung to, and red and orange flames everywhere he looked, burning the debrises. Then the familiar warm and minty scent from Antonio's collar the moment Giotto clutched onto the elder's neck instinctively, in a half-conscious state, with his mother's necklace in his fist._

_The next thing he remembered was waking up in a small bed with a window beside him, and he saw through the window a few strands of red blowing in the wind from a second-story window of a familiar house._

**_"I _****wonder_ if I live _next_ to her. She would eventually show up—right?"_**

~ Җ ~

"Oh, fine! I give up! I keep on losing, it's just not fun anymore!" Edel whined as she threw her losing cards onto the table. Giotto smirked in satisfaction after his fifth consecutive win. It was supposed to be just one game, but he had always enjoyed playing cards and excelled at it. And if only his mood weren't quite foul, he wouldn't be so merciless. Giotto was the type to let his opponent win after he had won many rounds, especially if his opponent was a girl.

"What about you teach me how to play cards, hmm?" Linne asked Giotto as she moved herself closer to him in an attempt to seduce—only to have the blond standing up from his seat. He went towards a small table in the corner of the room, pouring a glass of water and drank it.

"Sure," he replied. Seeing how Giotto got carried away, G grinned mockingly at the blond, indirectly asking him if he had forgotten something. But Knuckle interrupted with a loud grunt.

"I won't give up! One more game, Giotto! I'll definitely beat you this time!"

Celia yawned as she stretched her arms. "Who knows how many games we've played and all this time you still never win."

"But once—"

"Even if you won, we all know it was just Giotto getting bored. I'm going to look for Tina," said the tomboy as she stood up from her seat.

"Wait," Giotto said, raising his forefinger to stop Celia from leaving the room. "I'll do it."

After he finished his glass of water, he walked right away to the door. As he was about to leave the room, he stopped and glanced at everyone with a sheepish smile on his face. "Uhh, we'll play again later if it's not too late."

Walking away from his friends, towards the garden, he let not only himself wander in search, but also his mind. His dream that morning along with Val's cold attitude became a trigger in bringing back painful memories which Giotto had long forgotten. Painful memories of fire and ashes, of gray and red, and of a painting he was afraid to enter.

~ Җ ~

_It was somewhere in mid-August when the leaves began to change color, but the air still felt thick and warm. Everything seemed to be painted in yellow and red, like the color of fire that was still fresh in his head. But the emptiness in his heart made everything seem gray and dull, like the ashes that probably still stuck in his throat, making it feel sore. What was supposed to be a bright summer became bleak. The only color he saw was from those few strands of red hair. Odd, wasn't it? Red was the last color he wanted to see that he saw brown leaves and red flowers as gray. Red reminded him of fire and the terror of burnt bodies everywhere he looked. Yet those red threads were the only thing that kept him from losing his sanity, from disappearing into a broken, monochrome world. With it, the reality of having survived struck him, that now he could no longer see his parents. Tears began to fall from his eyes as he felt his heart and stomach twist. He tried to fight the tears, knowing they wouldn't be of any use, but still a drop or two escaped his soft orange eyes._

_If only Antonio hadn't come sooner, he would have died due to the heat radiating from the burnt bodies of his parents. It was by luck, however, that he didn't have permanent burn marks on his skin—or was it something else? In any case, Giotto was fatigued due to running for almost thirty minutes from his school to his burnt village under the stinging heat of the sun. And all the traumatic events made him feel bitter on the tongue, thus he refused to eat or to even allow a drop of water get through his dry lips, with the exception of his own tears. Eventually, he got a fever. The fever had frightened Antonio for it was dangerous enough to take Giotto's life. But somehow Giotto survived, although he did not the nightmares. The fever heat that tortured him every night brought him nightmares filled with flames, and he would wake up with a scream followed by shivers, streams of tears, and incoherent mumbles. The third night of the nightmare disturbances, Antonio figured out that the mumbles spoke of how Giotto didn't wish for his parents' death, how he didn't want to live here, how he only loved to visit Taormina and nothing more. Antonio, who was undoubtedly morose himself,_ _couldn't bear to see Giotto crying more often than before, despite being ill. He didn't want Giotto to keep blaming himself just like he almost did._

_"My boy, tell me. Is there anything in particular you want to eat? Or a place you wanna go? I'll make sure we can have fun once you're feeling better."_

_Giotto shook his head and hugged his feet, avoiding an eye contact. "I don't know what I want or where I wanna go. Nothing I want right now is in this world anymore."_

_Antonio couldn't say anything else, so he just hugged the boy and patted his back. What Giotto had said mirrored his own feelings. No parent should have witnessed the death of their children, as no child should have lost their parents at such a young age. Much to Antonio's relief, Giotto's fever broke after a week, his appetite also increased gradually until he was feeling all better._

_September, thirty days after the incident, the weather was not as sunny and hot, even the morning air was quite chilly. The red and yellow autumn leaves didn't seem like they were burning anymore, but some began to fall. It was a bright Sunday morning with no clouds in sight. Taormina was a small town with one big church in the center of it, and most people go there every Sunday. That day, a requiem mass was held to pray for those who were killed in the fire, so that they could have an eternal rest. For Giotto, it was his first time going to a bigger church, since there was only a small chapel in his small village. But he knew there was nothing different in the way things were done. So nothing was special. He didn't even know how to feel as he entered the church. Should he be grateful that he was still alive? Should he feel sad for his loss? Should he feel greatly mistreated, having robbed of his life with his parents? None of those feelings seemed right to him._

_Just before he entered the church, G spotted him and gave a pat on his back._

_"Oh, G," said Giotto. He then smiled at G's parents as they approached him. G's father didn't say much other than giving his condolences, but Signora Raniero bent herself a little to kiss Giotto's cheek as she patted him on the shoulder. She smiled and gave a few words of reassurance before speaking with Antonio. _

_That day happened to be G's birthday. So Giotto gave him a brief hug and said, "Buon Compleanno, G."G thanked him with a weak smile, thinking he couldn't be too happy about his birthday when his best friend was mourning_

_ Looking around, Giotto didn't see any girl with red hair who he assumed would come that day. It relieved him, though, for he was still fragmented and he did not want Val to see him in such a state. He knew it would not encourage the girl to have a better outlook on life. She, too, was struggling with the world around her. He wanted to give an impression that if he could face his troubles with a smile, then she should as well._

_"Where's your sister?" he asked._

_"She's inside already since minutes ago—with the choir. Singing on Sundays is the only activity she does besides reading."_

_Giotto was quite surprised with the fact that an insecure girl, who was not good at making friends, would join a choir group. Now he knew that she didn't just read all the time._

_"You know, in fact, she was asked to do a solo part," G added._

_"I wonder."_

_Just as they entered the church, Giotto could already spot the red haired girl in the choir in the right corner of the building. She wore a long white robe like all the other children in the choir. He couldn't really see her face clearly from afar, but he couldn't wait to hear her voice. The mass began when the priest entered the church, and it went on smoothly like any usual mass. Nothing was special, until he heard her sing._

~ Җ ~

A bit far from the building that was used for both governing and living, Val was sitting by the fountain in the garden. With only dim lights around the place, she observed the fishes in the small pool, losing herself in thoughts.

_It's obvious that I feel the same, isn't it? You should've known. I used to wonder if we'll ever be together, but now that you told me you like me too. Will everything be alright?_

"Val."

A soft voice, almost a whisper, called from behind her. She turned her head slowly to the woman who had already sat down beside her.

"Oh, Rita. Hi," she said with a smile before returning her gaze at the fountain. Rita smiled back. And after quite a long pause, she had gathered the courage to speak first.

"I know we haven't known each other that long, nor we see each other much. But, I've shared stories with you and it just seems unfair that I keep complaining to you, when you seem to carry your burden all by yourself. Mind telling me what bothers you?" There was a glint of worry in her eyes.

Val didn't move her head as she replied, "It's trivial, to be honest. And I have some things, secrets, that I can't tell you about, and it's been bothering me."

Finally turning to Rita, she released a small chuckle as she thought of something bitter but ridiculous. "That's not it, though. That's not why I walked away. I just felt bad for Giotto. He confessed to me in front of everyone, it's not something he usually liked to do; confessing his feelings. I'm weird, right? Just today I gave you an advice about this kind of thing, yet I hesitate myself."

Rita gave a short chortle. "So you like him?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Well, yes. But, anyone could be wrong. At least, I don't think he knows."

"It's—" Val continued hesitantly. "I think I'm just jealous. It felt as if my stomach twisted in knots whenever I saw Linne flirting Giotto. I couldn't blame him, I know. He was just trying to be kind and polite, especially since Linne is my cousin, but I didn't like what I saw."

"That's normal, I felt the same even though I knew Edel was just fooling around. I'm still dazed that your brother treasures me so much, though." Her eyes were shining as she spoke of G, in her heart she must have wished to have a lasting relationship with him.

"Just trust Giotto," she continued. "I don't think he's the kind to hook up with any girl he just met." Rita smiled and put her hand on Val's shoulder. She gave a gentle rub and said, "Now, you looked pale since this morning. Let's get inside."

Smiling back at Rita, Val shook her head and replied, "I still want to stay here. Just sitting here in the garden, listening to the sound of crickets, and feeling the cool night air on my skin put my mind at ease. Especially during a summer like this. Night is the only time I can go outside without being cooked."

Rita chuckled at Val's light humor. Still, she closed her eyes, trying to listen to the sound of nature as the cool night air softly kissed her skin. Val was right, she felt much more at ease then, even the thin frown lines between her brows began to fade. "Well, I'll keep you company. You don't mind, do you?"

"Not at all." The red haired girl smiled, knowing that nature and the absence of crowds would be nice once in a while. But there was another reason why she felt strongly attached to the nature at night; the cool air and chilly wind, the earthly choir consisting of frogs, crickets, owls, and nightingales, under the ethereal skies. It took her back to one such night, many years ago, when she was given the chance to bask in the moonlight for the first time. Only it wasn't frogs, crickets, or the sound of the fountain that she listened to. It was the sound of strong, yet harmless wind blowing and twisting her hair, and the sound of crashing ocean waves from afar.

They remained quiet for some time, but it didn't matter. The silence was comforting, somehow. They might not realize it, but they had formed a sisterly bond. It had been quite a while since Val had such a companion. Celia never really liked being outside at night, for she had poor eyesight in darkness. It was understandable too, since most of the traumatic events happened in her past occurred at night. Now with Rita's positive, yet bashful attitude, Val was reminded of Spia. It had been years, and she missed the silver haired girl so much. She remembered that it was also Rita, who actively approached her, asking her things without being too nosy. Just like Spia.

"You said we haven't known each other long, we also never spent much time together." Val paused before cupping her cheek, feeling embarrassed by what she was about to say. "But thanks for being my friend. Not many girls want to be my friend, you know. Sorry if I act cold—you know, sometimes."

Rita's expression then was quite complicated. She smiled, but her smile wasn't like when she spoke of G. It hid plenty of darker feelings. Val would've asked, but she waited for Rita's reaction. Rita's voice was thin, almost like she wished that Val wouldn't hear it. "I really like you too, Val. I also like everyone here. They're really kind, I wish my sister were here."

"It's been quite a while. I'm sure they're waiting for us. Let's get back," Rita continued, with clearer voice now. As they were about to stand up, they saw Giotto showing up from the corner and heading towards them.

"See?" Rita giggled. "I'll head back first."

Val nodded in defeat. She knew that sooner or later, she would have to talk to Giotto alone. Giotto smiled as Rita stood and left Val by the fountain. The two exchanged a few words as they walked past each other. By the time the sight of Rita was gone, they were left all alone again.

"Judging from what you did last night, are you going to kiss me again?" Val asked jokingly with a shy grin on her face. She thought it could break the ice between them that hadn't been there for many years. He laughed a little at her question before offering his hand.

"Forgive me," he said. "Let's take a small walk."

She took his hand and like the previous night, they walked hand in hand. This time, they were going to a specific spot.

"I realize now that you must have been shocked by my attitude. It's not like me to confess my feelings easily. The kiss was unexpected, either."

She frowned slightly and replied, "So you weren't serious?"

Giotto chuckled as he plucked a few small violets that had bloomed early from a vase in the garden. "I said it was unexpected. Not unintended. I've always wanted to kiss you, I just never thought last night would be the time to do it."

Val was speechless. Her face turned bright red and her heart began to pound. She couldn't help but think that Giotto had always thought of her all along. It made her a little proud, that a boy she liked had thought of kissing her, who knew for how often.

"Since when?" she asked.

"Like I told you, I don't know when exactly I started to have these feelings. But I know that my imagination has run wild ever since I understood _things_ that can happen between a man and a woman—maybe since the last 2 years?" He smirked. Val punched his arm lightly despite feeling her face burning. Giotto laughed again and said, "I'm sorry, but I'm a guy. Would you rather I thought of being with a man or even nothing at all?"

She couldn't reply and just cupped her cheeks, hoping they would cool down. It felt nice, though. Giotto had always been lighthearted and open for any kind of humor. She was afraid that once he liked her, she couldn't see these honest traits of his anymore. Yet there he was, fooling around with her. His honesty, despite the crude remarks, made her love him all the more.

"And how did you know what I meant by '_things'_? Surely you've thought of these things as well," he said, moving his face closer to her from her side.

"Ah!" Val shouted back, staring at him with her flushed cheeks, her hand felt warm and sweating. She then looked down on the ground and gave a small, shy nod. It was probably the rebellious and daring side of her—which had always been her element of surprise—that made her nod. She knew he wouldn't judge her after all. After all the years they spent together.

But Giotto didn't think she would be _that_ honest. He thought she would bite her lips, look away, and refuse to answer. Oh well, it was the result of his hard work. Had she never met Giotto, she would've never thanked Rita for being her friend, would've never talked for hours with Celia about her feelings, and would certainly have never made a joke about being kissed. Still, he blushed and found himself at a loss for words. Mostly, he was relieved that Val didn't shut herself off from him or became annoyed after the kiss, the confession, or his inappropriate jokes.

They didn't let go of each other's hand and walked in silence. An awkward, but relaxing silence.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" he asked finally.

"I plan on sleeping much later on. If I sleep now, I'll wake up in the middle of the night. I'm not as light-headed as I was this morning, though. So it's fine," she replied. "Where are you taking me? I don't think I've been around this part before."

They were walking through one of the bowers decorated with roses before arriving at what seemed like a balcony. The mansion was located up high on the hills and the garden was located near the cliff. To prevent any unwanted accident, the garden was now surrounded by a fence made of bricks, with a path on the inside. On one of every five fence posts, there was a stone vase, in which many kinds of flowers were planted. There were also garden lamps lit by gas, plenty enough to brighten the garden at night. Outside of the fence, there were shrubs, citrus and lemon trees growing just by the edge of the cliff.

Giotto didn't answer and just looked to his right, prompting Val to see what he was looking at. She glanced to her right and gasped as she caught the view beyond the fence, the shrubs, and the tall trees. It was beautiful. She lost her breath at the sight of the neighboring towns; hills and small houses from the right side as the land narrowed to the left and jutted out into the bay. The shore extended on from the harbor until it was out of sight, with the ocean expanding to the left and ahead towards the mountains far beyond. A few towns' lights glimmered like tiny dots, blending with the stars that filled the night sky. Thin layers of clouds streaking in the sky separated the ships tied at the docks with the full moon shining high above. The breeze blew softly from the far-off shadowy mountains and over the ocean until it fanned the cheeks of two figures holding hands.

"It's beautiful. I've never seen anything like this," said Val.

"I wanted to take you here yesterday, but after what happened, I guess I got too excited and nervous that I forgot. This part of the garden has just been finished some days ago. Before, there was nothing here; no path, no fence, or lights, except a few trees and bushes," Giotto explained.

Val smiled widely at the blond before leaning against the fence. Giotto moved to her side and turned her to face him. As they stood facing each other, his right hand held hers, and the violets in his left hand. He smiled gently at her without saying a word. After a few seconds of staring each other, she blushed and looked away, feeling his eyes studied her features. As her head spun with blood rushing to her cheeks, she felt his hand brushed her ear and her hair. She knew what he did, for the violet fragrance filled her senses right then. And so she kept staring down at his chest, imagining his gentle smile as he put the flowers in her hair.

"Thanks," she said. "It's becoming a ritual, hm?"

He blushed and looked away towards the ocean. "Well, violets smell nice. They also look good on you." He wished he could just tell her the real reason. He loved violets as much as he loved the memories of summer years ago, when Val had opened herself up to him. Such 'ritual' reassured him that she wouldn't rebuild the wall surrounding her.

Val averted her gaze back towards the ocean, not letting go of his hand. "Do you remember when we were little we went to the middle of the sea? _Nonno_ was also there. It was October, just one day after we'd met; the skies were clear and the sea was still. Millions of stars reflected on the water, blending in with tiny, glowing sea creatures. It felt as though we were floating in space." Her voice sounded cheerful and longing.

Giotto nodded. "I remember. You had to sneak out with G. I remember you pouted and complained, but when you saw the full moon and the stars, you couldn't stop smiling."

"I was mean to you back then," Val added as her smile faded. She couldn't help but regret the way she judged him when they were little.

Giotto remained silent for a while, thinking about that night on the sea. He'd almost forgotten that she _was_ pretty mean to him.

_Giotto was smiling as he saw the stars twinkling in Val's eyes, her mouth opened wide in amazement. Her excitement showed in leaning her body forward that he feared she would slip and fall to the waters. She was as sweet as any girl when she smiled and definitely as sweet as her voice when she sung the words of consolation during the requiem mass._

_Feeling his eyes on her, she turned to him and her smile faded into a pout. Eyebrows furrowed and eyes as sharp as always—only her cheeks blushed._

_"Wh-what is it? What—what are you looking at?" she asked, slightly raising her tone of voice, which she regretted right away. Her plan of giving him a good impression of her would fail, or so she thought. Much to her surprise, he only laughed and shook his head._

_"Wh-what are you laughing at?" she shouted, hands clenched into fists._

**_"How could you act so cheerful? Laughing and smiling, like there's nothing to worry about. I mean, aren't you sad?"_**

_She didn't think much then, those ignorant words came out following the explosions of her emotions. She admired Giotto's optimism, even from the day they first met. But he was a stranger nevertheless. She couldn't help but wonder how he didn't seem sad at all. Two months didn't seem long enough to get over someone's death. Or at least, she imagined she would have needed a year if ever her parents died. However, Giotto only smiled and said, "I know my parents love me. They didn't leave me because they didn't love me. Therefore, I don't want them to feel sad."_

"You were just a little girl back then, it's understandable," Giotto replied once he realized what Val meant by being mean.

He was right, she thought. Even the boys who threw pebbles at her and the girls who picked on her were only children. She had forgiven them long time ago, but sometimes she felt embarrassed about her own childishness and ended up blaming herself. Moreover, she had seen past his optimism. Later on, in that bright, starry night—when G and Antonio had fallen asleep on the boat—she saw tears falling from Giotto's eyes. Maybe he thought she had fallen asleep as well. There was a faint smile on his face, but there was also pain in the way he gazed at the moon. She felt guilty right away and from that day on, she spoke to him less and less, until that violet summer.

After taking a deep breath, Giotto continued, "Let's get back, you really need some rest."

At that moment, Val saw the same expression she had seen many nights ago. She had seen him sad before, like when Antonio died. But this expression was different. It was somewhat painful, uncertain, and relieved. She imagined it like the pain when she felt the rain in her eyes, even though getting wet in the rain made her feel free. But little did she know, that the reason he never really fell apart was her—that when he heard her sing, she was the rain that set him free. He just hid within him thousands of secrets.

Val took Giotto's hand as they turned away from the beautiful scenery. They had barely taken ten steps when they heard a sound of shoes running from the corner ahead of them.

"Oh, it's you two. Have you seen Rita?" G, who appeared to be quite in haste, asked the couple.

"She already left minutes ago," replied Val.

"I think she's already back in the building, G," Giotto added.

"No, not long after you left, I also went for her. We already met and walked together to the building. But I lost her halfway. I have been all over the garden too, but I can't find her."

"No way. Can't you remember how you got separated?" Val asked back.

"Tch. She was walking behind me in a narrow path before I realized she's gone."

G was in panic. He quickly turned away, saying he needed to search the garden one more time. Giotto stood in silence, making Val wonder what could be going on. She squeezed his hand and said, "Let's find her."

He didn't answer right away. Instead, he walked quickly, dragging Val with him as she tried to match his speed. "I don't know what's going on for sure, but something tells me that there is an intruder. I want you to get back to the building and just get some rest," he said as they walked back to the mansion. He turned to her and gave a little smile of reassurance. "Don't worry, it's probably just a petty thief or someone who got lost."

It had been a few months since there was a real danger in Taormina. But that only made everyone more cautious than ever, including Val. There were probably mafia families seeking to dominate Taormina, or the ones who sought revenge after being banished by Giotto. He did hope that it wasn't someone dangerous, at least not when Rita was gone.

Val nodded without a word. Many things seemed off lately, this she realized. However, she knew that there was nothing she could do. After all, she was sure Giotto would gather the guards to find Rita.

Strangely, Val felt as if her steps became light and her dizziness came back again. At first, she thought her lack of sleep was to blame, but it became more than just a common nausea. Her vision began to blur as she saw Giotto grew farther from her. Struggling not to vomit, she swallowed a lump in her throat. She grunted, trying hard to keep up with Giotto, who seemed to walk faster now. Suddenly, she heard a high-pitched sound ringing in her ears. Unable to withstand the pain, she shut her eyes tight and let go of Giotto's hand so that she could cover her ears. But the screeches wouldn't go away, instead it became louder and louder until she couldn't hear a thing. Except the beat of her own heart.

Thump.

All the pain was gone as quickly as they came. Val opened her eyes and found herself kneeling on the ground. She looked around, but Giotto wasn't there. It was still the same garden, but somehow it felt different. Like there were no signs of life. Trying to maintain a steady breathing, she concentrated her mind and closed her eyes once again. With the eerie silence, she tried to keep her senses intact. There should be a hint of a sound, at least the tiniest of sounds; the sound of the wind grazing the leaves, the sound of butterfly wings fluttering, or even the sound of water from a fountain not far from there. But there was nothing.

Another thump of her heart.

She finally heard faint whispers. Vaguely, she could hear that it was a voice of a man, deep and malicious, talking to a woman, her voice sweet and familiar.

_Rita? Who is she talking to? His voice, it's—deep and heavy, it echoes as if there were two men in one body. I don't like the voice._

The voice reminded her of nightmares and childhood fears. But she followed the voice anyway. When she took a turn where the voices sounded clear, she felt a jolt. It sent a weird feeling that churned her stomach and mind. Once again, she fell to the ground as her body shivered in pain. It was definitely not her lack of sleep.

Letting out a hum, the echoing voice said, "The Vongola has a Mist Guardian? Interesting."

_Mist Guardian? Rita? It can't be._

"Woman, you know her, don't you? Answer me!" the voice startled Rita. Her pupils contracted in shock and uncertainty. Things had gotten complicated, no one else should be involved but herself.

Struggling with the surreal, yet vivid pain, Val could only see the pool of black cloak surrounding the man's feet. She had no strength to look up.

"I know not of any Mist Guardians! I don't recall ever seeing any illusion but yours!" Rita yelled back furiously.

"Curious," the man said before letting out a deep, dark chuckle.

"It's curious then how a commoner managed to break in through my illusion. It's a pity she collapsed." He laughed again, this time mockingly.

"No matter. Sooner or later, taking the life of one Vongola woman will be inevitable."

The moment he said that, Val choked as panic filled her chest and she couldn't feel any air coming through her nose nor her mouth. Her throat felt dry as if she swallowed needles, and she was suffocating as if there was an invisible rope tightening around her neck. She couldn't even scream, she could only hear vague screams coming from Rita, pleading to let Val go.

As she began to lose her consciousness, she could see a pair of warm, gentle eyes, and a pair of lips that promised her a safe haven by his side. How foolish of her, she thought. She had always said to herself that she could protect herself and the people around her. Yet at that moment when she was in danger, she couldn't help but be selfish.

_I need your help…_

_Giotto…_

* * *

**Note **:  
1\. 'Signora' means 'Madam' or 'Mrs.', I believe.  
2\. 'Buon Compleanno' means 'Happy Birthday'  
3\. 'Nonno' means 'Grandpa'

_Thank you so much to those who have read my story and waited patiently for this chapter, and also to those who have subscribed/favored the story._  
_Special thanks to Yoshisaki Asuka, Sonata Fuling, and Chocolover for the reviews._  
_I hope you guys like this story as far as it has been written. Until next chapter ~_


End file.
